Fade Away My Memories
by Elizabeth Kururugi
Summary: yusei meets a strange robed man who forcibly takes him to a new reality! In this reality, nobody knows who he is! His challenge; make Lise fall in love with him in a year or suffer the consequences! YuseixOC If ya don't like it; don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Fade away My Memories…

Chapter 1

I watched the sky through the garage window. Light blue sheets with fluffy white clouds occasionally dotting the landscape like a fluffy blanket. The same light blue, I noticed, as Lise's eyes…

I shook my head, feeling my face grow warm. _You can think about your girlfriend later. The sooner you finish the sooner you can relax for a little while…_

Ignoring all further distractions, I bent down to continue maintenance. When I finished, in barely ten minutes, I stood and wiped the grease off my face. Instead I managed to smear the streak across my cheek.

I made my way into the kitchen and cleaned my face, and for some reason my elbows. How they got so coated with grease, I will never know…

Acceptably clean, by my standards, I put my jacket back on. Martha would probably say different, but she wasn't here to say to scrub harder.

At the moment I craved a ride. I'd been inside to long today. Air through my face sounded really good.

My runner welcomed me like a friend. I easily sat comfortably in the seat. The helmet too was perfectly molded to my head when I slipped it on. Adrenaline poured into me and I shot out of the garage like a rocket.

Turning lazily onto the highway, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. No matter how many times I raced through the wind, it was just as exhilarating as the last time.

Suddenly a figure materialized in front of me out of nowhere. I screeched to a halt, slamming into the brakes as hard as I could. My tires left screech marks on the nearly vacant street.

"Sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?"

The person, I think it's a guy, didn't move. The man was dressed entirely in robes. They were nearly see-through which explained why it had been difficult to see him.

Painstakingly slowly the man raised a gloved hand. "Yusei…Fudo?" he asked quietly, pointing at me.

"Uh…yeah…that's me…um…did you want to see me?" I got off my runner and took my helmet off. My dark spiked hair blew in the breeze. It's kinda obvious it's me when I don't have my helmet on…

Anyway, the man had taken off his hood and I saw his face. It wasn't anybody I had ever seen before. He had white hair that was long and almost dream-like. His face was wide and serious, but gave way to a playful look in his eyes. No, not playful, excited expectance…hhhmmm

"It is nice to meet you. I am called Dias. I am part of Iliaster. I govern space and time…" He smiled creepily. "And memory…"

My eyes narrowed. Iliaster and I weren't exactly friends. When an organization tries to destroy an entire city with complete disregard for the people then yeah, you tend not to like them.

"What do you want? A duel?"

"No, nothing of that sort."

"Then what?" I responded.

Dias stepped towards me. I was wary of him, but held my ground. "I am going to completely destroy your life…" Before I could react, Dias grabbed my arm and a chain around his neck I hadn't seen before glowed with white light. The light enveloped and swallowed and us. My runner came along for…I guess the ride. I tried to throw Dias off me, but his grip was like a vice. How could he be so strong?

The light spit us out in front of the Zora's shop. The garage and rooms for me and my friends were just underneath the shop. Dias calmly released me, acting as if having light swallow people is perfectly normal.

"What the crap did you do?" I yelled at him.

Dias just smiled serenely. Now I really wanted to punch him.

"I have changed your reality slightly. You see, in this world you are completely alone…"

"What're you talking about? How will that change my life?" My patience was quickly unraveling.

"You have one year to find Elizabeth Kururugi. Find her and have her fall in love with you."

"What?" I was totally confused. Lise is my girlfriend…I thought we already got past the whole 'we're-afraid-to-admit-we-like-each-other-because-we're-afraid-the-other-doesn't-feel-that-way' stage.

Dias's eyes flared angrily at my interruption, but he smoothed out the kinks I'd made in his calm complexion and continued. "She has to fall in love with you again, in a year, or I will hunt her down and kill her. Then you are next."

"What?" I repeated, feeling stupid. There was no way. How do you make somebody fall in love with you? And Lise…

"Oh, and one more thing; you are unable to tell anyone, especially Elizabeth, about this. I'll be watching. I left a mark on your arm when I touched it, and that will be my monitor. Good luck…"

"Wait a minute!" I shouted and reached for Dias's arm. He vanished a second before I reached him.

Without Dias around it was just me. The street was empty. I assumed Zora was in her shop, but I didn't know what help she could give me. I didn't have any other options though…

I walked into Zora's clock shop and my ears were met with the collective sound of numerous clocks ticking. Zora looked up from the counter and smiled. That smile made me relax.

"Hey Zora-"

"Hello, looking for a watch?"

I furrowed my brow. Why would I want a watch? "Um…Zora, it's me, Yusei?"

"That's a great name! Are you looking for something for yourself or for a friend?" the smile wasn't a familiar one; it was a business smile…

"Zora, I'm Yusei Fudo? I live in the garage under your house?"

Zora cocked her head to the side. "Oh the garage? It's been empty for years! My sons moved out and it's empty…I've been trying to rent the space out…Would you like to rent it out?"

"Um…you don't…know who I am…do you?"

"Nope, sorry I don't…Look, are you here to get something or not?"

"Not," I managed to say and walked out of the shop.

"Come again!" Zora called after me.

Okay, this was really bad. Why doesn't Zora remember me? I need some answers. Maybe I can find Dias and-and what? He wants to ruin my life remember?

I got on my runner and rode off. Maybe I could find somebody else who did remember me. I had to find Lise. Make sure she was okay, and Dias hadn't decided to break his word.

How do I find her though? Damn…this is gonna be harder than I thought…Wait a minute. If Akiza goes to school in the end with Leo and Luna at duel academy, wouldn't Lise and Fish go too if they didn't know me?

I drove to the school and pulled up at the curb. I glanced at my wrist to see a nonexistent watch. Maybe I should've bought one at Zora's…oops…

A school bell rang and students poured out of the front doors. Kids unlocked bikes, runners and cars and drove off. All right then; school had ended for the day. Works for me.

Finally I spotted them. Akiza's red head and Lise's blond one were easy to spot. Fish and the twins were close by. I'd been right. They were all going to duel academy.

An idea hit me. If Lise and Fish had wanted to go to duel academy, why hadn't they? Did they…did they stay self-homeschooled so they could stay with me and Crow? I'd have to ask them when this whole mess was sorted out.

I forgot my whole plan that involved detailed explanations about me and everything I'd done with my friends. When Lise looked at me as she passed, I threw my arms around her. "Lise!"

She froze. Her books and backpack fell to the sidewalk. The twins, Akiza and Fish stared at us wide-eyed. Okay, Fish wasn't exactly wide-eyed, more like death glare…as usual…I released Lise quickly and stepped back. "Um…I uh…I'm sor-ow!"

I massaged my cheek where Lise had smacked me. "What the hell is wrong with you! Who the hell are you!" she shouted, red and obviously angry.

Even though I knew it was coming, I was still shocked. "You…you don't remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 2

I stared at this guy. He'd hugged me out of nowhere. And why did he call me Lise? That was the dumbest nickname I'd ever heard. And I've heard a lot of really strange nicknames…

He had dark jet-black spiky hair with gold highlights, and a black t-shirt with red markings. His blue jacket had black stripes and orange…uh…I dunno…things on his elbows and shoulders. Brown gloves, and boots with jeans finished him off. His eyes…dark blue….I hadn't noticed before…like the ocean…

I shook my head to clear it, realizing I still hadn't answered his question. "No, no I don't remember you. I just met you!"

His face fell. He appealed to my friends. "None of you remember me?"

Leo and Luna shook their heads. Akiza shrugged and motioned no as well. Fish glared angrily at him. "Ya know I could call the police and have you charged for sexual assault."

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Fish. He just hugged her. It's not like he raped her or something."

I smiled at them. Fish gave me a goofy thumbs up. "I still don't really like him though. If you try anything, whatever your name is, I'll murder you; violently. Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys later!" Fish waved as she headed towards her home. Akiza sighed and joined Fish, she had to go too. I watched their retreating backs. _Typical Fish…Good luck, Akiza…_

"Um…I've got homework, Liz, catch ya later!" Leo called, dragging his sister away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with-and they're gone…" I sighed. This was just great. I started walking home, and he followed me! Bringing his runner and everything too; he's gotta be a nut job… "Hey, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Yusei Fudo," he answered quickly and shortly.

I nodded. "Nice name."

"Thanks…Um…so…uh…"

I stopped and turned around. "Why are you following me?"

He stopped too and turned bright red. I could practically see the gears in his head turning to come up with a viable excuse. "Because…Because I know you, and nobody remembers me…"

I laughed. It was cruel, but seriously he was freaking me out… "Yeah right. How's that possible?" I turned around and started walking. "You just met me. You don't know anything about me!"

"Your favorite color is orange. Your favorite food is jelly beans. You love books and libraries. You love quotes and quotionaries. You love art, but you hate math and science. You're an anime/manga nerd, and you're really good at drawing. You have a fire monster deck and your ace monster is Crimson Starburst Dragon. You have a red dragon mark on your back that gives you special abilities. You can fly, read minds, and you're a great martial artist."

I stopped the second he'd said my favorite color. How is that possible? I know I've NEVER seen him before! I turned to face him again. How did he get all of that right? He was smirking, but his eyes were hopeful. What if…No; that's stupid…He's definitely a-

"You stalker!" I yelled, pointing at him. "You've been stalking me!"

I threw him completely off guard. "What! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! How else would you know all that stuff about me? That's just weird!"

Yusei shook his head wildly, making his spikes wave in the air. "No I'm not! I'm not a stalker!"

"Then what are you? An alien? Did you suck my brain out?"

"Okay; that's just stupid."

"I don't care! The fact that you know all that stuff about me is creepy! Other than stalking me, how else would you know all of that?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend…"

My face felt hot. I'd never had a boyfriend before and now this weird stalker was telling me he knew me because we were dating? There's no way!

"I don't have a boyfriend and I never did!"

"You just need to remember! It's Yusei! I grew up with you, Jack, Crow and Kalin!"

I shook my head. How did he know about them? This was too much for me…"Look, just leave me alone okay? Are stalkers allowed to leave the stalked alone for a day or too?"

Yusei looked irritated now. Good. If he was gonna piss me off, then I was gonna piss him off. "Will you quite saying that! I swear I'm not a stalker!"

"Well you're certainly not a kid in school or any of my classes. You don't need homework help and you don't go to school, obviously, so go away! How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen and you're seventeen."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying all this stuff you know about me! You don't really know me! How could you when you just met me!"

Yusei took a deep breath. I'd accomplished my goal. He was just as angry as I was. "Because we grew up together for ten years. I was eight and you were seven when we first met. I decided to call you Lise and we stayed friends ever since. You met Jack, Crow and Kalin too. We were friends and we saved the world together from the Dark Signers. Fish, Akiza, Leo and Luna were all there too. And…" he turned pink. "You…I…we…we started dating…"

I looked at him incredulously.

"But something happened to me. This man from Iliaster named Dias changed everything so that nobody remembers me, and I…I have to do something so…so everything goes back to normal…"

I stared at him steadily. I made my voice sound calm. "You sound like a raving lunatic…"

"I know…and I'm sorry…"

"Just…Just…" I turned around and ran for my house. "Just leave me alone, okay!"

The whole run home, I never looked back. I didn't want to see his face. I never wanted to see him again. Why me? Why couldn't he have latched onto some other girl? I'm not pretty, and I'm definitely not very cool at Duel Academy…This didn't make any sense to me…

I sighed and unlocked my front door. "Mom, I'm home!" I called.

Smiling widely, Mom rolled into the hallway. Yeah, I said rolled. She almost banged her wheelchair into my foot when she got close enough.

"I see you've been practicing." I grinned and hugged her.

"Yep, but I'm still working on it…Thanks for giving me the perfect opportunity to practice," she said, hugging me back. She pulled away and must've seen something revealing in my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I dodged her question quickly. "Just had a long day. I'm gonna get started on my homework."

Grateful that she didn't push me to talk, I walked up into my bedroom. Our house was small, but we still had two floors. Mom had changed Dad's old den to her bedroom so she wouldn't have to go up the stairs. Her old bedroom was now the guest bedroom. I used it for sleepovers when Fish and Akiza came over.

About the wheelchair; my Mom got it a month ago. She was hit by a car. I was in school. I got the call and rushed to the hospital airplane style. The doctor said she was going to live, but she'd be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life. She stayed in the hospital for two weeks and she's been taking time off from work to stay and try to use the wheelchair correctly. I wish Dad was here; then he'd be able to take care of her while I'm in school…

I sighed heavily and flopped onto my bed. After all the crap that went down today, there was no way I'd be able to focus on my homework…I gazed up at the ceiling. _Yusei Fudo…Who the hell are you? _


	3. Chapter 3

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 3

I was so close. I was just centimeters away from forgetting the whole sitch yesterday after school. BUT NO! The universe just loves proving me wrong…

Yesterday was perfectly normal. I went to school. I went to my classes and took notes like a good little girl in all of them. I ate lunch with my friends…I should've known it was too good to be true.

"I'm home, Mom!" I called when I walked in the door. I quickly removed my shoes and threw my backpack by our coats. My stupid uniform caught on my coat and I took a few extra minutes removing my jacket.

"What do we have for snacks?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Apples, blueberries, mangoes, and pears were the only fruit in the fridge. Not interesting. Instead I found a lemon bean bun and held it in my mouth as I closed the fridge and the pantry.

I turned around and my jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Well, maybe my jaw didn't drop that far but my lemon bun sure did. Yusei was sitting right in the middle of the living room. Was I dreaming? Maybe I was hallucinating? I don't take drugs so that probably isn't a good explanation. I'm in a coma then. I'm imagining this whole thing. Yeah, that's it…

I regained clarity quickly. This was reality. Damn… "MOM!" I shouted and stomped out of the kitchen. I nearly ran into her in the hallway.

"Oh hi sweetie! How was school?"

"Great. That's not the problem! There's a stalker in our house!"

My Mom was either completely stupid or the guy had swayed her somehow. She was ridiculously happy… "His name is Yusei! He said he knew you so I let him in. He's cute too," she raised her eyebrows repeatedly, a suspicious, teasing smirk playing across her face.

"Wha? MOM! He's a stalker! I've never met him before!"

"Oh honey, he's only a year older. You could date him! Does he go to your school?"

"NO! Mom, he followed me and he knows all this stuff about me! I met him yesterday, and he knows my favorite color, my favorite food! Isn't that creepy? He's a stalker! We need to get him outta here!" At this point I didn't care if he heard me. He was intruding on my life and I was SO NOT, okay with it.

"Just give him a chance, Lizzie. You never know; you just might find that you like him," my mom advised as she wheeled out into the living room.

"But-"

"If you don't do what I say right this instant, Elizabeth Kururugi, I will not allow you to leave your room for anything other than school until you are legally an adult," Mom said in her bittersweet voice. That meant if I didn't do whatever the hell she'd told me to do I was gonna pay for it.

"Fine…" I groaned. After this point there was no way I could argue with her. I could hypothetically, but I preferred to keep my life… Reluctantly, I joined her and Yusei in the living room.

I ignored him along with my Mom and threw out the bun I had dropped on the floor. I grabbed another and sat down at the table. Yusei smiled sheepishly at me. I returned his smile with a glare. I mouthed the word 'stalker' behind the bean bun so Mom wouldn't see. The smile turned into a scowl…A surprisingly cute scowl…Wait what? No falling for stalkers!

"My daughter can be strange at times."

"Mom!"

She ignored my outburst and smiled at Yusei. "So…where do you live?"

"Um…well…nowhere right now…a lot's happened…" he answered nervously.

"We have an extra room. You're free to use it."

"Mom! I live here too!" I pointed at Yusei, deliberately being rude. "What if he tries something?"

Mom waved my protests away. "You have a lock and a black belt, sweetie. I think you'll be fine. And don't point; it's rude."

Frustrated I put my hand down, clenching it under the table.

"So whattaya say?"

Yusei's smile was tiny, but it was for my Mom. "That'd be great."

I smacked my hand on the table. Both my Mom and Yusei jumped. "I'll make dinner," I said, and stood up. I took refuge in the attached kitchen.

"Don't worry. She'll get used to you," Mom told him.

"I hope so…"

_Not likely… _I stuck my tongue out and him and quickly retracted it when Mom turned around to see what I'd done because of Yusei's expression.

"For your sake, I hope so too…"


	4. Chapter 4

Fade Away My Memories chapter 4

Lise finished with dinner quickly. She made something quick and basic. Sesame beef with rice and peas adorned the table.

It wasn't scary to talk to Mayoko. It was like I was seeing her as a ghost and getting to ask all the questions I'd ever wanted to ask. She chattered on and on about Lise, and I happily listened. Mayoko really loved her daughter…

Lise was glaring at me still. She kept a steady unwavering gaze. Never looking down at her food, and appearing like she was x-raying me.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Mayoko suggested, finally pausing. She picked up her chopsticks for the first time the entire meal.

"Well…I'm good at mechanics, engineering, math and science…"

"Oh that's good! Maybe you can tutor Lizzie. Those are the subjects she's lacking i-"

"NO." Lise responded immediately and firmly.

"Maybe some other time," Mayoko said, still keeping up an effort.

"I'm really bad at writing, reading and art though…My handwriting is messy…I prefer typing…" I added. "Maybe Lise could help me with those things…"

A foot connected with my leg under the table. Pain shot up my nerves, and I tried to look like nothing happened. My eye twitched a bit though. Lise continued eating normally. I frowned at her and kept eating.

"Why do you call Lizzie, Lise?"

_Oops…_

"Um…it's hard to explain…Maybe later?"

"All righty then," Mayoko said and ate more beef. I could see in Mayoko where Lise had gotten her bangs and her smile…and her eyes…

"Um…Kururugi-san-"

"Yusei, call me Mayoko. Kururugi-san makes me look around for my mother."

My face grew hot and Lise kicked me again. Her lips mimed the word 'pervert.' I mimed back to her 'stop it!' I rolled my eyes when she stuck her tongue out again. "So Mayoko…what happened to your husband?"

Mayoko paused and straightened up in her wheel chair. She regarded the ceiling, but I knew she wasn't really seeing it. A dreamy air passed over her face. "Roman…he died…a year ago…" Mayoko said quietly. "Roman…I…I really loved him…He left too soon. The good news is I have Lizzie!" At the last statement, Mayoko dragged Lise over and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, stop doing that!" Lise protested, but guessing by her smile and pink cheeks she was really very happy to be so close to her mom.

"What about your family?" Mayoko's next question was.

Instantly, I felt tense. Family was always an awkward subject. For me at least it was… "I…I don't technically have one…" I finally said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry…" Lise's voice and not Mayoko's made me look up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, even stalkers have to have family." Lise grinned and laughed at me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Are you trying to be nice or are you insulting me?"

She shrugged, making her hair bounce. "I'm done…" she said and cleared her plate and chopsticks.

"I'll do the dishes," I offered, standing and clearing my plate too.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want," Lise said angrily, striding out of the room.

Mayoko sighed. "Thank you…I'd do it but…the chair is hard to work with…and…Lizzie insists she do it instead…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it," I assured her. "I usually have to handle more than just three people's plates…"

"About the name Lise, are you going to explain it now?" Mayoko looked at me with the same penetrating x-raying gaze Lise had earlier. "You don't have to tell me, but I think you have a lot to tell…"

I nodded and launched into my story. I told her about when I'd first met Lise, the months afterwards, the reason behind the nickname. I told her about us growing up together. I told her about the bounty hunter attack, and how Lise had almost died. I told her about Jack, Crow and Kalin. I told her about when Lise and I had made the trip from the Satellite to the city. I told her about Akiza, Fish, Leo and Luna although she most likely already knew them. I told her about the Dark signer war, and I told her about Roman's defecting. I told Mayoko about her own death. I told her how much she meant to Lise, and how much pain it had caused her and then so much happiness again. I told her about the first time I'd kissed Lise. A real kiss. I told her how long I'd dated her and then most of what happened right before this whole mess. Basically, I talked more than I'd ever talked in one sitting in my entire life. Mayoko listened to everything. She didn't interrupt and she didn't yell at me or tell me I was nuts.

"You think I'm crazy…"

Mayoko sighed. She examined her hands. "This is a lot to sit on, Yusei…"

"I know…and I'm sorry…I…this is all so frustrating…If…If you want, I can walk out any time."

Lise's mom shook her head. "I don't understand everything you just told me…but I know one thing for sure…" she sighed again. "You…you really love my daughter, don't you?"

I felt very hot and turned away. I kept my hands busy as I cleaned a plate. Mayoko must've seen my ears were turning red. "Yes…" I said quietly.

"I believe you. I think you'd have to be a really good liar or a hospital patient with a huge mental problem for me not to believe you. But you don't strike me as either of those things. I…I'm not happy that I died where you come from, and that I left Lizzie alone…I am, however, glad that she found some new friends and her old friends…I'm glad she found you…If she loved you in that reality, I think she can love you in this reality too…"

"Thanks, Mayoko."

"Sure; just be patient. She'll come around. Show her you care," Mayoko advised, wheeling herself into her first floor bedroom.

I nodded. "Thanks, Mayoko…"

"Of course. Your room is upstairs, across from Lizzie's." Mayoko paused. "Ya know I really like your nickname for her…Lise was it?"

I nodded again, and Mayoko grinned. "I'm going to call her Lise until I die…It's pretty and cute…perfect for her…G'night Yusei…" She ended the conversation by wheeling into her room and closing the door.

I sighed and finished the dishes.

_So Dias; I have to make her fall in love with me…how the hell do I do that? _


	5. Chapter 5

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 5

I swear my alarm clock hates me. It rings at random times during the night when I don't want it to. Then it never rings at the time it needs to ring. Based on this, you can understand why I woke up late this morning…

My Mom was in the kitchen when I slid in on the hardwood floor. I was still putting on my uniform's, red coat. My skirt was on, which I hate wearing, and my knee socks. The knee socks were okay. As long as they stayed below my knees I was happy.

"Where's the fire?" Mom joked.

"Ha ha," I answered her and slipped the last button into place.

"Running late again?" Mom asked, and handed me a plate of soft toast. Soft toast is basically toast except it's still soft so it's easier to eat when you're in a rush in the morning…

"Yep, thanks," I smiled and bit into one of the two slices. Instead of sitting, I leaned on the kitchen counter, ignoring the stools.

Mom laughed and directed her smile behind me. I turned and Yusei was just coming in the doorway. I scowled. "Oh you're still here?"

At first he'd still been tired from getting up probably moments ago. At my words he shook off the lag of sleep. "Oh, you're still annoying?" he countered. I did what I normally do to jerks that are being obnoxious around me. I stuck out my tongue at him and turned back to my toast.

"Lise, be nice," Mom warned.

I froze at the name. "Lise?"

"Yes, Lise," my Mom said impatiently as she got her own toast ready.

"Mom, please don't call me that. It's a stupid name…"

"Well, I think it's cute. Therefore, you're stuck with it. So deal with it. You gotta get going, sweetie, or you'll be late."

"But Mom!"

"No buts. Finish up and skedaddle," she said firmly.

I groaned and finished the first slice of toast. I held the second slice in my mouth with my teeth as I put my shoes on.

"Have a good day," Mom called when I opened the door. "And don't forget to brush your teeth in the bathroom!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. I held my pack over my shoulder and ran out the door. _I may hate school but at least it's an escape from 'Lise' and Yusei…_

/

"Hey, what's up?" Akiza greeted when I walked into our first period class.

"The ceiling," I answered, grinning.

My redheaded friend rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. I meant in Lizzie land."

"Just a bunch of weirdness these past two days…" I said tiredly, sliding into my seat beside her.

"What kinda weirdness?"

"Um…" _How do I tell her the stalker is actually living in my house?_

Just then the bell rang and our Trap/Spell Card teacher, Konoe Sensei walked in the room. "Time for some learning kids. Listen up." He signed onto the activboard and started a PowerPoint on How to Use Continuous Traps.

Great…I just love learning…Akiza was already pretending to scribble notes. She passed me the paper discreetly a couple seconds later.

I'm so bored…She'd written.

I smiled. Note passing in Trap/Spell Class was always a blast. Akiza and I still took notes, but we just looked up Konoe-Sensei's presentations on his website afterwards. He always put up daily lessons there.

Me too…Wanna play Hangman? I wrote back.

Sure

For the next hour, since Trap/Spell Cards and our other class periods were 80 minutes long today, Akiza and I filled the page with words, games and doodles. We were definitely not paying attention. At least we'd have Art with Fish sixth period tomorrow. Now that was a lot of fun, and pure coincidence. We'd all signed up for the same classes! I was taking a Trap/Spell card class, Monster class, dueling P.E, Art, Physics and Algebra.

Just then, an office aid walked in and passed a green paper slip to Konoe Sensei. He'd been in the middle of one of his long, drawling lectures, which he hates to be interrupted in the middle of. His eyes blazed as he examined the sheet quickly. "All right, send him here…" the teacher amended. The teacher aid nodded and left.

Konoe Sensei turned back to his curious and whispering students. "We will be getting a new student today. When he comes in, be nice and treat him like all your fellow peers…Yada, yada, yada…blah, blah, blah…Just talk amongst yourselves for the next 20 minutes…" The second Konoe Sensei returned to his desk and sat down, the class erupted.

"Awesome! A new student! Hope he's cute!" a popular Blondie gushed from the seat in front of me. I didn't remember her name. She wasn't a relevant factor in my life, so I hadn't bothered to learn it. She convened with her friends to discuss how attractive the new student would be.

I rolled my eyes. _Who cares if the guy's cute…It's just a guy… _

Akiza laughed. "They seem pretty excited."

I shrugged and took a book out of my back pack. "Not a big deal."

"Oh come on, Liz! A new student in the middle of the year is fun!"

I put down my book. "Yeah, but it isn't the middle of the year, Akiza. It's the first day of October. The kid only missed a month of stuff. Which isn't much by the way; we just started the school year."

Akiza sighed. "Yeah, I know…I'm just trying to get excited…Nothing really amazing has happened here since…well, ever…"

I laughed at her comment. "You're right too. Nothing really exciting ever happens around here…"

The class quickly quieted, like a large flow of raging water had been dammed, when Konoe Sensei stood up. The other kids waited with baited breath. I shook my head and opened my book again. From the back of my mind I heard the door click open and a new pair of feet walk in.

Akiza gasped quietly. "Liz," she whispered. "You might wanna look at this newbie for a change…"

I ignored her and turned a page. She poked me, and I shook it off.

"Well, don't just stand there," Konoe Sensei barked. "Tell the class your name."

I heard the kid take a deep breath. "Um…hi…My name is Yusei Fudo…"

My head snapped up. _No, no, no! This isn't happening! I'm dreaming again! Damnit, it is him! _My book fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

Konoe Sensei noticed. "Kururugi-kun, everything all right?"

I just stared and stared. Yusei wasn't wearing a uniform. I assumed he didn't have one yet. This was NOT happening. He was NOT here. My mouth was wide open, and my mom would say it was ripe for catching flies. I swallowed and found my voice.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl. Can I go to the nurse's office?"


	6. Chapter 6

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 6

"You can go, NOW." Konoe…um I guess he's my Sensei now…so yeah…let Lise leave. She stood and scooted out of the room faster than she'd dropped her book. Konoe-Sensei pointed to a desk diagonally in front of Lise. "That'll be your seat. Sit down and enjoy the last 10 minutes of class getting to know everybody else…"

"Okay…" I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as I wove my way in between the desks to get to my seat. Everybody in class was staring at me. I felt relieved to escape at least a few eyes as I sat in my seat that was, thankfully, near the back.

"What's up?" a blond girl asked me. She wiggled her fingers at me and blew a very pink gum bubble that popped and folded back into her mouth. She wore several different colored rings and a gaudy necklace. Her make-up was overly applied and secretly reminded me of a really bad clown. This girl didn't remind me at all of Lise.

"Um…Nothing?" I answered.

"My name's Hiro. It's nice to meet you," she chirped in a bitter sweet voice.

"Um…same here?"

"Cool, so a group of, like, my friends sits together at, like, lunch. We're, like, the only people ya need to know. You wanna, like, join us?" Her tone made it clear to me that if Hiro could control my movements there was no way I wouldn't sit with her group.

"Um…no thanks…I can figure out who I want to know and don't want to know…"

Hiro wrinkled her nose in a very unattractive way. "Whatever," she huffed and turned to talk to a different person. "Talk to ya later then." She started to rapidly converse with a brown-haired girl about…shoes…

I sighed and Akiza sat next to me. "Hey," she said and offered her hand. "Akiza, but I think you already knew that, right?"

I nodded. "Yep," and I shook her hand.

"So…um…you and Liz?"

I frowned a little. "I'm not stalking her…I'm just…really…um…"

Akiza stopped me with her hand in front of my face. "Look, all I need to know is that you're not a stalker and you're not gonna try to get her pregnant or something. That's good enough for me. You seem like an okay guy to be honest."

I smiled. It was a small smile, but then again, I don't tend to smile often. "Thanks…"

A school bell rang in the distance.

"Oops…Looks like we gotta go," Akiza said, hoisting her bag back over her shoulder. She grabbed Lise's too. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

I dug my schedule out of my jacket pocket. "Um…yeah…that'd be great…"

She took my schedule and quickly perused it. "Well, you're in luck. We have Physics together. Come on." She walked out of the classroom and turned abruptly to the right. I followed her.

"When you say 'we' do you mean-"

Akiza smiled knowingly and cut me off. "Liz has Physics with me too. We also have art class together, but that's it. In Math class she's by herself. I'm in a different class and a different class time. Fish is one math level below us, but at least we all have art together."

"That's cool."

The red-headed psychic nodded and strode into a different classroom. This room was definitely built for science. I felt sorta relaxed. Science was a favorite of mine. I was dead set on sitting quietly in the back…and remaining invisible for at least this class.

/

Based on the first day, I learned a lot of things really fast. Per day, there were only three classes that were very long. Mondays and Wednesdays I had first period, third, and fifth. You can probably guess my schedule for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then Friday came together as a giant mash of every class in order…Our school followed a western pattern meaning that we got Sundays and Saturdays off.

Lise and I had either four or three classes together. I'd find out for sure tomorrow. I quickly spotted her amongst the dark-haired heads milling around the school campus. She was at her locker, transferring items from her bag to the locker. Her face had a sour and agitated look to it.

"Hi…" I said when I was as close as I could be without shouting.

She turned briefly and groaned. "Go away, wouldja?" Finished with whatever she'd been doing, she slammed her locker and started to walk towards the front doors. I followed her.

"So…uh…how do you get home?"

"I fly home when I'm not walking with the twins, or Fish, or Akiza. It's harder for them to keep up with me. But today Akiza has Ecology Club, Fish has Badminton, and the twins are going to a friend's house," Lise answered, pushing the doors open.

Even though she didn't like me she still liked to talk. Good thing some things hadn't changed. Maybe I could keep her talking.

"Ever ridden a runner?"

"No. I don't need to," she said curtly.

"Oh…yeah…right…" Secretly, I was pleased. If she hadn't done any riding, it meant she didn't have a boyfriend… I pushed my excitement down and tried to speak casually. "So…do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…and why do you care?" she snapped as we turned the corner that started the walk to her home.

"No reason…"

"But I do like somebody…"

My face fell. This was not good…

"His name is Daichi Nakamura…He…he's really cool and well-known…I'm kind of a freak so…So he doesn't know who I am…" Her face was pink. The same color it turned when she talked about me…or used to anyway…In a couple seconds she seemed to snap back to reality. "But that's not…something to think about right now. You can walk right?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but she spoke before I could get a word out.

"Great. I'll leave you to your own time. See you at home, or if I'm lucky you'll get hit by a bus. Bye, stalker," she stuck her tongue out at me and rose into the air. The next split second she was zooming off towards home.

"I…I'm not a stalker!" I yelled pitifully back at her. My words echoed back at me and bounced around in the air molecules for no one else to hear. I sighed and continued walking.

/

The first thing I heard when I opened the door was yelling. Not good…

"Why does he have to go to MY school!"

"It's the only school within walking distance! I figured he knew you so he could make friends!"

I tried to be as quiet as I could while I put my jacket on the coat rack and sat down at the table.

"He already has friends! The delusions he comes up with!"

"He's not crazy!

"Oh really? He's just spewing nonsense! He doesn't really know me or my friends!"

"You said yourself he knew your favorite color and food!"

"That's because he's stalking me!"

"We can't kick him out!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'd be on the street! Is that what you want?"

"I don't care! He freaks me out! He scares me! I don't…I hate him! "

Mayoko became very quiet. I felt like I'd just been stabbed in the gut. She hated me…It wasn't the first time she'd said that, but it still hurt…

"He stays," she said calmly. "That's final, and you WILL be nice to him or, so help me God, you will not leave this house except for school and martial arts. Do you understand?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now if you can't be nice to him, at least be civil. I go back to work next Monday. I don't wanna hear anything about you treating him poorly. Give him a chance. You might find that you like him more than Nakamura."

"Fat chance…" Lise muttered, but loud enough so her mom, and I, could hear.

"That's enough. This discussion is over." In angry spasms, Mayoko wheeled herself into the kitchen.

Lise followed quietly behind her and sat at the table as well. She breathed deeply and bounced her foot up and down.

"Um…I'm really sorry…" I said quietly.

She sighed and turned to me. "I…I don't want anything from you…But maybe…I can be your friend…"

I smiled. "I'd like that." _It's a start… _


	7. Chapter 7

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 7

/

Lise: wait a minute…why do I not remember Yusei?

Yusei: yeah…I'm not entirely okay with that…

ME: It's just how I'm writing the story…I'm sorry! I thought it was a neat idea…

Yusei: I wouldn't say it's horrible but…

Lise: it's painful…

ME: I know! I'm sorry! But it gets better! I promise…

Lise: promise?

Yusei: I don't like feeling lonely…

ME: believe me; I know what that's like. I swear, promise and cross my heart and hope to die, that it'll get better

Lise: do we kiss?

Yusei: uh… :blushes:

ME: not in this chapter…

Lise: dang it!

ME: so, without further ado, the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds nor will I ever. Thanks for reading!

/

It'd been a month…one entire month…Having Yusei around wasn't SO bad…

I still refused to let him help me with anything. It was weird enough that he already knew I sucked at those…And that I was really good at Art and Language Arts…

"Happy Halloween, Mom!" I chirped when we walked into the front door.

"Hi Lise," she smiled at me from the kitchen counter. "I'm making cookies."

At first I was excited. Mom always made pumpkin cookies for Halloween. The wheelchair reminded me it must've been really hard. I threw my shoes near the coats and joined her. The kitchen was a mess, and Mom had flour all over her, but she looked fine. Nothing was incinerating and there wasn't anything wrong.

"Are you sure about this? I know you got off work early but-"

"Lise, stop doting on me. I'm your mother, and I may be immobile from the waist down but that doesn't mean I can't get the job done!" she winked and peeked into the oven. "They're done. You need to move unless you want me to burn your butt."

I laughed and went to my room. I stripped off the hated skirt and replaced it with my jean capris. The stupid uniform sweater I threw somewhere into my closet. My favorite t-shirt took its place. The shirt was black with a silver circular pattern across the front and back.

"So what're your plans for this year?" Mom asked when I walked back downstairs.

I sat at the counter to watch her work. "Well, I don't think I'll go trick-or-treating. Crow and Jack definitely said no. Kalin's thinking about it. Fish thinks we should have a party. Akiza jumped on the idea and I think she's planning a legitimate party," I reported. The air filled with the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies. My mouth watered.

Mom smiled sneakily. "Maybe you could take the chance to show Yusei the city at night?"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted before I even said a word.

"Already seen it," Yusei said, sliding onto the stool next to me.

I stared at him. He noticed quickly and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "What?"

"Make some noise when you move!" I said angrily. He seemed to come out of nowhere…

He turned from pink to red. "Okay…Um, what're you making, Mayoko?"

"Pumpkin cookies. It is Halloween after all," she winked and set the newly finished cookie tray on the counter. "The kids in our neighborhood usually go trick-or-treating. I think Lizzie, oops I mean Lise, started that with her father. Roman is a Japanese American. It explains Lise's pretty blond hair when I have such dark hair."

I groaned. I hated it when Mom told people that. My hair was just something there on my head. I usually just washed it, brushed it, and did something to keep it out of my face. I did like it when Mom told stories about Dad, just not to other people…And he'd only been dead for a year!

"Lise, can you put the cookies on a plate? I need to start the next batch…" Mom asked, wheeling towards the opposite kitchen counter.

"Sure," I hopped off my stool and grabbed a spatula as I passed. It was a simple matter to dig the spatula under the cookies and place them on the platter my mom had laid out earlier.

"They smell awesome," Yusei said as the room filled with the scent of pumpkin cookies.

"No eating them until later. Most of them are for the kids. They love those cookies," Mom explained, popping the second tray in the oven. She set the timer and wheeled over to us.

"Two cookies broke," I reported.

Mom nodded. "The softer ones break. The pieces are still good. Share them with Yusei," she suggested as she wheeled out to the table. The wooden surface was covered with transparent baggies, assorted ribbons and little toys. Mom certainly loved to go all out.

I grudging passed Yusei a broken cookie. "Milk?" He shook his head and nibbled one piece. "This is really good!"

Mom laughed. "It should be! It takes forever to make enough!"

Yusei smiled and finished the cookie piece. I rolled my eyes and blew a long exaggerated breath that pushed the hair in my face temporarily away. There were always some stray strands that managed to miss my attention.

I stuffed my own cookie piece into my mouth and walked out of the room. I quickly returned with my homework. It spread over and completely covered the half of the counter I sat down in front of. If I was going to a party and doing anything tonight, all of this crap had to be finished first. I started on the physics stuff. It was my worst subject and I always worked hardest to easiest. And man this stuff was hard…

I finally finished, and most likely got half of them wrong, 45 minute later. I threw that on the floor. Done pile started. I pulled my math journal over and looked at the worksheet. I looked at my notes. They looked completely different. I turned the page. Now they looked similar...sort of… I sighed and tackled the little part at the end that I handed finished.

I was halfway through a problem when Yusei pointed at my paper. My head whirled toward him faster than he could see. I glared at him. "What?"

He recovered quickly and pointed to my answer. "That's not right."

I pushed my homework towards him. "Fine then; you do it."

He ripped a blank sheet out of my notebook, wrote down the problem, and started to solve it. He worked fast. It took him maybe three and a half minutes to do that one problem that'd taken me at least ten minutes. He pushed the paper back to me. "That's the answer."

His answer looked like this: (2, 3), and mine looked like this: (3.567, 4.532).

I scanned through my work quickly. Where did I make a mistake?

He pointed again. "Here; they give you Y, so it's easier to find Y instead of X. Just put this equation in place of Y and solve."

"Oh..." I scowled and erased furiously. I swear my Mom was smiling like a crazed maniac. I didn't even need to look to see it. Her mind screamed satisfaction.

Speaking of minds, I can't read Yusei's. It's very strange and it makes me uneasy around him. I tried to read it once in class. I got nothing back. It was like his mind had a giant built in force field. I cornered him about it after the class. Cornered isn't exactly the right word… I kinda flipped him onto his back and pinned him down…He didn't seem to mind and even explained to me what he thought was the reason. I think the real reason I'm so freaked out about the whole thing is cuz he knows so much about me, and I don't have a clue about him… I do know one thing though; he's very hard to get rid of…

I finished my math homework much faster than my Physics homework. I added that to the done pile too.

Next was writing and art. Then I was free. Luckily the writing homework was easy. I had to write a poem. I quickly scribble something down that I just mind blurted. A mish mash of nonsense, which fits me cuz right now that's kinda my life.

My phone started ringing the second I added my poem to the done pile. I smiled at the ringtone. I'd set it to play Hyperdrive. I answered it and put the phone in the crook of my neck while I got my sketchbook out. "Pronto," I said into the receiver.

"Hi," a guy's voice answered.

"Daichi?" I felt my face getting really hot.

"Yeah, wassup?" he said.

"Oxygen," I answered automatically. He laughed. I grinned and twirled my hair nervously. _I made him laugh! _

"So, a buncha my friends and I are gonna go to, like, a party. You wanna come?"

I bit my lip. Was this real? "Um…like as a date?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"O-okay!"

"See you tonight. Party's at my place. Starts at seven. See ya there."

"Bye!" I managed to say and hung up. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"So…you have a date with Mr. Nakamura…" my Mom said. Her voice was flat.

I nodded. Even though she didn't have much enthusiasm right now, I sure did. "This is so awesome!"

"I'm gonna go…" Yusei said quietly and got up. He found the front door and exited.

I didn't care. He's just my friend. I think he's kinda like Crow, Jack, and Kalin; an adopted brother…I did feel a tiny twinge of guilt though. A very small twinge.

I picked up my sketchbook. This was the school sketchbook and I couldn't focus anymore on something for school. I ran into my room quickly and grabbed my own sketchbook.

At the counter again, I turned to a blank page. Nakamura was on my mind. I wanted to draw him. My pencil, or maybe my hand, or maybe my heart made the pencil move across the page. The profile looked like…this…strong jaw…angular face…small frown…ears hidden at the tips by hair…broad shoulders…swooping down from the neck…the hair was like…this…and the eyes…the last part was like…

I blinked out of my drawing trance. It was hard to get into that, and it was when I did my best work…I stared at my drawing for hours it felt like. Everything was sketched in except for the eye. The one you could see in the drawing anyway…that was blank and soulless.

I dropped my pencil, and it made a small thunk noise when it hit the floor. That hair, the face, jawline, the beginning of the arm, the mark… I had drawn Yusei…


	8. Chapter 8

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 8

/

Lise: the last chapter was short…

ME: not in terms of words. It was long in that sense.

Yusei: I think she means in time. The time period was short.

ME: yeah, I wanted it like that.

Lise: at least I got to draw. That was fun. I think by now I can draw Yusei with my eyes closed.

Yusei: -smiles-

ME: awww…

Lise and Yusei:blush:

ME: Yay! Next chapter! And before those two start up again, here's the disclaimer! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. This is for fun!

/

I sat on the front steps of Lise's home. Lise's and Mayoko's home…

I decided I really hate different realities. The real world might have been hard, but at least it was better than this. It was much better…

I missed Lise. My Lise; the one who would smile at me sweetly and still be able to kick my ass before she'd kiss me. I guess this is still that Lise, I scare her though because I know her and she doesn't know me. I can see it on her face. Maybe I should tell her a lot about myself.

I instantly hated this Nakamura guy too… What if Lise fell for him instead? I didn't want Lise to die. I didn't want to force her to like me either. I sighed. This was so frustrating…To add insult to injury I'd seen Nakamura in school. Personally, I was thoroughly unimpressed with the guy. He tried too hard to be cool. The way he walked, talked and had to have girls hanging on him all the time. My definition of him: pathetic.

I realized I wasn't accomplishing anything sitting out on the tiny porch and stood up. The door opened before I could even touch the handle. Lise walked out looking…

"You look beautiful…" I blurted.

She stopped and stared at me. Her face was getting red and I could feel mine getting hot too. She had changed again…Her face was free of make-up, which she definitely doesn't need. Her jeans, a little longer than necessary, covered her shoes. She wore a white tank top with a white flowing top. A golden flame sprouted and shone across the shirt from her shoulder to her stomach. Her long bangs were tied back and she had a small bag around her shoulder. It was perfect for her.

"Thanks…um…you're kinda in the way…" she told me.

"Oh right!" I moved over.

She nodded and smiled. I watched her as she walked into the night…

"Lise!"

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

I stepped right up to her. "Be careful tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"I've seen Nakamura. He…He doesn't really like you…"

She glared at me. "How do you know?"

"Because I've seen him in school. I have a class with him that you don't have, and he's a jerk. He doesn't really like you! I don't wanna see you get hurt!"

"What're you talking about? How could you say that? 'He doesn't care about me?' What makes you think- mph!" I kissed her gently and pulled back an inch or two. Suddenly her arms were around my shoulders and she was kissing me. One of my hands was in her hair and the other was on her waist.

I heard a small gasp from Lise and she pushed me away. "You kissed me!"

"Well, you kissed me back!"

"What's your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"You! I aaaagghhh! Leave me alone!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lise stormed off. I was left on the front porch…alone…again…

I sighed and sat on the steps again. _Way to go…_

/

I stalked across the street as fast as I could. He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! And I kissed back…Why? He…I…I'd liked him kissing me. His lips had been soft…dry but soft…I wanted to…I wanted to kiss him again…And the drawing! How did that happen?

I shook my head. No. Tonight I was going to a party. A cool party! At Daichi Nakamura's house…I felt my face grow warmer.

I easily lifted into the air. It was easier for me to find Nakamura's house from the sky. I get lost easily.

I smiled and touched down a block from his house. If people found out about my powers…I don't even wanna think about it…

The door was wide open when I walked up. Music blared loudly and teenagers were drunkenly hurling themselves at each other. Of course this party had alcohol…

I shivered and put my bag down near the door. Well, more like behind the door. I wouldn't put it past some of these kids to attempt thievery.

I hesitantly walked through the hallway. It was hard to see with flashing party lights and no actual house lights on. Kids danced their way past me and I maneuvered away from them. My senses were screaming to leave.

"Ew, who invited the freak?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I stiffened and faced Hiro and her entourage. All three girls wore ridiculously revealing tank tops and skirts. Actually the skirts were so short the hemline _was_ technically the skirt. Hiro wore a deep red tank top…I think it was red at least. Anyway, her enormous cleavage was blatantly on display. Her two little followers, Yui and Ume, wore the same tank, but in blue and green and with less cleavage…

"Nobody…" I answered steadily.

"Well, this nobody seems like a moron. Why don't you go home and practice whatever it is your little group of freaks does," Hiro suggested meanly.

"Why? Am I threatening your amazingness with my presence?" I asked coolly.

"No, but you are embarrassing yourself," Hiro stalked off with her 'friends' inches away. I frowned. Hiro likes a good verbal tousle. If she walked away from me, then she is definitely planning something…

I shook off her strangeness and headed off for a drink. Outside there were five coolers. First one…beer…second…beer…third…oh wine, wow…still no SODA! I didn't bother to check the other coolers. This was indefinitely a drinking no parents around party. I needed to find Daichi A-SAP.

"Oh hey Liz…" somebody said a little to my right. The person who spoke was a guy in my math class…I think…he was REALLY high…off alcohol…and maybe drugs too…Actually alcohol and cigarettes. He had a pack and was smoking like crazy. A beer bottle shook in his other hand. "I think…Daichi…was looking for you…upstairs…"

"Okay…uh…thanks…?"

"Yutaka."

"Thanks Yutaka…" I said and slunk, thankfully away.

The stairs weren't difficult to find. Getting up them was. The stairway was almost completely blocked by dancing, drunk, teenage morons. I just barely managed to climb up from the first stair.

At the top, I spotted a girl I knew. Her name was Nana. She was pretty, smart and kind. What I didn't understand was why she was here. I mean…it was strange…I got a strange vibe from her so I delved into her mind. In the back of my head I reasoned that I probably should've done that with Hiro earlier. Apparently Nana was…waiting for Daichi? She looked nervous and desperate. Oh…she and Daichi were going out? Then why did he ask me out? Did he really?

"Hi Nana…" I said…

"Hi…" she said quietly. Before I could say anything else she rapped twice on the door she stood next to.

Daichi's voice blew through the door. "Just a sec!" There was a giggle and some rustling and then the door opened and closed quickly. I noticed the edge of a sink as the door closed; the bathroom. "Hey Liz…wassup?"

I scowled. "Oxygen…"

He tilted my head up to his face with his fingers on my chin. His breath reeked of alcohol. "You look hot…ready to go? I got Nana manning the door so you don't have to worry about us getting caught…"

I smacked his hand away. "What're you talking about?"

"I want to do it with you. I have Mitsuru in the bathroom already. It'll be fun…" he whined. One of his hands found my belly button and he stroked it. He might have thought he was being sexy but he just looked disgusting to me.

So this was why he called me? I was such an idiot…I was stupid and really pissed that I was so naïve. Yusei was right. "No thanks. I'm outta here." I smacked his hand away and walked away.

"Don't leave on our account, sweetie," Hiro's purred when I turned the corner. Her gaze shifted past my shoulder and she nodded. Confused I spun around and got a face-full of water. A whole bucket had been emptied on me.

"I hope that was one wet ride, bitch," Hiro taunted. I rubbed my eyes to get the water out and felt something pulling me from behind. A loud ripping sound filled my ears. Ume tore a large piece of clothing from my shirt. I stared at her, my mouth wide open. She smiled malevolently and watched me shiver in my wet clothes. Next Yui grabbed me and tore another piece off my shirt.

"Stop!" I managed to shout.

Hiro and her friends just laughed. I wanted to kill them so badly. I could do it too. I was a black belt and I could definitely do it. I couldn't kill someone. I couldn't hurt them. I would be blamed and I would be in trouble. Everybody knew Hiro picked on me and everyone here was on her side. There was nothing I could do…

Hiro pulled on my shirt and her friends pulled on my hair. The elastic broke and my wet bangs tumbled into my face. My shirt tore completely off. My tank top, bra, and jeans were totally soaked. All three of them broke one of the tank top straps and ripped my jeans for fun. I bit my lip. _I. Will. Not. Cry. _I tasted blood.

"That's enough," Hiro stopped the girls with one simple command. The order came a little late as there was now a rather large hole in the back of my tank top. At least it was still on me… "Now, you little bitch," Hiro whispered in my ear. "You will stay out of my way. I get whatever I want; capiche?"

I didn't answer her. I just ran. Down the stairs, to the door, grab my bag, and through the door into the dark night. It was only eight. I had spent an hour at that party. It had felt like forever. I refused to cry though. _Home…_ Like a programmed robot I walked mindlessly towards home. I couldn't fly. I was too miserable. _Don't cry…Do. Not. Cry. _

I finally reached my house. It was beautiful. It was amazing in this darkness. Mom wouldn't be home… It was Halloween and all the kids knew not to come to our house because at the park there was the haunted house and Mom's cookies.

Too exhausted to dig in my bag for my keys, I pounded on the door. Maybe the door could feel as much pain as I did now… I didn't expect an answer…

/

I nearly jumped out of my skin when somebody pounded on the door. It couldn't be Mayoko. She had been gone for a long time and wasn't supposed to be back for another four hours at least…

I got up from the couch and went to the door. The second I swung it open, Lise tumbled in. I caught her before she hit the ground face first. She seemed to have no strength to stand so I sat on the knelt on the floor with her.

She looked terrible. Her jeans and tank top were ripped to near pieces. Her shirt was nowhere to be seen and she was completely drenched in water from head to foot. There wasn't a cloud in sight in the night sky though…

"Lise, are you-"

"You were right…" she choked out and burst into tears. I sat there and held her. I knew for sure that when Lise was like this the best thing was for her to cry. Cry until there was nothing left and she became exhausted or fell asleep.

Her flow finally stopped and she sniffed and shivered in the cold. Her adrenaline was gone. I held her as close as possible to try and keep her warm.

I ran a hand gently through her hair and whispered to her. "Lise…I have never wished to be wrong so much in my entire life…"


	9. Chapter 9

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 9

/

Lise: that last chapter WAS horrible!

ME: I'm sorry…I'm always saying that…

Yusei: I got to kiss you… :blush: that's good…

Lise: yeah…is anything bad gonna happen to me this chapter?

Yusei: or me? Or us for that matter?

ME: I don't think so…

Lise: thank God!

Yusei: I still don't like that answer…

ME: anyway…I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, and I hope you enjoy this!

/

Like I said, when Lise had finished she was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and gathered her into my arms. The door closed with a small creak when I stood and nudged it with my foot.

She sighed and shivered again. Her clothes were still wet…If she was going to avoid getting sick she would need to change her clothes…There was no way in hell I was doing that…Lise already thought I was a stalker. I didn't want her thinking I'd stripped her too.

I sighed and laid her on the couch. Her blond hair fanned out where her head rested. It was already drying. I pushed her bangs out of her face. Subconsciously she hugged herself to stay warm. Remembering she was _still _soaked, I ran throughout the house to find all the blankets I could. I returned quickly, placed all the blankets on Lise one by one and sat down on the floor. I turned the volume on the TV down and watched in the dark.

The movie was Disney I think…Lise loved to watch movies…With me when we had been together…Her Mom had introduced her to Disney at an early age and she loved to re-watch her favorites…I could never remember which one was which though…

Suddenly there was rustling behind me and I turned to see Lise sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the TV screen for a couple seconds. "You're watching Pocahontas? I LOVE that movie!"

I smiled. "I didn't know what movie it was…It looked good…"

"Well, now ya know," she said smiling and joined me on the floor.

"Um…your clothes are still wet…do you-"

"Oh right!" she interrupted and jumped up, throwing blankets everywhere and dashed upstairs. Luckily for her a commercial popped up as she left. I barely counted to three when she had come back and slid under the blankets. She was now dressed in an orange tank top and black sweat pants. As for me, I just wore my usual black shirt with jeans. We were both comfortable though…

Something was bothering Lise. I could tell by the way she poked her index fingers together.

"You all right? I'm really sorry about tonight…I should've…made you stay or something…or…"

She shook her head and adjusted to look directly at me. "It's not about that. I should've known it was gonna be a disaster from the start."

"Okay…"

She was turning red and I could feel my face getting warmer too. "Have you…did you…am I…have you kissed anybody else?"

I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath till I let it out. I relaxed again. "No not really…"

She frowned. "Not really? What does that mean?"

"I was forced to kiss somebody else once…"

"Oh…" she said in a guarded voice. "I guess that means you-"

I laughed and smiled. "Don't be like that. You kissed the same person."

She did a double take at that one. "Wait, what? I kissed a girl?"

"It was a guy when you kissed it…and a girl for me."

"The same person, but it was a guy and a girl? I…what?"

"It's hard to explain…but I was pretty pissed when I saw what was going on."

"At me?"

I shook my head. "No, at the robot thing."

"So it was a changing robot that kissed us? EW!"

I laughed again. She was good at that. "You're tellin' me. It took us forever to get the taste out."

She smiled and turned pink. "It…It feels weird how you talk about me…"

I frowned. "How so?"

"Cuz you have these memories of me that I've never had…It feels like I'm disconnected from my own life…It scares me…"

"I'm sorry…In my reality things are different…very different…"

/

_Different? What does that mean? _

"Different how?" I asked, curiously. Until he turned pink I didn't realize how close I was to him. Our noses were maybe two inches apart.

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you…It's…your life is harder in my reality…But you do get through it…" His eyes looked sad but hopeful. I think he was trying to be guarded…but…his eyes gave away everything…

My own eyes fell on his mark. I hadn't seen it before…Not this close anyway…There were a few guys at my school with marks but not many. All of them had done something they shouldn't have to get them…

I traced his mark with my finger. The pink on his cheeks turned red. His blue eyes darted to my finger and back to my face. "How did you get this?" I said quietly. One of my tank top straps slipped off my shoulder. I froze instantly. Nothing was showing but…I was still self-conscious…

Yusei smiled. It wasn't a greedy smile that boys have when they're staring at your chest or butt. It wasn't even a lustful smile. His smile was sweet and his eyes glimmered with some memory I didn't have. Gently, he slid my strap back onto my shoulder.

"About my mark…That's a long story…that I will tell later…"

"What can you tell me now?" I pestered. If the guy was gonna live with me and my Mom, then I was definitely going to try to get stuff outta him…

"How about…I tell you about something our gang did together?"

"You mean a drug gang?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I meant…a duel gang we had in Satellite when we were growing up…"

"Oh…okay…I'm listening…" I wrapped myself in blankets and settled down.

"All right; here goes…"

/

_The sun beat down mercilessly on the heads of the Enforcers. It was a good thing the weather was so dry. If it had been humid and hot the team probably would have stayed home. No; the team of five had a job to do. They were invading and taking out an opposing duel gang that day. _

_Kalin, the leader, approached the entrance first. His teammates Jack, Crow, Yusei and Lise followed closely behind him. He examined his map. _

"_This is the place," Kalin announced and boldly walked through the chain-link fence opening. _

"_Uh… you sure about that, Kalin?" Crow asked when the team was all inside. _

"_Yeah, there's nothing here…" Jack agreed. _

"_I sense the energy of people…Kalin isn't wrong but…he is wrong?" Lise suggested, shrugging and scanning the flat expanse of earth. _

"_The ground doesn't have any machinery or junk piled up anywhere…It's completely clear…why? This doesn't make sense…" Yusei thought out loud as he pondered the empty area. _

"_I'm 99% positive this is the place," Kalin insisted, checking the map for the umpteenth time. _

"_I got it!" Lise suddenly cried, and sat down. She hurriedly started taking off her sneakers and socks. _

"_Um…" Crow looked disbelievingly at the only girl in the gang. _

"_What're you doing?" Yusei asked, suddenly coming out of his thought process. _

"_You'll see…" Lise promised and stood up in her bare feet. The boys moved back and out of her way. Several seconds passed by and Lise used the time to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. Suddenly she struck a wide stance and jammed her heel into the earth as hard as she could. Sound waves vibrated through the earth from Lise's heel like ripples in a pond. The sound filled the girl's ears and told her what she needed to know. _

"_Clever…" she commented and sat back down to put her shoes and socks back on. _

"_Whattaya mean?" Kalin said impatiently. _

_Lise gestured to the flat expanse of ground in front of them. "This entire place is the base. It's underground! There are dozens of duelists underneath." _

"_Cool!" Crow exclaimed. _

_Jack nodded along with Yusei. The dark-haired boy walked back across the grounds to examine them closer. _

"_Yeah it's cool," Lise was saying. "But we need to be careful cuz there are a lotta-" _

_The dragon girl's sentence was interrupted when a cracking sound as quick as a clap broke through the air. The ground beneath Yusei gave way and he disappeared underground faster than Crow, the closest, could grab him. The four remaining teammates listened and then heard a small thump. _

"_Traps…" Lise finished weakly. _

"_Damnit…" Kalin swore… _

"_You okay, mate?" Jack called down the hole. _

"_Yeah…" Yusei's voice called back. He coughed. "It's just dusty down here!" _

_Lise sighed. Her shoes and socks back on her feet, she stood back up. _

_She took three steps and BAM! She too fell down a hole very much like the one Yusei had fallen down just moments ago. She screamed shortly and grit her teeth. The hole gave way to a pipeline that acted as a slide down into the opposing duel gang's base. _

_Faster and faster she slid down the pipe until she ran smack dab into Yusei. 'Ran' wouldn't be the proper term. It was more like she slammed into his back and flattened him into the tunnel floor. He groaned and Lise winced. _

"_Sorry…" she whispered, standing up. _

"_It's okay…Just…yeah…it's okay…" he said and got to a standing position as well. His cheeks were flushed pink. Lise's looked exactly the same. _

"_You two okay down there?" Kalin yelled. _

"_Yeah; just a little bruised!" Lise shouted back. "And feeling like an idiot for not realizing a trap was in front of me…"she added quietly. She started brushing off the dust and soot that had collected on her skin and clothes. Yusei did the same. _

"_Do you know how to get out?" Crow's voice echoed down the tunnel. _

_Lise shook her head and Yusei answered back; "No." _

"_We'll find the entrance and get you two out! You find the entrance on the inside so we can meet up and leave! We'll try another day!" Kalin instructed and the scuffling of their shoes on the ground disappeared after a few minutes. _

"_So…what's the plan?" Lise asked guiltily. _

"_Not sure…How about we split up and use the live feed on our duel disks to talk when we find the exit," Yusei said. The response was a blank stare. "Press the small gray button near your wrist…"_

"_Oh! That's what it does!" Lise pressed the button. "Now which way?" _

"_Pick a tunnel, and we'll see how things go from there. See ya later…" The dark-haired boy selected the farthest left tunnel and disappeared in its depths. Lise picked a different tunnel and walked down it. _

_The tunnel walls were smooth in some places, rough in others, and even wet where pipelines still in use were carrying water. Both Enforcers had to feel their way it was so dark. _

_Lise bit her lip. She wanted to use her newfound energy abilities but the tiny little orb was still…difficult… Risking a tunnel collapse or discovery was not a good idea. _

"_A map…that'd be a good idea…" she thought out loud. _

_The tunnel ended and the light improved. The tunnel gave way to a hallway raised slightly over a large square of underground. The entire area was lit by large flood lights and flashlights. Some of the duelists were gambling or actually dueling. A large two-door opening screamed exit. Only problem was the exit had a ton of people who would not like two stowaways sneaking past them. _

"_Okay…now what…" Lise mumbled, staying in the shadows as best she could. _

_A boy turned onto the hallway she was standing in. His flashlight lazily swept past dark corners. Panic welled in the girl's throat. There was nowhere to hide…She closed her eyes and backed up to a small door, hoping against hope she would be overlooked. _

_Suddenly the door behind her opened and she was pulled backwards. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth and her waist. The door shut the second she was inside the small room. Angry with herself for being caught, Lise went into action. She bit the guy's hand and jammed her heel into his foot. _

"_Ow!" Yusei exclaimed, releasing Lise and waving his injured hand in the air. "You bit me!" _

"_Well, yeah! I didn't know who you were and I you didn't exactly do a good job on letting me know it was you!"_

"_Oh, so you would've been okay with them finding you?" _

"_I would've thought of something!" _

"_Yeah right!"_

"_Hey, unlike YOU, I happen to be only partially human!"_

"_I-" Yusei froze. Voices had carried into the little maintenance room. The duel gang had found them! "Hide, now…" Yusei said in a low voice. Without arguing, Lise nodded and the two jumped behind a large pile of boxes piled in the corner. _

_Next second, the door clicked open and at least three boys entered with flashlights. They turned them off because the lights were on. They were already suspicious. _

_Lise peeked out a natural hole between the boxes and the wall. She gasped when the boot of a gang member stepped down in front of her line of sight. _

_Yusei grabbed her, covering her mouth again and pulling her over where no one could see them. She rung her hands silently. A drop of sweat slid down both their foreheads. _

_**Come on…leave already! **__Yusei silently pleaded. _

"_Dude, did you leave the light on again?" one guy asked. _

"_I swear I turned it off when I left!" another boy insisted. _

"_Whatever," a third voice scoffed and turned off the lights on their way out. _

_The door shut and the two stowaways sighed. Yusei dropped his hand from Lise's mouth. "Sorry…" _

_She shook her head. "No…it's okay…Geez that…that was…" _

"_Yeah…Right now we gotta figure a way out…" _

"_I know how to get out."_

"_You do?" Yusei asked doubtfully as Lise stood up. _

"_Yep! Though it'll be hard…but…" Lise's eyes lit up like a new spark had been ignited. "I think I have a plan…" _

_- -\_

_Lise took a deep breath once more. She needed to stay focused for this. _

"_Just lie flat, kay? Don't move too much or you'll mess me up. I don't want you to fall right in the middle of all those guys," Lise instructed. _

_Yusei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cuz I'd just LOVE to be stuck here."_

_Lise punched him in the arm. "Focus, and be quiet!" _

_All goofing off aside, Yusei nodded. "Ready."_

_The dragon girl waved her hand a circle of red energy unfolded. It glowed softly in the darkness. As silently as they could the two Enforcers left the storage room and jumped off the edge of the suspended hallway. The small circle of energy floated underneath Yusei, supporting him in the air, and drifted along behind Lise. They moved as quickly as they could against the ceiling. They both let out breaths they didn't know they'd been holding when they reached the exit. One of the doors they pulled open just enough to let one person slip through at once. _

_Yusei squeezed past first and Lise stepped through more easily right behind him. Sunlight just a few paces away greeted them with what had once been too hot to bear but was now a great deal more inviting than the tunnels. _

"_Yahoo!" Lise cheered and Lise smiled when they were back in the sun's rays and with their friends. _

_/_

"Wow…" I said.

"Remember anything?"

"Nope; just that you can make me sound way cooler than I am," I laughed. I admit I enjoyed the story. Whether it was true or not, I liked it.

Yusei nodded. "I didn't really expect much…Thanks for listening though…"

"Sure," I said, and realized while he'd been talking our faces had grown close again. I blushed heavily. I could feel it. His face was red too…

"Um…" he whispered.

Just then the door swung open. "Hello!" Mom yelled as she wheeled herself inside. I reacted like I'd just been plunged into boiling water. I gasped and spun back to sit down so quickly I nearly fell on my side.

"H-Hi Mayoko!" Yusei greeted nervously.

I pretended my eyes were glued to the TV. Pocahontas was just ending.

"It's late! You two should be in bed!" Mom scolded.

"We don't have school tomorrow," I argued.

"Doesn't matter. Go to bed," Mom ordered, pointing at the stairs.

I sighed and stood up. Yusei did the same and followed me upstairs.

"Night…" he said quietly at our doors.

"Night…" I whispered back. I closed my door and slid down it all the way to the floor. I…I'd been so close to him…I felt like he'd opened up more than he had for even my Mom…I sighed… Did I like him? As in like-like? More importantly…all the stuff he did…everything he said…did he like me?


	10. Chapter 10

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 10

Lise: I liked the last chapter a lot!

Yusei: I'm bad at telling stories though…

ME: you did fine

Lise: -nods-

Yusei: -blushes-

ME: -eye roll- Well, now that that's out of the way…

Yusei: disclaimer?

ME: yes…

Lise: can I do it!

ME: um…sure…

Lise: yay! Okay, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds at all. She does own her fan character though! Good?

ME: spectacular…

Lise: -beams-

Yusei: -smiles-

ME: anyway, the next chapter! Please enjoy!

/

I rubbed my eyes. I'd fallen asleep on my desk…again…I'd been doing that a lot recently. Between homework, duel runner maintenance and tests I had gotten basically zero sleep for the past few days. And also…some really bad dreams…nightmares that I didn't want to share with anybody…

The literary sensei passed out our essays from last month. A big D+ blared at me in red. I sighed and slowly ran one hand through my hair. That was better than I'd expected. I really hated writing. And I sucked at it…

The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff. The last kid to leave, Sasaki-sensei called to me.

"Yusei…Can you stay for a little?"

I shrugged. "Sure…"

She sighed and sat at her desk. It was neat and tidy; everything in its proper place…I'm kinda messy…Lise says really messy but she's messier. Her excuse is that it means she's creative.

Sasaki-sensei removed her glasses. "I hope you want a better grade than a D. I know it's only November so this time it's all right. You don't want to fail the other essays I presume?"

I nodded. "That…was the plan…I kinda suck at writing though…"

"Do you know somebody who's good at writing that can help you? I think you can do better on the next three essays."

"Sorta…I'm not sure if she'll help me…"

"Okay…if she can't then come to me and I'll help you." She smiled at me kindly. "You all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine…" I said…I didn't think I was though. My head and eyes felt fuzzy…

"Well, get home quickly. See you Thursday."

I nodded again and walked out of the classroom. It was a short trip but it somehow became long.

The trek outside to find Lise and the others felt like it took years. I shook my head to clear it.

"Is it hot out here?" I asked, loosening the collar on my uniform. By the way, uniforms do suck. I should've listened to Lise on this one…

"Uh, no, it's like 4.44 degrees out here, Yusei," Fish stared at me like I was crazy. I was starting to think I was. (Note: 4.44 degrees is Celsius. In Fahrenheit it is 40 degrees.)

"Well, let's start walking," Lise suggested. "Sooner we get home then the sooner we can get out of these stupid things."

"Good idea," Akiza agreed.

"Wait for us!" the twins called as they dashed up to the girls. I walked behind their group. I felt too sluggish to keep up today.

Their chatter continued till we reached Lise's house. The twins left with Akiza and Fish skittered off towards her grandparents' home.

Lise was humming happily to herself as she unlocked the door. We walked inside and Mayoko greeted us with a wave and a smile as usual. I managed to smile but just stood there trying to catch my breath.

"Yusei, are you okay? You look terrible…" Mayoko's eyebrows knitted up in concern as she wheeled closer.

"I'm fine…just tired…I haven't been sleeping well for a while…" I told her, shrugging off my jacket and putting my stuff away.

"If you say so…" Mayoko turned away doubtfully. She reentered the kitchen. "What would you two like to eat?"

I shook my head and grabbed the edge of the counter when I was close enough. "Just water."

"A bowl of honeydew!" Lise grinned and Mayoko laughed.

"Not a whole bowl, honey, but you can have some strawberries."

"Yay!" She disappeared into the kitchen pantry.

I stood and tried to keep my balance. My head was really messed up.

"Mom we don't have any strawberries and- Yusei!" Lise shouted when she came out of the pantry.

The floor had suddenly come up to meet my face. The floor was cold. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Voices in the back of my brain were buzzing in some language I didn't know…or I did know it but couldn't understand what they were saying for now…

"He's not faking…He's sick…" Lise…Lise's blurry image swam over me. She'd turned me onto my back.

"No…" I said hoarsely. "Just tired…swear…"

Lise rolled her eyes. "Yusei, you're sick." She felt my forehead. Her hand felt cool against my forehead under my bangs. "You're _really_ hot…" Lise sighed and hoisted me onto one of her shoulders.

"No…I…"

"Take him to his room. I'll make something for him…" Mayoko said from out of sight.

"Sure," Lise waved and started to drag me up the stairs.

She quickly reached my door even though she was completely supporting me. My head spun. The room was just a mess of blurs.

Lise kicked my door open and lied me down on my bed. She proceeded to open all the windows and the bathroom door. She came back to the bedside and pulled off my uniform shirt. My undershirt was coated with sweat.

"I'm not sick…" I insisted.

"Oh really?" Lise scoffed. She left for a couple seconds and came back with a thermometer. I had no time to protest before she popped it into my mouth. "And don't! Spit it out…" she told me before I could do exactly that.

I scowled and let her take off my undershirt. I was now completely shirtless…If she started on my pants…

She seemed to be satisfied with that and pulled the covers over me. I hadn't bothered to make my bed this morning.

"Lise!" Mayoko called from downstairs.

"Be right back," Lise promised. "And if you spit that thermometer out I'll break your hand." Then she was gone…

/

I slid into the kitchen as usual. I was still in my dumb uniform. Number one thing to do on my list.

Mom handed me a wet washcloth, some saltine crackers and a bottle of water. "You'll have to help him. I can't get upstairs."

I nodded, fully aware of what I needed to do. "Got it." I turned and ran back upstairs to my room. I changed out of my uniform and put on my Star Wars Coffee t-shirt and black yoga pants. Much better.

The door of Yusei's room was still wide open. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. The thermometer was still in his mouth. I took it out and he opened his eyes to watch me.

"You have a temperature of 39.44 degrees. That means fever, Yusei," I announced. (Celsius: Fahrenheit= 103 degrees)

He groaned. "Great…"

I sighed too. "Could be worse ya know. At least you don't have to go to school tomorrow." I talked as I placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

He blew a raspberry and I poked him in the chest. "Don't do that."

"The cold feels better…thanks…"

I nodded…again…I seemed to be doing that a lot now. "I brought food and water too…" I added.

"Later…"

"Okay…Um…what do you want right now?" I asked nervously.

I blushed when I realized I was in Yusei's actual room. He wasn't a neat freak but then again neither was I. He was moderately messy. His clothes were everywhere but his duel runner parts and tools were put away neatly.

"Nothing really…" he said quietly. "Just sleep…" He closed his blue eyes and tried to breathe normally.

I played with the edge of my t-shirt. The place where I sat on his bed was right beside his hip. I was feeling really, really, really nervous…Maybe I'd come down with a fever too…I felt hot enough…

I got up and started picking up his clothes. It gave me something to do. When I tossed them in the dirty clothes then I had nothing to do…except my homework…Which today, thankfully, wasn't much.

I sat on the bed again…completely bored…Yusei had fallen asleep and his breathing was pretty normal now.

I squeezed his hand that stuck out from under the covers beside him. Being alone when you're sick is scary. My Mom used to work a lot after Dad passed away and I got sick afterwards. The house felt so empty, scary and lonely. I hated that feeling. It terrified me.

I looked closer at our hands and noticed something strange on Yusei's. I turned his arm over and a strange black marking met my eyes. It looked like an invasion of his skin. The thing was a gnarled and ugly looking tree with arrows and a clock face on his arm. Four arrows emerged from the clock's center and crossed over each other on the other side of Yusei's wrist to connect with the face of the clock. To me it looked like a lock of some sort…I mean, it didn't resemble a lock but it seemed sort of like a clamp attached to his wrist. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

So he had more than one mark than the one on his face…I traced the yellow mark with my finger. He still hadn't told me how he got it…I didn't even know he had a second one…Somehow the black mark seemed more sinister. I didn't want to look at it anymore. I gently placed Yusei's hand, palm down, back on the bed. He smiled in his sleep. A sweet smile that filled his face and made him look happier than I'd ever seen him.

I couldn't help but smile too. There was also the nagging thought in the back of my head that he should smile like this all the time instead of just in his dreams. I wanted to see his dream, but I couldn't. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that I couldn't read his mind…ever…

I decided to get my homework done. I started to stand up and leave but Yusei's hand grabbed my wrist. Jerked back by the sudden action, I was forced to sit back down. In his sleep he opened my palm and traced the red spiral there with his thumb. I watched him like a hawk; checking to see if he was awake, faking it, or doing sick induced hallucinogenic actions. Right now I think he was asleep and hallucinating… or like I'd said dreaming…but what was his dream about!

"Lise…" he whispered.

I felt myself blushing. He'd said my name! Well, my nickname he'd given me anyway. That answers the dream question I guess…I was silently freaking out and I was so grateful that my Mom couldn't come up and see us.

I took a deep breath and decided to be patient. He'd let go eventually. Right?

Quite the opposite actually. His face screwed up in pain suddenly and he squeezed my hand really hard. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Yeah; I'm stuck here…

The cloth fell off his forehead and Yusei kicked the covers off. He was still drenched in sweat. And…I knew I was an unattractive red color at this point…he…he didn't have a shirt on…I forgot I'd taken it off…the heat intensified…

Yusei's jaw clenched and he squeezed even harder. I grabbed the side of the mattress to keep from screaming. He was obviously in a lot of pain. But from what? I wasn't hurting him and a fever wasn't supposed to do this. He'd said earlier he had been really tired. I assumed he hadn't been sleeping well…maybe this was why; weird nightmares…

I was able to lean down and grab the rag. It was pretty dry at this point. With one hand I managed to get the rag wet with the water bottle again. Being extra careful, I screwed the bottle lid back on and put it back on the bedside table. Doing things with one hand was tricky I realized as I one handedly folded the rag back up.

Still feeling like a one armed weirdo, I bent over to put the rag back on his forehead. His back arched and his eyes half opened when the coolness hit his forehead. Judging on how glazed his blue eyes looked, he was sorta sleepwalking or half asleep…if there's a difference…

"Lise…" he whispered hoarsely. He released my wrist and gently ran his left hand through my hair.

I saw his lips move but I didn't hear what he'd been trying to say. "What?"

"I…need something…I can't see you…"

"What?" I moved closer so I could hear him.

He inclined his head upwards and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly froze. His left hand stayed in my hair and his right hand was on my waist.

Right now I was ridiculously glad my mom couldn't come up here! This was really, really embarrassing and I swore he was gonna get me sick from this.

It…the kiss didn't feel…possessive…or greedy…and he didn't try to jam his tongue into my mouth. He wasn't touching me in places he shouldn't have either… All I was getting from this kiss was that it was really sweet and cautious…but it was full of longing and sadness too…

Yusei finally let go…of everything; my hair, my waist, my hand…A single tear trickled down his cheek. I stared at it for a few seconds and wiped it away. Why would he cry about kissing me?

"…lost forever…" he whispered so softly I'm surprised I heard it.

I ran out of the room thinking about what he'd just said. I knew I had to stay with him, but I needed to grab my homework at least. The trip was quick and I spread my homework out on the floor of Yusei's room.

I'd be here when he woke up…


	11. Chapter 11

Fade Away My Memories chapter 11

ME: is anybody happy with the last chapter?

Lise: I am!

Yusei: I didn't like getting sick…

Lise: getting sick sucks

ME: Well, duh! I know that!

Lise: okay, okay, I was just saying!

Yusei: Um…anyway… -speaking quickly- She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and this is just for fun!

ME: so enjoy it if you like it! If you're a troller, then die!

/

The sun danced across my closed eyelids slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before fully opening them.

I'd had the nightmares again. The same one over and over. The nightmares about Lise dying…

My window was open. I noticed when a breeze blew in. The clouds had broken and allowed a dab of sunlight to shine. My room was surprisingly clean too. Lise must've tidied up…

I'd been sick…Now I remembered….I felt much better though…The nightmares had stopped after a short while this time…Strange, and I had no idea why but I wasn't complaining.

I walked down the stairs, rubbing the back of my head. My head was a little foggy, but food sounded really good right then.

A note was on the kitchen counter. It was in Mayoko's handwriting. This is what it said;

Yusei,

A few of my friends and I decided to go out and have fun today! We have plenty of food, so help yourself. I should be home between 7 and 8, so don't burn the house down!

XD

Mayoko

I smiled and sat down. The clock read about three. Which meant Lise would be coming home right about…

"I'm home!" Lise announced as she swung the door open. Now…

"Hi!" I called.

"Oh, it's just you," she rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ha ha…Mayoko won't be back for a while. She left a note," I told her.

Lise was rummaging in the fridge when she turned around. It was at that second I realized I forgot to put on a shirt…And take off the stupid uniform slacks…Damn…

Lise took a deep breath. Her face was gradually getting redder, and I know full well mine was too… "Put a shirt on, ya moron!"

"On it!" I managed to get out and climbed the stairs so fast I swear I flew up the entire thing.

I collapsed on my unmade bed, breathing hard, and really embarrassed. I knew she'd seen me without a shirt before, but…not like this…I decided my best bet was to pretend it never happened.

It was a simple matter to get up, throw the uniform pants somewhere on the floor, and open the closet. Out of habit I put on my usual black t-shirt and jeans. My boots and jacket were downstairs, but I didn't need them in the house.

I walked back downstairs to see Lise at the counter. She still handed changed into her street clothes, but I wasn't complaining. She looks good in anything to me.

She scrutinized me carefully when she saw me. As if I had somehow gained the ability to make my clothing invisible. "Better," she finally said.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm starving. Do we have anything good?"

"Food means it's good to you. You don't seem to be very picky," Lise said matter of factly.

I laughed and started gathering ingredients to make a sandwich. "Well, I'm hungrier than usual. I haven't eaten for a long time. I was sleeping until a little while ago."

"You poor depraved soul," Lise said sarcastically. She leaned her cheek on her hand with a bored expression.

Ignoring her, I finished making the sandwich. It was gone within the half hour. I had my appetite back at least.

"You have mustard on your face," Lise pointed out. She waved a napkin at me. I sighed and took it. "Better?" I asked when I'd wiped my face. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same.

She laughed and looked away quickly. I sighed internally. I didn't seem to be making an progress with her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the library," she suddenly announced.

"Huh? Wait, you are? What for?" I stammered.

"Yeah, why not?" she shouted back at me as she hopped up the steps.

"Well, can I go with you?"

"Just do whatever you want!" she sounded impatient.

"Okay!"

I smiled again. Lise loved libraries. I was glad that not everything had changed. Besides having no clue who I was, Lise seemed to be exactly the same.

"What're you smiling about?" she demanded when she came back.

"Nothing," I said normally.

Now she was wearing jeans, an orange t-shirt and her little purple bag she always carried.

"Well? Are we gonna go or not?"

"Oh right, sorry!" I said and hurried to put my boots and jacket on. Lise sat on the floor and tied her converse on tightly. I waited till we were both ready.

"Before we set out, I want one thing to be made very clear, Yusei," Lise said abruptly. "This is NOT, under ANY circumstances, a date."

My face was warm again, and Lise's was silently pink as she glared at me. "Okay."

Without another word we walked out the door and into the November air.

/

I breathed in the fresh, crisp fall atmosphere. I loved fall. Not because of school; school was the epiphany of evil. Fall always smelled like the wind blowing and leaves everywhere.

I strode past Yusei's runner in the direction of the library. We used to have a car. Since Mom was in the accident, and I could fly, we didn't need it. Mom sold it and she carpools with our neighbors to her job. They work in a different field but they pass Mom's work so the system works.

"I take it we're walking?" Yusei asked.

"Yep," I replied firmly. This was usually the part where the twins would abandon me.

"Fine with me."

Damn.

We walked silently for a while. This was difficult. I'm a chatterbox. I can be social sometimes, but if I don't like you, you will know within the first five minutes of conversing with me. Those people usually avoided me. Yusei was a tough guy to crack. I'd made it very clear I didn't…well, you know…but he still wouldn't go away…He was so frustrating…

"Are you okay?" Yusei broke the silence.

"What?"

"Your fist is clenched."

"Oh…" I dropped my hand. I nervously played with my hair; twisting and twirling it around my fingers.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yep. I've walked to the library a billion times. It's one of the few places I can find with my eyes closed."

Yusei smiled. He had such a cute smile… I shook my head quickly. My face was burning. My mind was racing too. _No! Yusei is NOT cute! He's annoying and I can't stand him…I think…maybe? What's wrong with me? And he's kissed me twice! What the hell is that even about? _

"Funny; I seem to remember your directional sense being terrible," Yusei was saying.

"It is," I said. "But if you go somewhere enough, it's easy to find."

"True…" he admitted.

"Hey, when you were sick, do you remember anything?" I blurted. Instantly I wished I could've taken the words back. If he remembered he'd kissed me, I swear I was going to die right there on the concrete sidewalk.

"Um…I remember being tired and fuzzy-headed…and really hot…I was having nightmares too, and then they stopped after a short while. Normally they last a long time…why?"

"No reason," I said way too quickly. I sighed, relieved.

"O…kay…" he said slowly.

Thank God the library pulled up in front of us. "There it is!" I pointed.

He nodded. "I've seen it."

"In your world?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I suppressed a laugh. His eyebrows were…Augh…you know the word…but only when they moved irregularly! "The world where that other me is."

"Oh…yeah, and I went with you then too…"

"For me, or-"

"For you." He nodded and had spoken quietly.

I felt myself blushing heavily. His cheeks were a little pink, but he kept his gaze on me. I looked away first.

The door was in front of us now and I silently pulled it open. The library was quiet as usual, but this time I was glad it was. That meant less chance for a conversation…

/

I plunked down in a comfortable chair. It felt nice to relax after the walk.

Lise flitted in between shelves, looking at books and occasionally putting them back. Several she placed in a fabric bag she'd managed to fold into her little purple bag.

Her eyes had the curiosity and hunger of a reader as she combed the shelves. She seemed to be looking for a wide variety. She even talked to one of the librarians like they were friends.

Knowing Lise, they probably were friends. When she really wanted to, Lise could be friends with anybody. She had a magnetic personality that just made others want to be around her. She was still a very insecure teenager, like everybody else, and me for that matter, but she and I were much better at hiding it…

Lise waved at the librarian and began looking through some shelves closer to me. I watched her curiously.

The shelves can reach enormous heights at the New Domino Library. They towered over Lise and even me for that matter. Ladders and step stools are everywhere just in case. It's also fairly busy, but it is a library so it's pretty quiet.

She was trying to grab a book that was just out of her reach. The tips of her fingernails skimmed the book's spine. She couldn't use her powers here, and she couldn't use a ladder or a step stool as they were nowhere to be found or in use at the current moment. I could see she was getting frustrated that she couldn't reach it. I on the other hand could reach it easily.

I grinned when I remembered how we'd grown from kids. Lise, sadly for me, Kalin, Jack and Crow, had been taller for years. Not much taller, but by at least four inches. When the four of us had reached 14, Lise was 13 and we grew taller than her like we had been shot out of a cannon. She stopped growing next year, but we kept going. Crow finished first, Kalin and I evened out to similar heights, and Jack who had been the shortest ended up being the tallest. Let's just say Lise was not happy about that particular development.

I pulled myself out of my daydreaming and stood. I treaded lightly on the carpeted floor. So consumed with obtaining the book, Lise didn't notice me behind her.

/

Suddenly a gentle hand was on my waist. I froze. My fingertips were on the bottom edge of the book's spine. A gloved hand reached upwards; a boy's hand. He effortlessly pulled the book off the shelf.

I looked to my right. Sure enough, it was Yusei. His eyes were dark blue…Like the ocean…That's how close he was…I swear my face was melting off I was so hot. He smiled nervously and offered the book.

I shook my head and pulled myself away from him. He looked hurt as he dropped his arms. I tried to convince myself, unsuccessfully, that it didn't matter.

I want to say that I stayed. I want to say that I tried to say something. But I didn't.

I turned around and high-tailed it outta there. The book wasn't that important…I could get it later. It'd only caught my eye in passing. The rest of the books in my fabric bag were checked out so I could walk out no problem.

"Hey, wait!" Yusei exclaimed once I thought I was safe on the other side of the front doors. So much for no problem.

I didn't stop. I couldn't.

Yusei caught up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me around to face him. "Hey, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I…I dunno…I just…I…you…um…" I started to mess with my hair again. I looked at anything but him. I could feel tears building. "I'm…"

Yusei cut off my stuttering by kissing me; just cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him back. I couldn't do that either. I could cry though. The tears finally bubbled over and trickled down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I didn't understand…I didn't understand a lot of what was going on… Why had he been the first to kiss me on Halloween? And why had he kissed me yesterday? And why was he kissing me now?

He finally let me go. His eyes looked guilty, happy, and concerned all at once. "Are you-"

"Why?" I finally said.

"Because I…Because I love you…" he whispered.

I stared at him. My mind was totally and completely blank. New tears streamed down my face, faster than before.

"That…That's not possible…" I denied it and shook my head. I stepped farther away from him. "It's not possible…to love me…I…" My head was a jumbled mess. "I'm sorry!" I dropped my books. Then I ran as fast as I could. Anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 12

Lise: that last chapter was sad…

ME: sorry! I am saying that a lot…Anyway, I meant for it to be like that…

Yusei: I thought it was good…and pretty awkward near the end…

ME: it gets better! Then worse…than better again!

Yusei and Lise: what?

ME: you'll see

Yusei: okay…

Lise: all right…

ME: okay, I do NOT own 5Ds! This is for fun!

/

December break was coming up. It'd been almost a month since the library incident and Lise still hadn't said a word to me. I'm dead serious. It was like I'd broken something inside her that refused to heal…Maybe I hadn't broken anything but there was definitely a change.

Lise had been pretty excited when Mayoko announced at dinner last night we were spending Christmas break in Hawaii. Now that was going to be fun. I'd never been to America but both Lise and Mayoko could speak English just as well as Japanese. Nobody knew how to speak Hawaiian…Oh, and when Mayoko says 'everyone' she means everyone; so Akiza, Fish, Leo, Luna, Jack, Kalin, Crow and maybe a few others are coming too. Mayoko said the trip had something to do with work…

That day the lunch room was just as packed as it usually is. I was late to join the crowd because…well…apparently I'm failing Language Arts…I had to talk with my teacher about the whole thing and I still have no idea how to pass the class. I can tell my teacher's worried though. She's bothered that I've gone through almost the entire first semester without any assignment grading higher than a C.

Anyway, I joined the very, very long lines to snag a lunch. By the time I got through the lines and paid, lunch was half over. That and my stomach was most likely eating itself.

With a quick scan of the room, I spotted Lise's group of friends and headed towards them. The second I was close enough to sit down Hiro came out of nowhere and latched onto my arm.

"Hi Yusei!" she chirped, flashing me a bubble gum and lipstick grin. I showed no interest in Hiro's hello. She squeezed my arm tighter as Fish and Akiza shot her death glares. Hiro ignored them; "Wanna sit with me and my friends instead? Sometimes it gets tiring to sit by losers…" At her last comment she directed a nasty smile to the side of Lise's face. Lise had never looked up throughout the whole ordeal as she hurriedly twirled her chopsticks in her food.

"Um…" I muttered, looking to Lise for any sign that she wanted me to stay. "Is that okay?"

Finally, she said something. "Just do what you want…I'm not your mom…I don't care…"

My bad mood just fell lower. "Okay…" I said and let Hiro lead me away.

Hiro smirked triumphantly and set me down next to another guy in her exclusive group. The only other boy was blond and had dark brown arrogant looking eyes. He smirked at me too. "Sup?" he greeted.

"Hi," I said shortly. There was nothing I wanted to talk about right now.

The guy didn't seem to get the message. "You're Yusei right? I'm Maro Danno. Hiro's my girlfriend. You got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Maybe Hiro can set you up with a girl. There's plenty here," Maro gestured to the table full of Hiro's robots.

"No," I repeated and ate my lunch to avoid further conversation.

Maro shrugged. "Suit yourself. Hey, are you good at math?"

I nodded and finished off what was left of my quickly disappearing lunch.

"Can you help me with my math stuff? I'm failing Math, and so is Hiro." He smirked again. "We're in the same Math class."

"Look, I don't have time for this," I cut in. I frowned angrily, stood up and dumped my empty tray in the nearby garbage before getting out of there as fast as I could.

"Dude, chill wouldja?" Maro shouted after me as I walked out of the lunchroom. I ignored him.

/

"I can't believe her," Fish growled. She eyed her chocolate chip cookie like it was a rather disgusting piece of crap she'd found stuck to her shoe.

"I wonder if Hiro knows Yusei isn't interested in her," Akiza said, one of her eyebrows raised curiously.

I already knew the answer to that. Hiro's mind wasn't hard to read and right now she was pretty happy. Happy isn't exactly the right word…I'd say…hmmm…Haughty maybe…

"One day I really wanna freeze the insides of that bitch…" Fish declared. She bit a large piece out of her cookie and chewed it thoughtfully.

Akiza laughed. "That'll be the day, huh?"

I stared at my lunch. My Mom had packed me beef fried rice today…one of my favorites…and she'd even remembered to leave out the crummy vegetables…If only my life was like that. I could pick out all the dumb, stupid, parts and just be with the great parts…

"Earth to Lise!"

"Hello? Is there anybody in there?" Fish tapped on my head.

I smiled half-heartedly and pushed her hand away. "I'm here. Did I miss something?"

"Are you okay? You seem…I dunno…sad?" Akiza's big soft brown eyes were filled with concern.

"I know you're a space cadet but this is too much," Fish joked.

"I just have a lot on my mind…" I said vaguely.

Automatically my two best friends knew I wasn't telling them the whole story. Now they were in detective mode.

"Oh really…"

"Like?"

I felt my face getting hotter. "Um…"

"Cuz if it's juicy, you better spill…"

"Because we have ways of making you talk…"

I laughed and shook my head. "If I tell you guys will you promise not to tell anybody else?" My hands started to feel sweaty. Was I really going to tell them this?

"Promise," both girls said in unison. Their faces had no traces of silliness left in them.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My face was boiling now. "I…um…last night…no! last month…um…I…no…Yusei…Yusei told me he loved me…" I blurted.

"HE WHAT!" Fish exploded.

"No way!" Akiza's mouth was wide open.

"Guys, be quiet!" I told them.

"Okay, okay, but…really? Wow…lucky you!" Akiza grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

Fish remained silent and glared over at Hiro's table.

"I don't feel very lucky…" I admitted. "I sorta…freaked out…and ran away…"

"So that's why you two haven't been talking," Akiza realized.

"Should I beat him up?" Fish suggested.

I shook my head no again. There was NO way I could tell them he was actually living with me too!

"Well…I think it all comes down to one question."

"It does?" I asked just as Fish said "There is?"

Akiza nodded. "The question is; 'do you love him back?'"

I stared at my friends; my BEST friends. Akiza looked serene and encouraging. Fish appeared suspicious and protective. I sighed and twirled my hair through my fingers. "I…I don't know…"

My red-haired friend nodded. "Then you need to find that out for yourself. Hawaii should help with that!" Her big smile made it seem so much simpler than my complicated feelings were making it… I watched Yusei's retreating back as walked out of the lunchroom ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring…


	13. Chapter 13

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 13

Lise: I thought that was iffy…

Yusei: I didn't like it

ME: sorry… I'm so sorry! T_T

Lise: Damnit! We made her cry!

Yusei: sorry…

ME: I was just kidding guys! XD

Lise: never mind… -embarrassed-

Yusei:

ME: I do not own 5Ds, and I do not own any of the characters other than my own! Please enjoy and write a review please!

/

"It's SO hot!" Leo whined when we were sitting in one of the rental cars. He rolled down a window and leaned out to catch a breeze.

"Oh, quite whining. The car has air conditioning," Luna pointed out as I drove down the very long Hawaiian highway. Jack sat up front with me. He slept on the plane ride over and looked a bit exhausted, but he was navigating pretty well. I turned when he told me to and glanced into my rearview mirror. Lise sat in the farthest row, reading her second book. I smiled and ignored Leo and Luna's bickering in the second row.

Fish groaned. "How much longer?"

Akiza piped up. "Does it matter?"

"We…should be there…" Jack said, consulting the map. "This is right," he nodded and pointed. "Take that path there." I turned almost full circle around a round-about and onto the right street. Black lava rocks were everywhere on the left while the rolling green hills of a golf course were on the right.

"Now the password for the little community is…6222…." Jack told me and I punched it on near the gate. As expected, it slid open for me to drive through.

"Not this house…Not this house…There!" Jack pointed and I had to turn sharply in order to make it. The second car parked right beside us in the garage leading to the really nice-looking vacation home.

"Wow…" the twins said at the same time. They grabbed their suitcases and ran inside to explore.

Crow jumped out of the other car first. He cracked his back and leaned over. "Oh man…that's too much sitting in one day!"

"Tell me about it…" Kalin agreed as he helped Mayoko out of the car. Her wheelchair had made things a tad difficult for the flight, but she had managed. Luckily for us we got a direct flight.

I opened my door and popped the trunk. Jack came over and watched me, instead of helped me, take out the suitcases.

"I'm more worried about the time differences," Lise said. She placed a bookmark in her book and hopped out after Akiza.

Mayoko bumped her wheelchair into the back of Jack's legs. "Help him out, Jack! Don't be lazy!"

Jack mumbled swear words as I handed him a suitcase. Mine, actually, just to add insult to injury.

Satisfied, Mayoko was helped up the stairs by Kalin and Crow, who stayed to help me and Jack. The girls grabbed their suitcases and followed Mayoko.

/

"It's beautiful!" Akiza gasped as she looked out every door she could find. There were tons of doors. Completely glass; they were the sliding kind and locked too. There was a very small amount of windows…

"And there's a pool!" Leo announced. Luna nodded and ran off. "I'm getting in first!" Leo chased after her. "Not if I get in before you!"

I laughed and smiled at their quickly fading backs. They certainly had a lot of energy. Fish had started to raid the fridge. Akiza and I huddled around her. The cold air drew us closer.

Fish laughed. "Hey, there's something called 'pog' in here!" she pulled out the gallon jug and plunked it down on the counter.

Mom nodded and smiled. "Found only in Hawaii! It's a great drink. Cups are in the cabinet," she pointed.

Akiza took the advice and pulled out cups. "Ready?" she raised her full glass a minute later.

"This better not be gross," Fish warned. She swirled the pink contents of her cup.

I just shrugged and downed the drink in a few seconds. It was worth it to see Akiza and Fish's faces. "It's really good!" I said and smiled.

Both girls took cautious sips of their own. "It is good!" Akiza said.

"Admitted…" Fish said dejectedly. "The color makes it seem evil!" she insisted.

"Now about your rooms…" Mom pointed down the hallway. Then the garage door opened and the boys joined us in the kitchen. Mom didn't notice. "There are three rooms out there. Who's sharing?"

"We are!" Fish said simultaneously with Akiza as they hugged me from either side. I smiled. "We'll take the last room then…"

"Are any of you okay or not okay with sharing?" Mom turned to the guys. She had noticed them…

Jack glared at Yusei. "With some people…"

"All right then, how's this; Yusei with Crow and Jack you'll be with Kalin? The twins can pick which rooms they want to sleep on the floor in."

"Works for me!" Crow grinned.

"Fine…" Jack said.

"Splendid!" Mom amended and rolled out of the kitchen and into the nearby bedroom. Hey, she pays; she gets the best the house has to offer. I thought it was perfect. She wouldn't have to go very far to get to the kitchen.

"Let's go get suits on and swim!" Akiza suggested as she dragged me and Fish to our rooms.

"Great idea!" Fish followed excitedly.

I let them take me away. This was either going to be fun or embarrassing…Guess we'll see…

/

"So…let's go," Crow grabbed his suitcase and gestured for me to follow. His easy grin was always a comfort…even if he didn't remember me…

I did follow him and we stood between the two rooms the girls hadn't claimed. "The right one," I heard myself say.

"Okay then!" Crow opened the door and threw his suitcase on the bed. I entered and felt the air conditioning sweep back over me. It really was hot and humid in Hawaii. I was starting to regret my liking to the color black… "It's gorgeous out here!" Crow declared as he threw the sliding door in the back open. The beach, lava rocks, palm trees, and tide pools in the distance looked peaceful and relaxing.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"But we're gonna hit the pool," Crow reminded and unzipped his suitcase. He grabbed his suit and stepped into the bathroom. He came back a couple seconds later, suit on, and towel in hand. "See ya soon!" Without another word he opened the back door and dashed off for the pool.

I smiled and changed into my own suit. Towels were easy to come by in the bathroom. I think Crow's attitude was completely right; to relax and have fun while we were on vacation.

The door opened easily for me too, and I joined the quickly growing group of people beside the pool. The chlorinated water seemed to breathe invitingly at us.

Leo and Luna spotted me first and waved. "Now can I go in?" Leo asked.

Fish nodded and jumped in. "Ha!" she smirked when she surfaced. "I win!"

"No fair!" Leo protested and dove in with her.

"Wait for me!" Luna splashed down near her brother.

Crow cannonballed in, completely spraying the rest of us. Jack glared at him until Kalin shoved him into the water. Akiza laughed and sat on the pool-side with her legs in the water. The others splashed and played. I didn't see Lise anywhere.

Finally, I spotted her sitting on a lounge chair under one of the two umbrellas. Her book was open and it looked like she was almost done. I decided the pool could wait and sat down on a chair beside her. I swear I saw her eyes dart quickly in my direction and back to her book.

"You don't have to wait around for me," she said.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. It won't be as much fun without you…" I watched as her fingers tightened on her book and her forehead turned pink.

"I'm almost done…" she sighed.

I smiled and nodded. She looked beautiful in her suit. It was an orange one piece with black straps over her shoulders and little black ribbons at her hips. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer. It had nothing to do with the heat. After a while I realized I was staring at her and looked away. I looked at anything else to keep me distracted…That worked for maybe 30 seconds.

"So…um…whatcha reading?"

"Thirteen Reasons Why…" she answered briefly. I opened my mouth for a second question but she beat me to it. "It's about a girl named Hannah who committed suicide and left behind tapes for 13 people to listen to. Those 13 people are the reasons Hannah killed herself. It's pretty fascinating actually; a really good book."

"Oh…"

"You can read it when I'm done," Lise offered. She smiled slightly.

"I dunno…I can read but I'm not very good at it…" I said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well of course you can read, otherwise you probably would've been kicked out of school by now. And although I'll never understand why people don't like to read, I'm not gonna force you to." Her voice had finality to it. The conversation was over.

I frowned thoughtfully. Somehow I'd messed that up…I think…

Suddenly, Lise snapped the book shut. "And I'm done!" She stood and walked to the edge of the pool. "Are you coming?" she called back to me.

I smiled and joined her. "Yep."

"Here we go!" Lise shrieked and we both jumped into the cold pool water to join our friends…


	14. Chapter 14

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 14

Lise: yay pools! Fish is like a freaking mermaid in those things…

Yusei: just be glad she didn't try to drown you

ME: she tried to drown you?

Yusei: multiple times, but it's okay. That's Fish… ^^;

Lise: and I'd stop her…but it's Fish…you can't stop her. It is physically and mentally impossible…

Yusei: exactly. We just deal

Lise: and I love her anyway! XD

ME: I take it you two liked the last chapter then?

Yusei and Lise: yep

ME: great! I do not own 5Ds, but I do own this storyline and my OC's. Hope y'all enjoy! XD

/

I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas. The time zones had messed with my head. I'd woken up pretty early…well for me anyway. On the weekends and breaks I usually sleep in till at least 12. Here in Hawaii I had woken up at just past 8:45. Not so bad but not what I wanted. I had slept pretty peacefully though.

Enough with the sleeping crap. I yawned and used the hair elastic that's always around my wrist to tie my hair up in a messy bun… I need food. I opened the large kitchen's fridge and combed the contents for milk. Of course it was at the very back of the damn thing. Oh, and it was expired…brilliant… That thought went down the drain…literally…

"Morning, sweetie," Mom greeted as she wheeled herself in.

"Morning…" one of the guys said.

"Hey Mom," I said from the sink. "Milk was expired." I chose to ignore whoever had also gotten up.

"The other people who were in the house before must've left it. We have bread though. We can make toast," Mom said.

"Toast sounds awesome!" Leo agreed as he bounced into the room with his sister in tow. Both twins sat at the kitchen counter with Mom and…Yusei…of course…

It wasn't long before Fish, Akiza, Jack, Kalin, and Crow joined us. The poor toaster was so overworked…

After everybody had started eating, or, in Leo's case, finished eating, my Mom decided to spring something on us.

"So today, Christmas Eve, we are NOT going into the pool-"

"AW!" Leo whined.

"UNTIL..."

"Oh…"

"Until, we're done shopping. There's a few things we need to buy. Also I figured it'd be fun to explore the cool things on the Big Island! Therefore, get ready for some fun!" Mom looked way too happy for her own good. Why did we ALL have to go shopping!

/

"Hey, does anybody know if I'm going the right way?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. Jack and Mayoko were co-navigating…and…let's just say Jack didn't like that very much. Crow was driving the other car behind us. This time I was driving Lise, Leo, Akiza, Mayoko and Jack. Crow was driving Kalin, Luna, and Fish. I was praying to any God that actually existed that they were having a much less loud car ride then we were.

"No, Jack, that's the wrong turn! That's the airport where we came out two days ago!"

"No it's not! And I would know, I remember distinctly that that is the turn! Oh, and that same day I drank some of the expired milk, so it's a significant day!"

"A what? And didn't you read the expiration date? And what does that have to do with the airport?"

"No, because I thought it was safe! And it reminds me of where we turned and how we got to the house!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

I just sighed and tried to block out the yelling. I'm not exactly a big fan of shopping; neither are a lot of people going along with Mayoko's idea. But Mayoko is the only real adult…technically I'm 18 but I don't really count that yet since I'm still in school and I still feel like a kid.

"Hey guys, there's a beach!" Leo pointed out excitedly. "With cone…thingies…in the water!"

Akiza giggled. "Yeah…think they're alien spaceships, Leo?"

"That'd be cool! Underwater aliens!"

"Coming from beach…Apu…naga…bleh…" I tried to say. I don't get the Hawaiian language at all.

Somebody poked the back of my head. "Don't try to pronounce the names. It makes you sound like an idiot," Lise told me.

Both Akiza and Leo erupted into a fit of giggles. I felt my face and my ears turning pink. At least it stopped the yelling.

Jack consulted the map again and found out that "Oh yeah, you were right, Mayoko!"

I swear everybody wanted to smack him right now. "Right…well, I suggest we go out to Kona, have some fun," Mayoko said. She sounded like some sort of military leader giving out battle plans. "Then when we head back we'll get some more food for tonight, tomorrow and the next few days. Then we should be set. Any questions?"

"Nope!" everybody answered simultaneously.

"We'll fill the rest in later…"

/

I got out of the car and reluctantly put a bookmark in my third book. Don't look at me like that! I happen to love books and enjoy reading! I come prepared…

Anyway, I tossed my book back on my seat. The Hawaii air was muggy and every store was sure to have air conditioning...So that was a plus.

"Okay, who wants to go with whom?" Mom asked right off the bat. "You can do whatever you want as long as you meet back here at…oh…2:30."

"I wanna go with my sister!" Leo announced. Shocker…

"I'll go with them," Akiza said and smiled.

"I call my girl," Crow grinned and held Fish's hand. That was the main reason she'd rode with him this time around. The way Fish figured, if my Mom was in the car with me, there was no way Yusei could do anything. The way I saw it; if he's driving, there isn't much he can do without killing everybody…

"I'll go with Kalin and Jack," Mom said then. She wheeled away faster than I could protest. Damn that woman has no legs but she can move! The boys hurried to catch up with her. Crow and Fish walked off to be in their little world. The twins and Akiza had left a while ago.

I sighed. "Let's go…" I really…really wanted to punch the smile that had spread on Yusei's face off so hard his face ended up on the moon while the rest of him was still here. This boy was something else…

"So…um…where to?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I admitted and just started walking in the only direction the rest of our group of TRAITORS hadn't taken.

"That's okay…" Yusei said and fell into step beside me.

I completely started to freak out…and for no reason to…I mean…he was being…normal…At the library…had I rejected him? I didn't think so…I think I did…but…maybe he hadn't seen it like that? Did I see it like that? Oh crap…do I really feel like that?

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Well…um…" Yusei's cheeks had turned slightly pink, and, I noticed, so had his ears. "You're kinda red…you're not sick or too hot right?"

"No…um…it's nothing really…" I tried to sound normal but instead I sounded like a stuttering idiot. Something caught my eye and I automatically turned to go into the shop.

It was just one of those tourist shops. With those little trinkets you buy, and throw away or lose when you get home. It was air conditioned so I figured sticking around and browsing couldn't hurt. Every shelf was full of random stuff. It ranged from tiki's to flowers to little ornaments to bracelets. I lost track of Yusei after a while. I don't know if he was following me or not. I wasn't really paying attention as I looked at everything.

Suddenly, he was right next to me again. "I think I found something you'd like…"

I admit I was curious. I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh…"

"Show me," I blurted. Immediately I regretted saying that. It could be anything. Dozens of images flashed through my brain and made me feel much more cautious then I should have.

Yusei smiled though and took my hand. I felt my face flush, and it wasn't because he pulled me out of the shop back into the heat. Then I realized he'd left without me realizing. Was I getting dumber or was he just really good at being quiet?

He'd brought me to an outdoor stand with a huge array of jewelry. I stared at him dubiously. I'm not a big fan of jewelry. I only wear it on occasion.

"Here…" Yusei said and handed me a small abalone turtle. It _was_ really cute and I did instantly like it…The only problem was I couldn't figure out what exactly it was… I froze when Yusei pulled the elastic from my hair. My blond hair fell everywhere, including into my eyes. Hence the reason for keeping it back that day…Gently, Yusei took the little turtle and pinned my hair back. The little turtle was a clip… I was now a very unattractive red color….

/

I smiled as much as I could. Lise looked…pretty…well, she had before but now even more so… I preferred her with her hair down…She was bright red the entire time I'd been paying for the little turtle clip.

"I…I like it…" Lise said once I'd led her away. And yes, I was holding her hand…and yes she wasn't pulling away…for now.

"That's good. I thought you would," I replied. My t-shirt was now sticking to me…Black was definitely a bad shirt color to wear today.

"It's hot," Lise suddenly stated. "I'm gonna get something to cool down. Wait there." She pointed to a bench and before I could protest she'd dropped my hand and entered the store.

I sighed and sat down. At least the bench was in the shade. It was slightly cooler, but it was still heavily hot. Hawaii's winter was exactly like its summer…and its spring…and its fall… Must get kinda boring…

Suddenly there was something icy on the back of my neck. I gave a start and whirled my head to face Lise. She laughed and pushed a cold drink towards me. It looked icy and exactly like another one Lise was sucking down from her straw.

"Thirsty?" she grinned and sat down. I took the drink she'd bought for me. I felt like an idiot cuz I was just staring at it. "I didn't poison it, ya know. It's Piña Colada flavored, like mine is, and it's really good."

I sucked on the straw carefully. The taste of coconut and pineapple…I think… "It _is_ good…"

"Toldja!" she grinned and kept drowning her cup's contents.

"Well, thanks…" My smile was small; I mean she'd just iced my neck for God's sake, but the drink was good…

"So…we've got a half hour to kill…Whattaya wanna do?" Lise asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just walk around?" I suggested. I really didn't wanna buy anything in the tourist places. They were fun to look at, but I wouldn't be getting anything from them. The place with Lise's new turtle clip had been outdoors and more like those outdoor markets. Lise enjoys those more, and I've found that I do too.

"Sure…but you're gonna fry," Lise reminded me, eyeing my black t-shirt. Hers was a light shade of red that bordered on pink, but had a more orange tinge to it.

I smiled. "I can take my shirt off and-"

"What? NO!" Lise cried, her face turning red and staring at me with…most likely horror. "Leave your shirt on, moron…"

I couldn't help but laugh. Her expression was priceless. My reward was a swift elbow to my ribs, which knocked the wind out of me.

"Sorry…" I wheezed. "You…ow…"

"I'm sorry…that was stupid…I just…reflex…didn't think…" she babbled softly. I watch her throw out her finished drink and fidget uncomfortably with her hands.

I do the same with my drink and clasp her hands in mine. She stares at me like I've grown a second head. "It's okay, really…I've had to go through tons worse. It's something small, don't worry about it."

She looks away and pulls her hands back. "Okay…It's just a stupid thing that I always do…"

"Hitting people that irritate you?"

"Ha ha…and no…feeling really badly about something that really isn't important…"

"Well, we can work on that," I said and get to my feet. "We have 15 minutes to kill. How exactly should we murder time?"

"With knives," Lise grinned and stood up too. Without consulting each other, we automatically walk in the same direction; back towards the car.

/

"Pool time!" Leo cheered when we were back home.

"We should unload the cars first. We have a lot of groceries," Mom said. She hands everybody at least two or three items and in little time at all, the cars are empty. It helps when you have at least ten people to help.

Just as Leo wanted, within moments everyone is outside and swimming in the pool. I'm just glad none of us girls are on our monthly cycles. That really sucks…

Fish played with the water effortlessly. She made huge tidal waves to splash us all. I swear she aimed specifically at Yusei multiple times…Okay, more than the rest of us…maybe just as much as Jack…I dunno…

Either way the sun and the water and the air just felt amazing. I took a break from the playing to lie on my back near the shallow end of the pool.

"Feeling good?" Akiza asked as she swam nearby.

"Very…" I replied. A sigh escaped my lips and made my red-haired friend laugh a little.

"Ya know, despite her many attempts to drown him, I think Yusei's pretty happy too," she gave me her knowing look.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not because of me."

"Okay…it's three-quarters you," she winked and swam off before I could protest.

"Time to get out! Dinner's in an hour and most of you should probably shower!" Mom shouted from one of the many sliding glass doors leading out to the pool.

"Aw man!" Leo whined and kept swimming. He would be in there until the very last second; I had no doubt about it.

His sister rolled her eyes. She walked herself out of the water using the stairs with Akiza and Jack right behind her. Kalin, Crow, Yusei and I each pulled ourselves out from the poolside instead of the stairs. Fish, of course, bended the water to her will and literally had it set her down completely dry and clean. No chlorine. She claims she hasn't been able to do the exact same thing to others yet. That just means showers for the rest of us.

I am the first to shower out of me and Akiza. I won rock, paper, scissors… It feels even better to clean up after a long day. It gives me time to think too.

I stare at my hands. The red spirals stare back at me. Nobody has ever held them like…like Yusei did…What exactly does he see in me that I don't?

I finish quickly so Akiza can shower too. Shortly after she finishes, Mom announced dinner. I take my turtle clip with me and push it into my wet and freshly brushed hair.

"Tomorrow it's Christmas!" Mom grinned widely and spread her arms. Even in her wheelchair, she has the amazing gift to look tall and welcoming. I can see why my Dad loved her every day. "Dig in!"

"This is really good, Mayoko," Kalin said after a few minutes of just eating.

"Thank you. I will admit that I've never been more proud to cook for at least ten people while in a wheelchair." She leans forward and rests her elbows, clasping her hands as she does, on the table expectantly. "So what did you all do during your shopping day?"

I freeze. My face will definitely give me away… Maybe if I look really small I can disappear and nobody will notice…

"Luna and Akiza and I found this awesome store with our names on license plates!" Leo reported. He looked particularly proud.

"Well, we found Leo and Luna's name but not mine," Akiza edited.

"Right."

"We carried groceries," Jack said next. His voice is a sour tone. He obviously didn't enjoy it.

"We did more than that!" Kalin insisted. "Mayoko took us to the open market nearby. She's awesome at finding good deals."

"I honestly hope you're not just brown-nosing me," Mom teased.

Kalin shook his head. His cheeks were slightly pink. "No…but you're a good cook…"

That makes Mom laugh. Sometimes my adopted brothers are just plain stupid. But like real brothers, you care about them anyway.

"We explored the nearby beach. We didn't find anything but I had fun with Fish," Crow piped up next. He and Fish are definitely holding hands under the table. I smiled at them. They're a really sweet couple.

"I did get some practicing in," Fish added. "I can make ice fine, but I'm having trouble boiling water…"

Everybody looked expectantly at me and Yusei. I stared at my plate as if it was its fault for not making me disappear fast enough.

"We…we uh…" I heard myself say. "We went walking and found this…" I point at the little turtle still in my wet hair. "And that's…that's it…"

"It's adorable," Mom complimented. She wore a beautiful smile and I watched as her eyes darted to Yusei.

His dark-haired bangs covered his eyes as he too stared at his plate. I couldn't see his eyes but…his cheeks were red… And…it…it was…really cute…

/

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" Luna suggested the moment we had all finished our dinner.

"Yeah; Transformers!" Leo yelled. He pumped his fist into the air.

"But you always wanna watch that!" Luna whined.

"Cuz it's awesome!"

Mayoko smiled and winked at her daughter. Lise's eyes sparkled happily.

"Why don't we watch The Secret World of Arrietty?" Lise said, interrupting the fighting siblings.

"Yeah!" both twins say excitedly. They hurry off to the house's media room to start up the film. I'm surprised it was so easy…

The rest of us follow them and sit ourselves accordingly. Fish, Crow and Akiza on the couch, Jack and Kalin in the chairs, Leo and Luna on two stools and me with Lise on the floor.

None of us had seen the movie. Lise found out, I assume through mindreading, that Mayoko had bought it.

I sat with my back against the couch. Lise was just a couple feet in front of me. I just watched the movie for a while. I noticed…about halfway through…I could reach out and touch her…Not in a creepy way…in a…um…how do you say it? … 'familiar way' I guess…

Lise's hair was just about dry. Still just barely wet but when it was at its softest…

She stiffened when she felt my touch. I ran my fingers through her hair gently. She turned her head to look at me from the corners of her eyes.

"I'll stop if you want me to…" I whispered. I didn't want to disturb anybody else and I definitely didn't want to make Lise feel strange.

She studied me curiously. After a while she slowly nodded and sat normally. I smiled happily and continued. My fingers felt sore after a while…but I kept going until the end of the movie.

"That was beautiful…" Fish said breathlessly. The credits had started rolling.

"Yeah…" Crow agreed but I had a feeling he wasn't referring to the movie.

Jack shrugged. "It was okay…" He was the first to head to bed.

"Night guys," Kalin smiled and followed Jack out.

Hand in hand, fish and Crow followed. Akiza grinned knowingly at me. I'm pretty sure she was watching more than just the movie…

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Lise's waist; my nose and mouth in her hair, inhaling her scent that was always distinctly hers. This time her usual smell of ink, pencils, coconut, hot chocolate, and a fresh breeze was joined by the faint hint of Hawaiian flowers. She held perfectly still.

"Um…what're you doing?" Leo asked. He didn't look suspicious; just curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Luna scolded. She pulled her brother away.

"I'm sorry…" I said in a low voice. "Did…did I scare you?"

"Um…no…not…not really…It…I just…" I waited while Lise searched for the right words. I imagined her face was red…like I knew mine was… "Mom…and Dad used to do something like that for me…when I was little…so…um…" she disentangled herself from my arms. "Thank you…" she whispered so softly I barely heard her.

"Oh…uh…sure I…" How do I explain to her that I when…we were together…I did that for her anyway?

Before I can think of what to say…well, something that doesn't sound stupid and totally crazy, Lise kissed my cheek. If at all possible, I turned even redder than I had before.

Lise smiled nervously. "Um…Night…" And then she left… I waited and then I walked to my bedroom when I knew she had reached hers.

"What took ya so long?" Crow demanded sleepily when I sat on the bed.

"Something…uh…" I searched for words that wouldn't give everything away. I smiled and lay down, pulling the covers up.

"Someone…and something…beautiful…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Fade Away My Memories Chapter 15 **

**Lise: that last chapter was…**

**ME: romantic? **

**Lise: yeah…**

**Yusei: I liked it… **

**Lise: yay! XD**

**ME: -laughs- I'm hoping this next chapter is even better**

**Yusei: why would it be better? **

**ME: -innocent look- **

**Yusei: -blushes- oh… **

**Lise: huh? **

**ME: anyway, the next chapter is here! I do NOT own 5Ds, or the songs I mention in here, just Fish and Lise! Enjoy! XD**

/

Lise slumped into the kitchen around 12 o' clock noon. How she sleeps in so long, I don't know…I think it has something to do with the internet though…

We'd been home for two days. We were still readjusting to the time zone changing…

"Good afternoon, my darling daughter," Mayoko joked. She sat with me at the kitchen table eating lunch.

"Ha ha…" Lise rolled her eyes and looked for something to eat.

"So are you gonna meet your friends today?" Mayoko asked.

"Yep…We're gonna meet at our usual spot. It is New Year's Eve, Mom. We can't break tradition!"

I did a double take. "Wait, it's New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah…why?" Lise wore a puzzled expression. She joined us at the table to eat her lunch/breakfast.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" I remembered. "January first is my birthday! I can't believe I forgot!"

Lise raised a dubious eyebrow. "Really? You're not just making this up?"

"Nope; I don't know when my real birthday is so I decided January first would be my birthday…It was easy to remember…"

Mayoko had this strange gleam in her eye. "Do you want us to do anything for it?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I'll technically be nineteen…"

"Well good for you," Mayoko grinned widely. "We don't have to have a party but you do need a cake. This works out perfectly! I was going to go New Year's shopping today! Anything you want?"

"Um…" I felt my face turning red. _Don't look at Lise! _"No…not really…"

"Okay then…Cake it is! I love planning these things!" Mayoko gushed and wheeled into the kitchen to make some phone calls.

Lise poked my cheek then. "Don't think I'll treat you any different on your birthday. You're still an annoying stalker to me…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It never crossed my mind…So where are you going?"

"Fountain Plaza. My friends Ray, Rodriguez, and Ritsu have a great tradition of dancing there on New Year's Eve." Her smile was huge. She obviously liked them, and the dancing.

"Never heard of them."

"You can come with me and I'll introduce you," Lise offered. "I met them when I was passing their show one year. Rodriguez said I didn't have the skills or the guts to dance with his 'crew.' His face was priceless when I threw down my stuff and just danced. It was fun!"

"Sounds cool, but I can't dance…" I broke it to her.

"Ya don't have to dance. You can also talk to them at school. Rodriguez and Ritsu are seniors like us. Ray is a junior. Ray and Rodriguez are brothers. Ritsu is Rodriguez's best friend and girlfriend. They'll occasionally join us for lunch. They say it ruins some of their street cred to be seen with us girls for too long," she grinned and shook her head. "They're pretty smart and fun too. They get themselves into some trouble and I help them bail out too."

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Gang trouble. Ray has a knack for pissing off the leaders of different gangs in the alleyways."

"Okay…"

"So, are you coming or not?" Lise stood up and put her used dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled and followed Lise up the stairs to get dressed in something that wasn't pajamas.

In no time at all, we were outside and walking to Fountain Plaza. Zora's shop was there…I had no idea how she'd react if she saw me again. She still didn't know me so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Anyway, we just walked there. We took the long way and got there around one PM.

"Hi, Lizzie! Right on time!" a girl's voice greeted. She ran up and hugged Lise. She was at least a foot shorter than her. She had dark brown hair that looked red when the sun hit it just right. Her skin was mocha colored and she had a natural beauty that was accentuated by her dark green eyes. This must be Ritsu.

Two boys walked up behind Ritsu. Both of them were the exact same shade of chocolate brown. They're eyes were so dark brown they could be black, but they had the shine of excitement in them. They had marks too, like me. Rodriguez's was an X over one eye. Ray's mark was a circle around the same eye that Rodriguez's X crossed over. They were so alike they could be twins.

"Y'all ready?" Ray asked. He fist bumped Lise instead of hugging her.

"Who's the dude?" Rodriguez jabbed his thumb at me.

"I'm Yusei," I said and offered my hand. Rodriguez took it and shook. He had an arrogant and cocky way of assessing me. He reminded me a bit of Jack.

"He your boyfriend?" Ray blurted to Lise. He smiled mischievously and dodged the punch Lise had aimed at his head. "I'll take that as a no…"

"Come on, we still gotta set everything up!" Ritsu got everybody back on track. I helped them roll out their mat. Rodriguez handled the music himself. He was very adamant that only he was allowed to mess with it…

"Don't mind him," Ray told me when Rodriguez was out of earshot. "He'll warm up to ya. He just thinks you'll ruin his rep. He's weird that way."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks…so where do I stand?"

"You're not gonna dance?" Ritsu furrowed her brow.

I shook my head again. "Nope…I'm terrible at dancing…But I can do Martial Arts. I'm not a master but I'm not terrible either…"

"That's cool," Ray gave me the thumbs up. He looked thoughtfully in Lise's direction.

"Then you can just watch," Rodriguez snapped moodily at me.

"Give him a break Roddie," Ray shouted back at him.

"Okay, everything's ready!" Lise piped up before the two brothers could go at it.

"Let's get it started!" Ray cheered. Rodriguez cranked the music up and everybody just got started. I moved out of the way and watched.

"First song choice goes to Liz!" Ray called.

"Lost Get Found; Britt Nicole!" The song came on Lise just did basic moves. It was fun to watch though. As all four of them went on the mat and did simple things I realized they were just warming up.

"Now for the real thing!" Ritsu shouted.

Now they got into the fast songs. I recognized a few like Witchcraft by Pendulum, Feel Something by Makeshift Romeo, Bang, Bang by 3OH!3, Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine…and even Hyperdrive!

A crowd had gathered and I hadn't even noticed. Ritsu pulled people out of the audience to dance. Lise seemed to be in charge of the newbies. They'd stand beside her and she'd slow down to teach them something basic. It was amazing how they all worked everything together to fit and look fun and inviting.

Suddenly, Ritsu grabbed my arm. She started to pull me into the dance circle. Terror welled up inside me. I looked at Ray for help but he just smiled at me. I was dead.

"Wait; I can't dance!" I protested. Ritsu just grinned at me, like Ray…

The music changed to…a song I didn't recognize… and I found myself facing Lise's back. Ray was whispering to her.

Ritsu whispered in my ear then. I had to bend over to hear her. "Just follow along with Lizzie and let the music take you away…" She ran off and then the mat was empty except for me…and Lise.

_The day I…first met you…_

I had nearly zero time to react when Lise whipped around. I move instinctively against Lise's knife hands with some of my own. Our hands met between us. Her eyes were bright with curiosity and confusion.

_You told me…you'd never fall in love… _

We circled each other and turned to do the same circling on the other side. It was almost like sparring with her, but we were dancing…I think…

_But now that…I get you…_

_I know fear…is what it really was… _

I have no idea how but I knew exactly what to do. Lise and I grabbed each other's hands to pull ourselves past one another just as the music swayed upwards a little. We were back to back.

_Now here we are! _

_So close…yet so far! _

Now Lise throws a back-heel kick that I duck without turning around and roll backwards while she flips over me.

_Haven't I passed the test? _

Flowing knife hand with the right, and flowing knife hand with the left as perfect mirrors of each other.

_When will you realize…_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest!_

Lise exploded as the music did into a barrel roll turn to the right. I back flipped at the exact same second.

_Don't wanna break your heart! _

_Wanna give your heart a break! _

Now it was my turn to kick. It was a low sweep that aimed for Lise's legs. She spun forward and stayed just ahead of my leg and foot so she spun in an arc.

_I know you're scared it's wrong…_

_Like you might make a mistake…_

I grabbed her outstretched hand and spun her around and overhead till she was back in front of me.

_There's just one life to live…_

_And there's no time to waste…_

_To waste…_

She spun one more time in front of me and I dipped her…just as the song started to fade…

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break _

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break…_

_Oh yeah, yeah…_

I couldn't help but smile. Both she and I were breathing hard. Lise was grinning too. I couldn't even hear the crowd. The problem was I had no idea what to do now…

/

I came back to reality fast. The people watching were suddenly visible to me again. I felt my face flushing as I stood back on my own feet.

"That's all for this year! See all y'all later!" Ray was shouting to the crowd. They were quickly dispersing.

Ritsu smirked at me. "Well, that was certainly interesting…" Ray nodded and winked at me.

"Come on, this stuff isn't gonna pack itself up!" Rodriguez reminded us.

"Right!" Anything to forget what just happened. I bent down to help Roddie out with the mat.

"I hope you liked the song," Ritsu said when she plunked down next to me to help roll the mat back up. "It's Demi Lovato's, and she's cool."

I nodded. "Thanks Ritsu…I think…" Was my face still red? I…wanted to…I want to…No, I couldn't think about that right now.

"Hey…" a gruff voice from behind us said. "This is our turf."

I stood up and turned around. Damn…One of Ray's problems had followed us again. A whole gang had surrounded us.

Roddie approached them coolly. "There is no turf. I'm sorry for whatever Ray did. We're leaving now though."

"You ain't leaving till we say so," the same guy who had spoken earlier said. He was the leader. And to make matters worse, I spotted Nakamura amongst them. I glared at him and cracked my knuckles.

"Ritsu; go home. Take everything and go," Rodriguez instructed. His voice was edgy.

The leader watched Ritsu as she packed everything up and ran off. She wasn't much of a fighter. I kept telling her I'd be willing to teach her but she's a huge pacifist.

All at once a fight broke out. I was in my zone for this. With me, Ray, Roddie, and surprisingly Yusei against their group of eight; the odds were not in our favor.

After a while though, that didn't seem to matter. Ray and Roddie might not have black belts but they know how to take and give a punch. I was totally at a loss for Yusei though. He…He was fighting like me…It struck me as strange…and how had he danced like that? I made a mental note to ask him later.

We would have won the fight right then and there if the gang hadn't decided to pull out weapons. The three guys that weren't down pulled out knives. Great…

Nakamura lunged with his knife at me. I took it from him with ease and aimed a sidekick at his stomach. He went flying, and I smirked at my handy work. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I turned to help Ray and Roddie. They were wrestling with the gang's leader. He held three knives in his right hand that he was trying to stick in my friend's sides.

Yusei had the same idea as he ran forward. I tripped the last gang member following Yusei with a sweep. Angrily, he slashed at my arm. Blood trickled down my arm from the cut that went from the inside of my wrist to the inside of my elbow. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out. The boy sneered and I furiously knocked him out with one swift kick to his head. He wasn't bleeding so I went to help the others.

Ray and Roddie had hopped onto the leader's back. He was so enormous he was supporting both of their weight while fending off attacks from all three boys. His eyes boiled with rage. He managed to shake off Ray's grip on his arm and slashed across Yusei's chest.

"Yusei!" I cried, not caring who heard me. Then I moved like lightning. Ray and Rodriguez quickly jumped off the leader and got out of the way. My foot connected with the leader's face, and I heard a cracking sound. I'd broken his nose. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I rushed over to where Yusei was barely standing. It was hard to tell what was okay or not. The front of his t-shirt was in shreds and soaked with blood. The slash had made some deep cuts. His breathing was ragged too.

Without me asking them, Ray and Roddie each grabbed an arm and supported him.

"We've got him, Liz, take us to your house," Ray said gravely. I nodded and speed walked in the direction of our home. In my panic I was suddenly able to find the quickest way back without getting lost. I used the sound of Yusei's short gasping breathes for motivation.

I unlocked and opened the front door. The boys pulled Yusei inside. I left them to go find my Mom's first aid supplies. She wasn't here. She wouldn't be back for a while.

"I'll be okay…I promise…" Yusei said hoarsely as he lowered himself to the couch.

"I'm sorry…" Ray muttered. "This is my fault."

Yusei smiled at him. "It's okay. I've been through worse. Trust me on this one."

Ray nodded. Roddie saluted me seriously. "If you need anything else, let us know," he said seriously and left with Ray waving weakly behind him.

"I'm fine," Yusei insisted as soon as the door locked behind them.

"You're crazy if you think that," I told him, setting the kit down on the couch beside him. "I think you're in shock. You're covered in blood."

"But-"

"No arguments. I need you to listen to me and do what I say, got it?"

"Yeah…" he replied grudgingly. "I'm not lying down though."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine; make it hard on yourself. See if I care. First up, I can't do anything until you take off your shirt." I instructed as I sat down on his legs. It was the only available place to be able to treat him efficiently.

His cheeks turned pink and he kept his legs still while he slowly took off what was left of his t-shirt. Three red, angry-looking cuts stretched across Yusei's chest. They were deep and bled much more slowly than he'd been bleeding earlier. A small scar on the lower right of his abdomen caught my eye. I hadn't seen it before.

"I guess I am a mess…" he said quietly.

"Toldja," I rolled my eyes and opened up the kit, pulling out what I needed. I held a small cloth up in front of him. "Just warm water to clean off the blood. It shouldn't hurt much."

"Shouldn't is the key word there," he joked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I gently started cleaning off the blood. It came off easy enough, but then again this part was always the easy part. "That wasn't so bad…"

"Now it will be," I said. "We have to clean out the wounds and bandage them now. This is gonna sting…Most likely a lot."

"You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?" Yusei cocked a curious eyebrow.

I wet a second cloth with the sanitizing alcohol and slapped it onto his chest. No warning, nothing. He cringed and tensed up. He was trying not to cry out. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah…mrrmmm…" he croaked. He relaxed as he got used to the sting.

"Okay, that finishes that part. You're gonna have to lean forward so I can bandage you up."

"Sure…" He leaned forward, wincing as he did so. I blushed when I realized how close our faces were. He held still for me but I felt his eyes on my face, searching, while I bandaged him up.

"Done…" I announced and he sat back the way he'd been before. I felt like his dark blue eyes were looking right through me, or trying to at least.

"Are you hurt too?"

"Nope," I shook my head. I didn't look at him as I packed everything up. He reached out and grabbed my left forearm. His touch stung the cut there. I'd almost forgotten…almost… I couldn't stop the wince that followed it.

"You are."

"I can take care of it myself. It's not a big deal."

He ignored me and turned my arm over so he could see the cut. He trailed one finger across it and I trembled involuntarily. It ached painfully. "How about I take care of this now, so you can't hide it from your Mom later?" It wasn't a question. He was going to bandage it whether I wanted him to or not.

"Fine…" I sighed. I sat mostly still for him as he meticulously went through the same procedure I had done previously for his injury.

"There," he whispered when he finished. He wasn't letting me go; he held my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles, taking care to avoid the bandages.

"Thanks…" I answered. I desperately wanted to stand up and move somewhere else. I also had a feeling he wasn't going to let me do that…

"I didn't notice it was so late…" he commented suddenly. "Almost 11…"

I checked the clock nearby. He was right. How time flies… "I usually watch the firework display on TV with Mom…" I didn't wait for a reply. I reached for the remote and switched the TV on. Easily I found the right channel and muted the commercials. The station was playing Aladdin until midnight when they switched to the fireworks.

"This is a good one. I remember it was fun," Yusei smiled. "You said you liked Robin Williams…"

I didn't remember ever telling him that. Maybe it was from the me in the other reality or dimension or whatever. It was still true though… It was kinda spooky when he did that.

I was so nervous throughout the rest of the movie that I was taken off guard when the movie clicked over to the fireworks countdown. Only sixty seconds left on the clock. Yusei squeezed my hand excitedly. I saw a smile from the corner of my eye.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…zero! Happy New Year!" the TV blared.

I grinned and pumped my fists in the air. "Yay!"

Yusei laughed and I recalled it was his technical birthday. I turned towards him to say Happy Birthday or Happy New Year, either one would have worked, and his lips met my lips. His were dry…but warm…and comforting…

He kissed me for maybe five seconds. My spirits fell. It wasn't long enough…

My hair fell across my face too. I could still see Yusei smile. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me again. This time it was longer, but only by a little. He pulled me gingerly down so that he didn't have to lean forward so much. His back was up against the couch as I was kissed another time. I could hear the fireworks from the TV as I kissed him back.

He pulled away for a second. The top of his cheeks were red, and mine were hot and red too. He stared at me and then kissed me longer than the other times. I kissed him back again. It…I couldn't describe it…

"I thought you weren't going to give me any special treatment?" he asked the next time we broke apart.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I was you. Just be glad it's your birthday and New Year's…" I whispered.

He stared at me and then ran a hand through my hair. "Thank you…" he said softly and kissed me until the fireworks ended…


	16. Chapter 16

**Fade Away My Memories Chapter 16 **

**Lise: That chapter was even better! **

**Yusei: no complaints here ^^ **

**ME: yay! XD**

**Yusei: so next up is…?**

**Lise: my birthday! **

**ME: uh huh**

**Yusei: that should be fun too **

**Lise: it better be! **

**ME: it will be; promise. Anyway, I don't own 5Ds but I do own Lise and Fish, so enjoy my story! **

/

"Happy Birthday to me…Happy Birthday to me… Happy Birthday tooooooo meeeeee… Happy Birthday to me…" I sang softly to myself. It was January Seventeenth; my birthday. It was also a Friday, so I got to go to school and bask in my birthday all weekend… Being eighteen…yay…

I dragged myself out of bed and hit the button for my alarm before it went off. Just because it was my birthday didn't mean anything had to change right?

Faster than I normally get ready, I was downstairs and making breakfast.

"Somebody got up early," Mom commented when she wheeled into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." She held out her arms for a hug and I gave her one.

"Thanks Mom, but it's just my birthday…" I turned back to my toast that had maybe a minute left.

"You used to love your birthday, Lise… What happened to that?"

Mom was definitely giving me a look. I kept my eyes on my toast. "Nothing… It's… It's just not important anymore…"

"Not important? Well, don't tell that to your friends tonight. They'd be disappointed," Mom wheeled into the pantry.

"Oh I won't tell the-… Wait… you didn't plan a party without me knowing did you?"

"I did!" Mom said. Grinning as she came back with a granola bar. "They're set to come at seven, so surprise!"

I groaned inwardly. Just what I needed… I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Thanks Mom!" I stuffed my toast in my mouth and headed upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Whoa, you're up early," Yusei said as I passed him to get to the bathroom. Usually he gets up before I do.

"Yep," I replied curtly and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth furiously. I did NOT want a party and I did NOT want to celebrate my birthday… At least not this year… This year my birthday terrified me…

Just because I could, I slid down the stairs' banister. It also happens to piss off my Mom… I grinned evilly as I walked out. "Bye Mom! See ya later!" I slammed the door behind me before she could reply.

Thank God, or whatever force gave me these powers, that I can fly. Flying always puts me in a good mood. The wind through my hair and clothes just feels comforting and beautiful every morning. The only thing that ruins flying is a wayward plane or bug. Trust me; bugs are SO nasty…

Anyway, I got to school and went to class normally. Nobody sang happy birthday for me and nobody even mentioned it; which is exactly what I wanted.

It wasn't until lunch when my great bubble of ignorance was shattered. I sat with Fish, Akiza and Yusei as usual. We talked normally and ate our lunch normally. Then Rodriguez, Ray and Ritsu joined us.

"Hey y'all! Wassup?" Ray greeted, pulling a chair out to sit on the other side of Yusei. Ritsu and Roddie sat near him.

"Not much," I greeted. I picked at my sandwich nervously.

"So…what brings you to our humble lunch table this time?" Fish joked. She tossed a pork bun at Ray. He caught it and stuffed it in his mouth. Fish scowled. "I hope you choke on that…"

Ray pretended to die spectacularly, earning laughs from Akiza, Fish, Ritsu and me. Roddie didn't react, but Yusei smiled.

"We came to say Happy Birthday Lizzie!" Ritsu explained when we'd all calmed down.

My mood fell to the floor instantly. "Oh… thanks…"

"I know you don't like your birthday…but… that doesn't mean we can't sing for you," Ritsu persisted.

"Save it for tonight Ritsu," Ray advised, seeing my expression. "Poor Lizzie will already die of embarrassment tonight."

I felt my eyes get even wider. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh nothing… We're just bringing more dancing your way," Roddie smirked. If he was excited by this, it was NOT going to be good!

"You'll be fine, Lizzie!" Ritsu assured me. "None of it is life threatening!"

"I can fix that!" Fish offered, grinning.

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Please don't. I prefer all of you alive."

"Me too," Ray agreed. He snagged one of Fish's rice balls and swallowed it before she could try to get it back. If looks could kill, Ray would be a frozen puddle of nothing on the ground right about now…

Yusei was the only one looking confused. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh… he doesn't know?" Akiza asked me. I shook my head.

"Lise doesn't like her eighteenth birthday, and she won't tell us why," Fish supplied helpfully. I shot her a dirty glance. She ignored it.

"Okay…" Yusei said shortly. He sucked on his chopsticks thoughtfully. I was overwhelmed with the intense desire to be able to read his mind.

That reminds me… I could just- "And don't even think about reading our minds! You're not finding out your surprise before we can tell you what it is!" Ray added, pointing at me dramatically.

I slumped against the table. "There go my options for escape…"

"YAY!" the others cheered.

/

I whistled happily to myself as I helped Mayoko set up. She'd gone all out for Lise. That woman does parties really, really good… Orange streamers were everywhere and there was a nice cake in the fridge. Food was all over the table. Ray had arrived beforehand to set up dance stuff and the stereo. Galaxies by Firefly played throughout the small house. Even Lise couldn't help but smile, although she had drawn the line at balloons…

"It's seven!" Mayoko announced happily. Then the doorbell rang…

Fish, Akiza, Jack, Kalin, Crow, Rodriguez, Ritsu, Leo and Luna paraded in. I was just surprised we all fit… The noise was off the charts though.

Jack, Kalin, Crow and Leo raided the food. We barely had enough left in only an hour. I was surprised Ray and Rodriguez didn't eat so much. The dancing stuff they'd set up was probably the reason behind that.

Lise finally looked like she was enjoying herself. I sat on the couch and watched her. She looked amazing and beautiful as she danced. I didn't care if this qualified me as being a stalker. I didn't want to stop staring at her…

"Time for cake!" Mayoko announced. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:45. Almost over…

Now Lise looked uncomfortable. She sat gingerly at the table, twisting her hair. Everybody broke out into song when Fish and Akiza carried the cake over. Mayoko couldn't really carry it… being in a wheelchair and all. The candles flickered with anticipation, almost like they knew they were going out soon. The singing ended and the cake was in front of Lise. She took a deep breath, seemed to make a silent wish, and the candles were out.

The second she got the chance, Lise flittered out of sight. I watched her retreat outside. Mayoko was divvying up the cake while the twins fought over who got the last corner slice. I bit my lip and made a split decision. I grabbed the last two sodas and silently slipped outside too.

Stars twinkled warmly down at the city. The Kururugi home was a little far away from the main part of the city so it was easier to see the sky here. Skyscrapers in the distance shot up into the darkness.

I didn't see Lise anywhere.

Suddenly I heard her voice… It sounded like it was coming from the roof… and…she was singing…

_Hello my friend, _

_I remember when you were…_

_So alive with your wide eyes_

_Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen_

_Now you say that it ain't worth staying,_

_You wanna run, _

_But you're hesitating…_

_I'm talking to me…_

_Don't let your lights go down,_

_Don't let your fire burn out,_

_Cause somewhere,_

_Somebody needs a reason to believe… _

_Why don't you rise up now? _

_Don't be afraid to stand out…_

_That's how the lost get found…_

_The lost get found…_

_So when you get the chance,_

_Are you gonna take it? _

_There's a really big world at your fingertips,_

_And you know you have the chance to change it…_

_There's a girl on the street;_

_She's crying._

_There's a man whose faith is dying._

_Love is calling you…_

_Don't let your lights go down,_

_Don't let your fire burn out,_

_Cause somewhere,_

_Somebody needs a reason to believe…_

_Why don't you rise up now? _

_Don't be afraid to stand out…_

_That's how the lost get found…_

_The lost get found…_

_Why do we go with the flow?_

_Or take the easier road?_

_Why are we playing it safe? _

_Love came to show us the way._

_Love is a chance we should take. _

_I'm moving out of the way, yeah…_

She paused and I looked around for a way up. I was surprised to find a ladder nailed tightly to the side of the house. I made my way to the top, poked my head up and watched silently.

_Don't let your lights go down,_

_Don't let your fire burn out,_

_Cause somewhere,_

_Somebody needs a reason to believe…_

_Stand out! _

_Don't let your lights go down,_

_Don't let your fire burn out,_

_Cause somewhere,_

_Somebody needs a reason to believe…_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out…_

_That's how the lost get found…_

_The lost get found…_

_So when you get the chance,_

_Are you gonna take it?_

_There's a really big world at your fingertips,_

_And you know you have the chance to change it…_

"That was great!" I blurted.

Lise shrieked and jumped, she slid down the roof a little and slammed into the chimney. Near the TV there was an old fashioned fireplace, and unfortunately it was made out of bricks. "Ow…"

"Sorry," I winced, heaving myself up onto the roof.

Glaring furiously at me, Lise moved away from the chimney and back to where she'd been laying earlier. I sat beside her. She rubbed her side. "Make some noise when you move wouldja? You scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry," I repeated, feeling stupid. I took the sodas out of my pockets and handed her one. "Want a drink?"

She snatched the one closest to her and stared at it. "How did you know I like cherry coke?"

"You have to ask? It's YOUR birthday. Everything down there is stuff that you like."

She gave me a really nasty glare then. I threw my hands up in surrender. "Except for the whole party thing!"

Lise sighed, shook her, head, cracked the can open, and took a sip.

"Though you did look like you were having fun…" I continued, scooting a tad closer.

__"It was fun… I just don't like… I don't feel like I deserve having… all that stuff… It just feels… weird… and I always feel guilty about this stuff…" she said slowly. Her eyes shifted quickly over to me and she sipped her coke. That was my clue that it wasn't just that.

I wasn't going to push her. Mayoko had said to take things slow. I opened my own coke and took a long drink.

"Shooting star!" Lise cried, pointing. Her eyes were wide, wondrous and beautiful.

I grinned behind the can. "Make a wish!"

"I already made one downstairs…but I guess it couldn't hurt to make another," she said softly.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did you wish for? Oh, and why do you have a ladder nailed to your house?"

She laughed and blushed a bit. "When I was little, I needed a place to get away from everything and be high up. I'd always go up to the roof and Mom could never get me down. It didn't bother Dad, but it drove Mom crazy. She finally got a ladder installed so she could come up and talk to me…"

"That sounds like Mayoko…"

"Uh huh… Mom can be scary but she doesn't care who you are… She cares that you're a good person… She cares… about me…" Lise was quiet for some time.

"So what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't come true would it?"

"No… I guess not…"

"But… I guess it doesn't matter," she sighed. "My wish won't come true anyway…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I wished that… I wished that something in my life would never change… All this change, becoming an adult, graduating and going to college? It scares me so much! Will I get in? Will I be okay in college? Will I be okay afterwards? Will…Will everything end up the way I want it to? It… It terrifies me… The world is huge and I'm just one person… Who cares if I disappear from it?" I could tell she was completely afraid of the future of all things.

"That's why you didn't want to celebrate this year… And you don't want to be an adult…" I realized. I'd been an adult for a while… Technically I could be considered a super senior… but it'd never bothered me before… Neither had college…

"Yeah…" Lise said softly, sipping her coke again.

"Well… you sent your applications right?"

"Yeah; to all the schools I was considering but… I'm just afraid… that nothing will go the way I want it to… That nothing will go right… I don't do well with change. I didn't even do well with changing from elementary school to middle and even high school… It's hard… I just want one thing to stay the same and never change…"

"You'll be okay. You'll get into any school you want…" I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She didn't push me away.

"I hope so… I know things won't go perfect… It's just hard for me to deal with…"

An idea dawned on me. "How about this; I applied to some colleges and you applied to some colleges right? Whoever gets an acceptance letter, and not a rejection letter first gets to make the loser do whatever he or she wants?"

She looked at me like I was nuts. "Just short of-"

"No, no; stuff like sex is off the table," I said firmly. "Besides, that's not what I want from you."

A breeze blew past, ruffling our hair.

"Then…" Lise stopped. She fidgeted nervously and I think she was holding herself back. "Then you're going down! Down like this!" She crushed her empty can and tossed it off the roof.

I laughed and smiled. "If I'm going down like that then it's going to be a long way there…"


	17. Chapter 17

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 17

Lise: it's been a while since the last chappie…

ME: yep… School sucks…

Yusei: cuz?

ME: the people are stupid and it's boring… I can't wait till I graduate…

Yusei: well good luck…

Lise: I know this is stupid but hang in there…

ME: blah

Lise: :P

Yusei: :D

ME; anyway, don't own 5Ds, but I do own Lise and Fish! Enjoy the chapter! XD

/

"Happy V Day, Lisie-chan," Mom greeted when I'd dragged myself out of bed. Thank God it was a Sunday. Valentine's Day at school is worthy of barfing.

The plus side was that Mom had made chocolate waffles this morning. The entire kitchen was totally filled with it. I breathed in the smell as I sat at the counter. "Hi Mom…"

"Doing anything special today?" She gave me a knowing, sneaky, parent look from her wheelchair over the counter.

I stuck out my tongue and rolled my eyes. "Seriously Mom? I'm a high school reject and you honestly think I have plans today?" I snatched a waffle off of the done plate and bit it. Gooey chocolate fluff melted in my mouth. SO good…

"You're not a reject honey, you're just more…unique and you express yourself more."

"Hilarious Mom."

"I'm serious, and for winter it's a nice day. You could go hang out with your friends."

I started counting them off on my fingers. "Crow and Fish have plans, Jack and Carly have plans, Rodriguez and Ritsu have plans… the others are ignoring V Day… and I personally would like to as well."

"But you never know…" Mom winked and slid a plate in front of me dripping with syrup and another waffle. "I'm going into town today by the way."

"You're not working are you?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nope, of course not. It's an official, unofficial, holiday and I can go out and have fun too, ya know," she wiggled her fingers at me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Just don't get into another accident okay?"

"Promise."

I smiled and resumed devouring the waffles. Then something struck me as odd. It was way too quiet this morning. "Hey Mom?"

"Hey what?" she responded. She didn't look up from cleaning the waffle iron.

"Where's Yusei? It's WAY too quiet in here."

"He woke up a few hours ago, and left. I think it had something to do with Robotics Club…"

"Oh…" I stirred the puddle of syrup on my plate moodily. He'd never mentioned anything like that… Not that I cared! It just struck me as weird… I mean I was part of art club and the anime/manga club but… I dunno… Maybe I was just taking things a little too far. Guess I'm alone this V day… Like every V Day…

I sighed and got up to rinse my plate. "Thanks for the waffles Mom. See ya later."

"You going out?"

"Might as well. I mean I've got nothing better to do right?"

"All right, just be careful. And I suggest changing out of your pajamas first." Mom smirked.

I stopped and looked down at my ensemble. My overlarge Pikachu T-shirt and blue basketball shorts pajamas definitely had to go if I was going outside in winter. "Oops…" I could feel my face growing warmer as I spun around and back-tracked up to my room again.

Shortly, I had donned a much more suitable outfit to battle the cold outside. "Bye Mom!" I waved and pulled the front door open.

"Bye Lise!" she called and I closed the door behind me.

I sucked in cold air and blew it out of the side of my mouth. I had money and ID info stuffed into a hidden pocket of my big winter coat. Fish said I looked like a purple marshmallow in it. I thought I looked like a fairly obese penguin. I pushed the thought out of my head and set off, watching my breath steam in the frigid air.

It was cold enough for snow, but there wasn't any rain to become snow. I loved snow, and the sun. I loved the seasons in general, but summer was my favorite because there wasn't any stress about it. I could also get a job. Now that I thought about it, I could get a job now. I had plenty of free time… I'd have to look into that soon.

I reached the end of the block and scanned the area. Nobody the way I'd come, nobody from the front or sides. Effortlessly I climbed into the air. The air welcomed me like I was a long lost friend. It felt so good to fly; no matter what the weather. Sometimes I felt like the sky was my only friend. I guess that proved how lonely I was sometimes.

I let my mind wander as I flew. Where would Yusei go? I know I'm not his mommy or his baby-sitter, I mean… ew, but it was weird for him to be out alone. He always seemed to be glued to my side. I know it's okay for him to do what he wants, but this just struck me as weird. I sighed and circled around a skyscraper before alighting gently on its roof. The air was chillier up there but it didn't bother me much.

"It's perfectly fine for him to go somewhere alone," I said out loud. It didn't cheer me up much. I shook my head. "I go to Anime/Manga club and Art Club. Akiza has Gardening Club and Fish goes to Badminton and the twins have their own little kid group and that doesn't bother me! Maybe I'm going insane?"

A small voice in my head spoke up. _Or maybe you do love him? _

"No! No way! That's impossible! That's laughable! There's no way I could fall in love…or that anybody in their right mind would ever want to fall in love with me!" I put a hand up to my lips. He'd kissed me before though…

I jumped off the building and washed the snow falling past me until I touched down amongst a few incredulous people. "WHAT?!" I barked at them. I was not in a chatty or good mood. They quickly sped away, and a quick peek into their minds told me they were already putting the incident out of their minds. A flying girl? Yeah right; impossible, ludicrous. Kind of like my problem right now.

I decided to make my way home. No point in stewing out in the cold.

/

"And she made me so mad!" Mayoko was saying. I smiled politely at her over the rim of my mug. Mayoko's hot chocolate could have kept her alive for the rest of her life it was so good. "Lise always escaped to the roof. Roman didn't mind. He said she needed a way to vent her anger or get away from us. The ladder was my idea. I think both Lise and Roman were pissed off at me." She laughed and looked sadly at her empty mug. "She looks and acts so much like him sometimes… I miss Roman some days, and I think Lise does too. She doesn't like showing her emotions much. She used to be so bubbly and full of happiness before Roman died… And now…"

"Now?"

"Now I think-"

The front door opened with a bang, bringing cold, snow and a very moody Lise with it. She kicked the door closed behind her and tossed her purple coat on the floor. She sat down at the counter beside me with a very dark expression that almost dared us to ask what her day had been like. I wasn't taking the bait anytime soon.

"Somebody has a storm cloud around her…" Mayoko commented, handing Lise a mug of hot chocolate.

Lise didn't reply. Her glare deepened and she looked distastefully at the drink. "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Was it really that bad out there?" Mayoko raised an eyebrow. "And do you think you could possibly pick up your coat?"

"Sure…" She slid off the stool and hung up her coat on its peg. "Happy?" she grumped and sat down again.

"Much better, now drink up!" Mayoko chirped and rolled out of the kitchen.

"So… you don't like snow?" I ventured carefully.

"I like it. It was just um… uninviting today…" Lise explained. She picked up her mug and sipped some hot chocolate. "So yeah, kind of a bad day…"

"Ah… well Robotics Club was cool today though… Uh… we're almost done building our robot…"

"Cool."

"And I have something for you too."

That got her attention. Her light blue eyes bored into mine; searching for a lie or a joke I was sure. "Like what?"

"Be right back," I slipped off my stool and went to my school bag. I could feel Lise's eyes on my back the whole time. I came back shortly with a green piece of paper. She took it and quickly scanned the heading.

"An art scholarship?"

I nodded and sat back down. "Yeah, you wanna be an artist right? I think you can do it. You have to make a portfolio with your work inspired from the theme to get the scholarship. There's more info at the bottom, but the theme is-"

"People that are important to you…" she finished. Her unhappy expression turned to a smile. I couldn't help but smile too. "This is so cool! Thanks!" Her eyes shone as she read the rest of the rules and information.

"Sure, I just saw it as I was leaving the school and I thought you'd like it."

"I can do this, and I do like it…" she looked embarrassed as she stood up. "Um… thanks…" She leaned forward, kissed my cheek, and ran upstairs. My face felt like it was on fire. _She… she liked it! _


	18. Chapter 18

Fade Away My Memories Part 18

Lise: interesting addition…

Yusei: not a bad idea…Plot devise?

ME: you have no idea XD

Yusei: okay then…

Lise: guess we'll have to wait and see?

ME: absolutely! Winglish Powers activate! I do not own 5ds but I own MY characters and storyline! ENJOY!

/

"Happy Birthday Mom!" I greeted loudly when I walked into the kitchen. My headphones were cranked up pretty loudly so half of it was to be able to hear myself. I slipped the ear buds out and wrapped them around my neck to hug her.

Mom smiled and hugged me back. "Another year living on the earth. How wonderful…" She rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue.

"And how old are you this year?" I asked teasingly, getting out items to make French toast. French toast was one of my favorites and it was Mom's too. I had told her beforehand not to do anything today, so it was up to me. Luckily I knew how to make French toast like the back of my hand.

"Oh I don't know… For real I'm 46, just 28 years older than you." Mom snagged one of those fake cherries they put in Shirley temples that are ridiculously good from the jar I'd set on the counter. She beamed like a five year old girl and popped it into her mouth.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You know what." But I was grinning. I loved goofing off with my Mom. I shook my head and screwed the lid of the cherries on tightly. Mom's grin turned into a pout.

"Meanie," she whined, poking me in the side.

"Ha ha," I resisted my natural spazz instinct to jump and shriek as I normally would. Yusei was… I think still asleep. He had to get up soon though; we still had school on the 28th. "All right Mom, you can get started." I slid a plate full of French toast onto the table and got to work.

Mom looked at me expectantly until I gave and placed the jar of cherries in front of her. Now she could dig in without hesitation.

I finished quickly and started for the stairs to brush my teeth. "Don't bother doing the dishes okay Mom? I'll do all of them after dinner."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Could you wake Yusei up? I don't want him to sleep through everything."

"Sure." Normally I would've blown up at having to do anything for him, but I was pretty happy to tell the truth. I loved celebrating Mom's birthday. It was my day to do everything for her, and with all the stuff Moms and Dads do they really deserve a lot of gratitude.

I paused in front of Yusei's door and knocked loudly. No answer. Well, too bad, I speculated, and threw his door open to march inside.

The covers were bunched up around his chest and arms, as if he'd dragged the covers closer to himself to stay warm. Maybe he'd been having a really bad dream.

Anyway, I walked over to his head and poked his cheek. "Hey Yusei… I made French toast. And it's Mom's birthday so you have to tell her happy birthday, kay?"

He groaned and opened one eye. "Can't I do that tomorrow? I'm too tired for today…"

"Got a test?"

"English."

"Well it's better to do it and get it over with, kay? So come on, and get outta bed!"

"No." I swear I saw a small smile as he pulled the covers up over his head. I scowled and turned my head to face the small crack he'd left to be able to breathe. One dark blue eye stared back at me through the peephole.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of his hands. "Come on, and move already." I pulled and managed to get him an inch off the bed but that was as far as he got. "You're being difficult on purpose," I complained.

"Yep."

I sighed and let go of his hand. He quickly retracted it into the mess of covers. "Fine you win. See you later." I started to walk away and noticed his grip loosened on the covers out of the corner of my eye. "Ha!" I grinned triumphantly as I yanked the covers off at the foot of the bed.

Yusei shivered in the sudden cold. "Hey!" He sat up and glared at me.

"There, now you have to get up," I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same and hopped off the bed.

"Fine. I'm up. Happy?"

"Much, thanks…" I watched him for a few seconds.

He did look exhausted. His eyes had small dark rings underneath and he moved slower than usual. He seemed to forget I was still there as he stared at the black watch-like mark on his wrist. "Not much time left…"

"Time for what?"

Yusei's back stiffened like he'd been struck by lightning. He turned towards me and he looked like he was going to fall apart. "I can't… I'm sorry… But um… I can't change with you still in here…"

I could feel my face turning red. "Oh right! I'm sorry! I'll just go... go uh… brush my teeth! See you at school!" I turned and dashed out of the room, trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

I brushed my teeth furiously and was downstairs by the time he needed the bathroom.

"Hey Mom, when I have everything going for your birthday dinner, can I draw you?" I asked as I pulled on my coat.

"I don't see why not. School project?"

I smiled. "You could say that. Bye!" I waved cheerfully as I opened the door and walked into the day.

/

I ran a hand through my dark hair sleepily as Lise opened the front door. I had definitely bombed my English test today and my sensei was not going to be happy grading it. My nightmares just kept getting worse. Every night I saw Dias kill Lise and every night it was hard to stomach.

"Hi Mom!" Lise chirped as she threw her coat at the coat rack as usual. She headed for the stairs to change out of the dreaded uniform. I followed her up to change out of mine as well.

"Hey Lise?"

She paused at her doorway and knit her eyebrows together in a confused expression…or maybe concern?

"I'm gonna take a nap okay? I'm tired…" I sounded like a pathetic little baby and I knew it.

Her eyes focused on a point just under my eyes. I must have had some really wicked bags.

"Okay…" she nodded and granted me a smile. My heart must have turned to mush and escaped down and out my foot; I love her smiles.

I nodded back at her and closed my door. The uniform came off as fast as possible and I got comfortable with a t-shirt and jeans. My bed welcomed me like I had never left it. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered this morning. I wasn't sure if I'd been flirting with her, but I did know I just didn't wanna get out of bed.

My eyes closed quickly and I fell into my dreams…

_I smelled grass and woke up in a field. Daisies and buttercups fluttered in the wind amongst the blades of grass. I inhaled deeply and watched the sky unfold into a light blue. _

"_Hey Robot," a familiar voice greeted me. I turned my head and Lise's eyes met mine. They were the exact same color as the sky above me. _

"_Hi Sky Eyes," I replied. It was another of the many nicknames I called her, and it was her favorite. _

_She grinned and sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed her scent in. She still smelled like Lise and it was comforting. I snapped a little daisy from its stem and threaded it through her hair in the crook of her ear that wasn't on my shoulder. "I miss this…" I whispered. _

"_Being close?" _

"_Yeah… I don't know what to do. I do know that I can't let you die. I won't let Dias get the chance to kill you, not ever."_

_She laughed, a cruel, wicked laugh, but it wasn't her laughing. I moved away from her and Dias's voice spilled out of Lise's lips. "Don't be so sure, little boy. I have the power to bend and twist your entire reality. I can send anyone I control to come and take you out now."_

"_So why don't you?" I growled angrily. _

_Dias as Lise shrugged. "Certain laws prevent me from direct interaction with you in the world. I can however send you into another reality."_

"_Which you did."_

"_Naturally," Dias broke into a particularly nasty smile. It looked out of place on Lise's face. "Aren't you curious as to why?"_

"_Sort of, but I'm more concerned with getting back to reality."_

"_Ah, but this IS reality, or a different version. This reality is one where Roman was strong enough to overcome the darkness inside and live a normal life alongside his family. I brought you here for the fun of it. My brothers from Iliaster were taking too long with their plans. I got bored, and I decided to speed along the plan with a scheme of my own. It seems to be working. You're failing."_

"_What makes you so sure?" _

"_Lise said it herself. She hates you."_

"_Not true." I clenched my fist angrily. _

"_You wouldn't hit me. You can't hit Lise. That's the problem with love. It makes you weak."_

"_I'm not weak and you're not Lise," I snarled and punched him. My hand went through vapor as Dias/Lise dispersed and rematerialized a foot away. _

_Dias laughed, dressed as himself. He tapped his left wrist where my black watch-like marking was. "Tick tock, Yusei, time is running out…" He vanished, leaving me alone in a field of dead flowers and grass…_

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I rolled over and checked my clock. I'd slept for a good three and a half hours. It was almost seven and I was starving. Having nightmares really takes a lot out of you. At least this time I hadn't seen Lise die again.

Mayoko and Lise, the real Lise, were just sitting down to eat when I walked in on them.

"Hi sleepyhead, wanna sit down and eat with us?" Mayoko invited.

"I made a lot so dig in," Lise added.

"Sure…" I said weakly and sat. My eyes widened when I saw the table for the first time. There was zero space to put anything else. Every available centimeter of space was being used. "Whoa… You really went all out!"

"Don't get too excited. WE have to do the dishes."

"We do?"

"Unless you'd like to do them yourself?" Lise teased.

I shook my head. "Together is fine."

"You two quit flirting and eat!" Mayoko commanded with a sneaky smile.

I saw Lise's face turn red as I felt mine heat up as well. "Um okay…" Without another word, I picked up my chopsticks and got to work. Mayoko was the luckiest mom in the whole world.

"Mark my words," Mayoko grinned at Lise. "One day you will make your husband VERY happy, Lise."

"Ha ha," Lise rolled her eyes and spooned a piece of cake into her mouth. "Like anyone would wanna marry me."

"I would." The words fell out of my mouth before I could think. Mayoko smirked behind her spoon as she watched our faces turn red again.

"Don't get any perverted ideas before I graduate from college okay?" Lise finally broke the silence.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied, glad the tension was gone.

Mayoko seemed to know it was time to leave. "Well, since this was an awesome birthday, I think I'll leave you two to clean up while I watch a movie in my room." She wheeled herself away before either Lise or I could say a word. Damn that woman could move! And she didn't even have functioning legs!

"Okay let's go," Lise stood up and took three plates over to the sink.

I grabbed a few plates and followed her. We were pretty quiet for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say anymore. The sink was going, though. That was about it.

"I can't take this anymore," Lise stated.

"What?"

She ignored me and walked over to the TV. There was a small plug in section for an IPod. She pulled hers out of her pocket, changed the TV's input and the room filled with music.

"Florence and the Machine," Lise explained when she joined me again at the sink. "They're one of my favorite bands. And this is my version of washing the dishes."

"Cool…" I glanced at Lise out of the corner of my eye. She was mouthing the words.

_Shake it out!_

_Shake it out!_

_Shake it out! _

_Shake it out! _

_Whoa! _

_And it's hard to dance, with the devil on your back,_

_So shake him off! _

_Whoa! _

"Go ahead and sing," I said.

She jumped a little and blushed. "But I'm not very good. I just sing for fun and I-"

"I like it when you sing. You sound great to me."

"O…Okay…" She smiled and her voice joined Florence as the next song played.

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away…_

_And I'd do anything_

_To make you stay…_

_Tell me what you want me to say…_

I was suddenly very grateful that Lise had made so much. We had a lot of dishes to clean and a lot of music to get through. I could listen to her sing for days.

"Is this how you always wash the dishes?"

"Yep, but I haven't in a while since you came along and decided to do it for me," Lise bumped my shoulder, teasing again.

"You're welcome."

She tapped her foot in time with the beat of the next song. Her hands moved swiftly, drying everything just as fast as I could wash it.

"Okay, how many songs do you have?"

"At least 350. I dunno for sure," Lise replied with a small smile. "I use ITunes gift cards. If I used legit money I'd be completely broke."

"So… do you have a favorite artist or band or whatever?"

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

I shrugged. "I know a lot, but we don't really listen to music together much."

"Well why not?" She frowned at me.

"Too many people in one house with different opinions. Nobody would be happy or satisfied." She still looked a little confused so I added; "The other reality… I uh… I live with you, Fish, Jack and Crow…"

"Oh… yeah there are a lot of differences there…" she said quietly. I was an idiot. She didn't like it when I talked about my reality.

_Cuz I, I take it from another world_

_And I, I couldn't love another girl_

_Cuz you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated_

_Toxicated! _

"Intoxicated by…"

"The Cab," Lise supplied.

"That's the one. I remember. There are others right… Wait, don't tell me… Um… Living Louder?"

"Bingo," she said with a wink.

Finally the huge stack of dishes was done and in the washer. I was kinda sad about it. That meant we had to go to bed.

Instead Lise went out to the small TV room space and shoved the couch and little table out of the way as much as possible.

"I take it you're not going to bed just yet?"

"Neh, and why should we? It's about 8:45. We have like, an hour."

"Wow, you sounded almost like Hiro," I commented dryly.

Lise wrinkled her nose distastefully and then smirked. "I can do much better than that for her." She said her like she would refer to a particularly disgusting insect. She put a hand on her hip, shifted her weight to one foot, and waved her hand passively in a pretty much perfect imitation of Hiro. "I was like, eating and it was like, SO hard because like OMG the calories!" Lise gushed in an exaggerated voice.

I laughed. "Very nice." I gave her a sarcastic golf clap. She stuck her tongue out and faked an extravagant bow. "So what exactly did you do to make Hiro hate you so much?"

Lise shrugged. "I dunno. I guess she just decided that I was too different for her to handle. She hates Fish and Akiza too, but apparently I'm her favorite."

"Oh."

"I just deal with it though," she smirked again. "Hiro's grades suck. She'll be stuck as a super-senior next year and she'll be in summer school while I get the hell outta here."

"You wanna leave?"

"I wanna see the world. I wanna travel with my friends and just go out and see stuff, ya know?"

"Yeah; it sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you dropping a hint?"

"Maybe."

"Well in that case, you weren't very subtle about it," She bobbed her head to the song playing. I think it was Fly but the Glee version. "Oh I meant to ask you, where did you learn how to fight and where did you learn Capoeira?"

"Cappy what?"

"Capoeira," she corrected. "It's a Brazilian developed style of fighting that mixes dancing with martial arts. On New Year's you fought… like me, and you said you couldn't dance but you were great at Capoeira. Where did you learn it?"

"Oh well I guess I learned from you. Ya know in the other reality…" I avoided her gaze.

"Cool. That's way better than being some weird undercover secret agent stalker."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance." She started to dance to the next song that had popped up. I sat down and watched her until I recognized it. Why Not by Hillary Duff. Call me girly, but I kinda liked some of Lise's music choices. She was good at picking meaningful songs. Maybe it had something to with Lise's own artistic mind…I guess… Something like that.

_You always dress in yellow_

_When you wanna dress in gold_

_Instead of listening to your heart_

_You do just what you're told_

_If you keep waiting where you are_

_Oh what you'll never know_

_Let's just get into your car_

_And go baby go! _

_So, why not?_

_Take a crazy chance? _

_Why not?_

_Do a crazy dance? _

_If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot_

_So why not, why not?_

As the next verse started I got up and joined Lise. I took her hand and felt my face heating up and sweat rolling down my back. "I'm not very good at… um real dancing but…"

Lise's cheeks were pink. "Sure…"

_You'll never get to heaven_

_Or even to LA_

_If you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not?_

_Take a star from the sky?_

_Why not?_

_Spread your wings and fly?_

_Oh!_

_It might take a little, and it might take a lot_

_But why not, why not? _

_Why not?_

_Take a crazy chance?_

_Why not?_

_Do a crazy dance?_

_If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot_

_So why not, why not?_

"I love that song," Lise smiled dreamily as she shut off her IPod at the end of the song.

"It's not bad."

"You were funny," she told me. "A very funny dancer."

"So you're saying I sucked?"

"Maybe."

"Great, thanks."

"It's better than doing nothing like the 'cool' guys at the school dances." She used her fingers to put air quotes around cool.

"Thanks…" I sighed.

"So night?" she said awkwardly, hovering by my shoulder. "Um, thanks for helping with the dishes. Mom had a really great birthday. She was smiling bigger than she usually does."

"I noticed," I smiled too, a short-lived smile.

Her smile was bigger and she rose up to her tiptoes. She was going to kiss my cheek again. But somehow this time that didn't seem like enough. I didn't want this really good night, memory, to stop… well at least not on this awkward note. I made up my mind that second.

/

I didn't have any time to think. Yusei turned his head so quickly I was so surprised that at first I didn't feel anything when his lips met mine. For a second I stood there, shocked and paralyzed.

Then my brain started to function halfway. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side slowly. The corners of Yusei's lips turned up and I knew he was smiling. He used his lips to widen mine and deepen the kiss.

And I realized something. We were kissing. And it felt normal. It felt… natural… or I dunno… I don't think normal is how I would put it because normal is boring. It was far from normal. America has Fourth of July right? It was all of those fireworks exploding at once everywhere I touched him and everywhere he was touching me.

Before young minds go straight to perverted ideas, let me tell you, we were not touching in places we shouldn't have been and his tongue stayed in his own mouth. His hands were on my back and in my hair, pulling me closer. My arms had of their own accord wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Our bodies fit together perfectly without the need for sex. Like puzzle pieces.

The only thing that struck me as weird was that this was my Mom's birthday… Not mine…

Okay universe, I think I get the hint…


	19. Chapter 19

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 19

Lise: yay new chapter!

Yusei: I liked the last one…

Lise: :blushes: me too…

ME: :D Success!

Yusei: what's up next?

ME: you'll just have to wait and see ;)

Lise: aw!

ME: I don't own 5Ds, but I own Lise and Fish! Hope you enjoy this!

/

"Wait! Don't leave!"

I grumbled under my breath as I wove my way through the crowded school hallway. Hiro's whiny voice followed me. I don't know how that girl does it, but for her the ocean of students parted like the Red Sea.

"Yusei stop walking away!" Hiro squealed annoyingly. She latched onto my hand with her long, sharp, hot pink painted nails. They scratched at my skin.

"What?" I growled angrily.

"Where are you going? Stay and talk to me…" she cooed, wrapping her skinny arms around mine.

"I'd stay and talk if I wanted to."

"You're so mean," Hiro giggled. "Where are you going so fast?"

"To meet Lise for my next class."

"I don't get it. Why do you want to hang out with such a bitch? She doesn't even like you…" Hiro's fake sweet tone of voice had turned sour. She dug her nails into my wrist.

I scowled and pulled my hand back quickly. Kids were starting to go to class. We only had a few minutes. "Go away Hiro." I didn't even look back as I stalked off to the art room for my art class, which I really suck at by the way.

Lise, Fish, Akiza and I had the same art class this second semester. She hadn't been happy about it at first, but after a while she didn't care. I just liked to watch Lise draw. It was when she looked happiest…

I was almost to the class when I spotted Maro coming out of a classroom at the end of the hallway. Lise was headed in the same direction I was, and her nose was buried in her sketchbook, evaluating sketches.

Maro's smile was nasty when he bumped his shoulder into Lise. He did it on purpose.

Lise's sketches went flying across the entire hallway. She bent down to pick them up. Maro stepped on a sketch.

"Hey Liz, wassup?"

"The sky," Lise answered curtly. She was quickly putting her sketches back into the sketchbook. She got to the one Maro had captive under his foot. He dug his toe into the page's corner and dragged it away. Lise's eyes narrowed and she nevertheless picked up her drawing. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually yes," Maro said, he snatched Lise's sketchbook out of her hands. He flipped through the pages like he was handling a rather explosive and repulsive bomb. "You really suck Freak Girl, you know that right?"

Lise's eyes flashed a dark red and she held out her hand. "I'd like that back by the way."

Maro ignored her and continued to paw through her work. I decided to move.

"What the hell does this thing mean?" Maro demanded. He pulled out a sketch of a tree. The tree was twisting in all directions and covered with eyes. All different kinds of eyes.

"I dunno, figure it out," Lise spat at him. Her fists were shaking. "Give me my sketchbook back."

Maro slipped the drawing back into the sketchbook and held it out of her normal reach. "Yeah? What if I…" he held the book like he was going to rip everything in half.

"Don't!"

"Then tell me what they mean!"

"First you'd actually have to be smart enough to understand it," I quipped, jumping into the conversation and stealing the sketchbook right out of Maro's hands. He looked at me like I'd materialized out of nowhere. I smiled at him, coldly, and handed the sketchbook to Lise. She had the same look, but her irises faded back to blue.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Maro demanded. He was furious and I obviously was ruining his plan.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Don't you have a class?"

"Whatever," Maro muscled his way past us. "It isn't over, for both of you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Lise said, rolling her eyes. She regarded me grudgingly. "Thanks…"

"Sure. He didn't ruin anything did he?"

"No," she replied, walking beside me to our class. We were definitely late by now. "Just messed up the corner of one… Luckily it was just a brainstorm sketch so yeah…"

"That's good. I'm glad I was able to save your work."

"Yeah, like superman!" She tucked her sketchbook under her arm and held up her fingers like a picture frame to view me through. "Or… maybe Batman. Superman is too happy for you."

"Too happy? No, I got rid of the Joker with my charms."

Lise did a fake double take and held her hand to her chest for dramatics. "Stop, you're killing me! YOU have charm?"

"Ouch, feelings!"

"Too much! System overload!"

"Well hopefully your system isn't too overloaded to do some painting," our art sensei interrupted. She met us at the door and tapped her watch impatiently. "You're late."

"Sorry Kaneko-Sensei, there was traffic and… a mishap," Lise explained carefully. Her cheeks were a little pink.

I was too embarrassed and red-faced to say much of anything. How much had she heard?

Kaneko-Sensei, that's what her name was, sighed. "Fine, come in, and I expect some good progress as compensation for being late, all right?"

"We got off the hook…" I whispered to her when we'd walked into the classroom.

"Yep, luckily Kaneko-Sensei likes me, huh?" She winked and sat down at her table she shared with Fish, Akiza, and a girl named Nana.

Unfortunately for me, I had to sit elsewhere. On the bright side, I had a good view of Lise's table and I could hear their conversations too.

"What was that about?" Fish demanded, leaning over the table.

"What was what?" Lise avoided their gaze as she sat and took out her tools.

"You were laughing and talking with him," Akiza grinned.

"Something happen in the hallway?"

"Just Maro being an asshole. Nothing new. It's fine guys, I promise."

"If you say so," both Akiza and Fish answered. Fish looked gloomy and Akiza looked ecstatic with barely contained excitement.

"Hey Fish, can I come over today?"

"Why?"

"I'm doing a scholarship project. I'm drawing people that are important to me, and you're next."

Fish smiled. "Sure, you can come over."

"Thanks."

The rest of the day was filled with my useless attempts to draw a flower in a vase. It kept looking like a bunch of scribbles. The only thing I was managing to do was waste a lot of paper. I did keep sneaking glances at Lise. She'd set everything up, twist her hair across her mouth and ear, drop her hair, and put her paintbrush or pencil to paper. Art class ranged from nearly two hours to just an hour. It was never enough…

All too soon the bell rang. I stared at my scribbles and sighed. Art was yet another class I was going to fail.

"Hey," Lise was right beside me, and I hadn't even noticed. I stared at her for a second and shook my head to clear it. I could feel my face turning pink when she leaned over the table and she tucked her trailing hair behind her ear. "Are you trying to draw a dying heart?"

"Actually no… that flower…" I said weakly, pointing at the innocent little vase and flower in front of me.

"Wow…" her eyebrows turned up disbelievingly. "Right okay… Ya know it might help if you try… this…" She held my hand so that both of us held the pencil and flipped my paper over. Quickly she swept the pencil across the paper to make a rough sketch of the vase and then the flower. "Is that better?"

"Much, thanks," I smiled. "I'll tell Mayoko you'll be late."

"You were listening?"

I shrugged. "Yeah…"

"See you later then, you moron," she palm heel struck the side of my head and walked out.

I looked around the classroom and realized I was the only one there. "Aw man!"

/

"So what should I do for the drawing? Throw off my clothes and do the hula?" Fish asked, a familiar mischievous smile playing across her lips. She and I were walking to her home after school.

"Oh God no!" I said quickly, smiling and laughing. "Just be yourself. I wanna capture who you are through my eyes. The theme is people that are important to ME, so I draw them in the way that makes them important to me; exactly the person that they are."

"Way to be deep girlfriend," Fish congratulated.

"Why thank you Madame," I joked with an accent and a bow to boot. "It's my specialty."

"Ah, of course," Fish replied in the exact same way. She changed to a serious expression. "So… I haven't seen you around a lot…"

"Whattaya mean? I see you all the time. It's called school."

"I meant outside of school, Liz. I miss you, and Akiza does too. Ever since Yusei…"

She didn't finish. We were at the door to her grandparents' house. The front door opened and closed easily. It wasn't even locked.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Fish shouted. "And I brought Liz!"

"Oh really? It's been a while since I've seen her." Fish's grandmother Hamako Ukara was a lovely old woman. She was tiny but she was full of care and happiness. It was a wonder her daughter was a spiteful, evil bitch. Hamako came into view and I grinned at her. "Hello Elizabeth, good to see you." She folded me into her arms and I hugged back shortly.

"You too Hamako."

"Well, what brings you here?"

"I'm doing a school project and I need Fish to help me out," I explained.

"Well that's great! Snack? By the way Fish, your grandfather went out. He'll be back soon."

"Maybe later, and thanks for the heads up. We'll be in my room if you need anything kay?"

"All right…"

"Come on girl, upstairs we go," Fish grabbed me and pulled me upstairs to her bedroom.

I smiled at the familiar sight. Fish's room had barely changed from Junior High or from Elementary School. Stuffed animals addressing every kind of aquatic animal dominated her blue bedspread. Jellyfish and shell decorations hung from the ceiling. They were so graceful in the breeze from the open window you could actually believe they were floating through the ocean. The blue paint shades swirled across the walls like water, and the fish tank filled with different colored fish sat innocently in the corner. Only Fish's desk and chair seemed out of place in the aquatic theme.

"So where should I sit?" Fish asked, dumping her backpack on her desk chair.

I shrugged. "Wherever. I'll figure out the rest from there. Just try not to move so much, okay?"

"Roger that," Fish saluted me and sat on her bed. She shoved at least half of the stuffed animals to the floor, pulled her laptop up onto her lap and got to work. I pulled her desk chair over to the foot of the bed, removed her backpack and sat with a pencil and sketchbook.

At first it was easy. Fish sat in relative stillness as she poured over the internet. I sketched her face; the mischievous nature right under the surface, the funny line that could come out of her smiling mouth at any moment, her excited eyes, signature hat, and trailing brown hair. Then came her body and the space around her. I sketched the outline of her legs flat on the bed. The next time I looked up her knees were bent and in front of the laptop. I frowned, frustrated, and erased to draw the new position. After a while her position changed completely.

"Fish, could you go back to where you were?"

"Oh right sorry," she sat back up with her legs crossed and the laptop on top of her legs. Not the position I needed...

Nevertheless I erased again and started over on Fish's lower half. And I did it again, and again, and again. This went on for almost two hours.

Then I finally had It. I snapped. "Will you stop moving so much?! Look I know sitting still for a long time is hard, especially for you, but would it kill you to do it for more than 20 minutes?!"

Fish looked at me. At first her dark brown eyes were narrowed with anger, but then they softened. My eyes widened in shock. There were actual tears brimming in Fish's eyes. I was legit surprised. Fish doesn't cry; period. If Fish cries she's crying for a really big, good reason. She barely cries and this was so rare, and for something this small. Was it a vision she had seen recently? Why had she cracked so easily?

"Fish, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to… Don't cry…" I flustered pathetically. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I know the scholarship is important to you… I know college is too… I…I want your drams to come true too… I love and care about you so much… You're like my sister… I just miss you…and…and I want to spend as much time as possible before the whole college thing starts…"

"Me too…" I blurted. Tears started to fall down my cheeks too. "And I'm scared too. The future is so huge and I don't know if we're all going to be okay. I want us all to be okay, but I'm so scared… I'm not sure what to do…"

"Me too, and I don't even know what I wanna do!" She squeezed me tighter. "I know… Yusei is important to you and so are we. I just don't want to lose you forever…because… He loves you… and I'm afraid…" she took a stuttering breath. "I'm afraid he's going to take you away… I know it's selfish and I want you to be happy but I couldn't take losing my best friend… You're my first real best friend in my entire life…"

"I won't forget you… You were my first real best friend too…" I sobbed. I couldn't stop it anymore. We were both crying uncontrollably. "I'm so scared… but I'll have you and everyone else… I have to believe that… Otherwise I'll go insane with fear, worry and anger or something else that I can't control or understand. Those goddamn hormones screw everything up…"

"Yeah, life doesn't suck. Hormones suck…so much…"

"Hell of a lot," I agreed.

Fish laughed shakily. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "We will spend more time together. Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled.

"Then let's go get a snack together," she suggested, holding my hand just like we were kids.

We walked out of her room holding hands all the way down to the kitchen. I couldn't stop smiling or crying. I didn't bother wiping any of the tears away.


	20. Chapter 20

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 20

Lise: things are getting really good! What's next?

Yusei: something good I hope

ME: -innocent look-

Lise: that face says no…

ME: what? Whattaya mean? –smile grows-

Yusei: I see your point…

ME: regardless, here goes! Don't own 5Ds; I own Fish and Lise. That's all. Enjoy! XD

/

"Hey, you're up early," I said. Lise was munching on a croissant when I walked down the stairs.

"Yesh," she said through her mouthful of food. She swallowed. "Today Fish, Akiza, Ray, Roddie, and Ritsu are going to an Anime convention with me. Ritsu convinced Roddie to go."

"Okay…" I kept my face neutral as I sat beside her.

"Ya know you can come too. Ya don't have to pout about it."

"I was pouting?" I raised a doubtful eyebrow.

Lise rolled her eyes. "Well duh, Yusei. I don't have to be a mind reader to tell you're pouting. It's obvious." She poked me right between my eyebrows. "And your eyebrows squish together."

"Damn, I can't hide anything from you!" I whined, but I smiled anyway and took a croissant.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "So you coming?"

"Of course."

"Great."

I was pretty sure she meant it… I couldn't help but smile wider.

Mayoko wheeled into the kitchen a couple minute later. "I think today I'm going to stay home… There's only so much stress I can take, you know?"

Lise smiled. "Sure mom; I take it your job is going well?"

"Very." Mayoko winked and rolled into the pantry to search for breakfast. She hummed a small tune under her breath. Lise joined in with words, her eyes closed.

_Niiji no wayeh grats_

_Gaivahn _

_Niiji no wayeh grats_

_Gaivahn…_

_Niiji no wayeh grats _

_Gaikenah _

_La la la kai_

_La la la kai la-a-a-a_

_Niiji no wayeh grats _

_Gaikenah_

_La la la kai_

_La la la kai la-a-a-a_

_Jabuji Nitou _

_Viriparten goerats _

_Diriparten goerats _

_Niiji no wayeh grats _

_Gaikenah _

_La la la kai_

_La la la kai la-a-a-a_

_Niiji no wayeh grats _

_Gaikenah _

_La la la kai_

_La la la kai la-a-a-a_

_Jabuji nitou _

_Viriparten goerats _

_Diriparten goerats…_

"What was that?" I asked when they finished.

Mayoko smiled. "Just a song appropriate for today. You are going to another one of those anime conventions. I figured I'd get you in the mood…"

"FMA rocks, but Brotherhood is better," Lise said evenly, nodding in agreement mostly with herself.

"I'll take your word for it…" I said weakly, digging into my croissant. There was chocolate in it. Bonus! "So, how has the scholarship thing been going?"

"Pretty good actually… I have Mom, Fish, Ritsu, Roddie, and Akiza and Ray are next…I'll ask them for a time that works today."

"Cool." If at all possible, this day just kept getting better and better. I should've known it was too good to last.

/

"Heyo!" I greeted Fish, Akiza and the others when I spotted them.

Fish was dressed as Revolutionary War America. She still wore her brown hair as usual with her hat, but it definitely worked in the costume. Akiza, Roddie, Ray, Yusei and I wore regular clothes. I didn't have the time to get or make a costume this year. I just went, half assedly I point out, as Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. It's one of my top ten book series EVER. I had a Yankees cap, orange Camp T-shirt and everything. Luckily I was blond so I didn't have to die my hair. Ritsu on the other hand went completely all out with her costume. She decided to go as Yoruichi from Bleach, and man was every single little detail there. Even her shoes and hair color were spot on.

"Lizzie!" Ritsu cried back to me. She hugged me first and pulled me and Yusei over to say hi to the others.

"Sup?" Ray gave me a signature smirk and tipped his imaginary hat to me. I pulled my real hat off and whapped him affectionately. Ray just laughed and grinned wider.

Roddie just gave me a nod. He wrapped an arm around Ritsu's shoulders.

Akiza and Fish gave me piece signs.

"Hey, we're missing the twins," I realized.

"No you're not!" Leo's voice piped up. He tugged on my T-shirt. I turned around and smiled ridiculously wide. "Yeah, points for th mystery twins!"

Luna's little voice beamed. "It was my idea." She and Leo were dressed up like Mabel and Dipper from Gravity Falls. Absolutely brilliant.

"Well then, we're all here. Shall we go in?" Fish suggested, directing us towards the door like a flight attendant.

"Sure!" I grabbed Luna's free hand and practically skipped through the doors of the convention center. We roamed around and bought stuff the whole time. We even found some show rooms for AMVs and actual episodes. Artist Alley was bad ass as usual, and I felt like I never ever wanted to leave. Conventions are just like that. Only problem was when I got home; everything else in the aftermath seemed boring and lifeless in comparison. Oh well! Something to worry about later!

Something strange happened then; I sniffed and smelled something weird. "Do you guys smell something burning?"

Roddie looked at me funny. "No, something wrong with your nose?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so… I just think something… something doesn't feel right…"

"Maybe we should leave? It is getting late and we need to be home for dinner soon," Akiza suggested. She checked her watch and added; "It's 5:30."

I glanced at Yusei out of the corner of my eyes. He could smell it too. I could tell from his expression. It wasn't just the burning scent, there was also something underneath that felt dark and haunting…

Suddenly the wall behind us was engulfed in smoke. Flames reached up to the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Ray swore.

"Go, get everyone out now!" Fish ordered. She shoved the twins at Ritsu, Roddie and Ray. "Get out! We'll be okay!"

Ritsu nodded and pulled the boys and the twins with her. They joined the crowd of screaming people herding towards the exits.

"We'll go this way," Akiza pointed to another exit that was farther away but less people were trying to push through it.

"On it!" I shouted. We started running for it. It was soon proven very difficult to weave our way through the huge panicking crowd.

The fire was rising all over the place. Tables, artwork, merchandise and food were burning and strewn about the whole place. It was hard to see with all the smoke. People were already coughing.

I bent down to cough into my hand. My fingers swam in front of me; my vision was blurring.

"Come on!" Yusei grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "We have to get away!"

"Away… away from what?" Something, not the smoke, was slowing me down. I inhaled again and the dark smell filled my lungs again. What the hell was it?

Yusei never got the chance to answer. Another onslaught of people swallowed him, wrenching his hand from mine. I found I was by myself, jostled back and forth by scared people.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted hoarsely and coughed again.

I felt that presence again and turned around. A shape was emerging from the smoke. Everyone else was running in the opposite direction and couldn't see it. It was difficult to see, but its features were grotesque and long, razor-sharp, pointed. It was something meant for killing.

In the middle of all the people I stumbled and fell to the floor. People swarmed over me, kicking and walking on me in their hurry to get out. I curled up into the fetal position, and protected my head until the thundering sound of people was gone.

Shakily I got up. I was surprised none of them had kicked me in their haste. But now I was stuck with whatever that thing was…

I swallowed and moved into the open to see what my best option was. I was covered in soot and still coughing, but I was alive. I wanted to keep it that way.

I spotted an exit and headed for it as quickly as I could. I reached the door and started to pull it open. Warm breath played across my back suddenly. It had the same smell as before; the creature was what smelled so dark… And it was right behind me!

I turned around and my jaw dropped. It had long, icicle-like claws that looked very, very, lethal. Its shoulders jutted out like spikes that looked just as sharp as its white fangs. The entire creature was white, but its aura was completely dark. Its eyes were black holes of nothing and its enormous column-like feet made craters in the floor. Its body resembled a thin, tightly packed ice sculpture made for inflicting bodily harm wherever something touched it. It opened its mouth and roared a screechy, ear-shattering roar. The glass doors behind me shattered, spraying glass everywhere. The flames rose higher with the added oxygen.

I gulped and started to back away. "Um…um… I… I d-dunno what exactly you are… but please… why… what are you?"

The creature glared at me or through me… I wasn't sure… It opened its mouth and its tongue, completely black, rolled out. It flicked the tongue at me, hitting me in the stomach. Blood instantly started to flow. I started to shake uncontrollably. I was scared out of my mind. This thing could kill me! It was gonna kill me! "Somebody help me…"

"Dias… Dias wants you… Elizabeth Kururugi…" the thing breathed in a kind voice. That just made things worse. "I will take you to him…Sweet dreams…" In a move too fast for me to see, the dark beast slashed past me with its long claws. Three scratches appeared on my left cheek and my Yankees cap flew off my head. I could feel the warm blood on my cheek and stomach spreading out. Everything started to blur, and fade. The ground came up fast as my legs crumpled underneath me. Then I blacked out.

/

"You lost her! Whattaya mean you lost her?!" Fish was shouting at me hysterically.

"Look I don't need this right now!" I shot back. "Lise is in trouble!"

"Really? How do you know?" Akiza crossed her arms angrily. She was surprisingly good at doing it while running.

"I just know, and I didn't lose her! She was pulled away from me! There's a difference!" I was running back into the convention hall with Fish, Akiza and Ray hot on my heels. Roddie was staying with Ritsu and the twins.

Ray was quiet as he ran beside me. Akiza and Fish ran behind us. They had all fallen silent which didn't do well for my nerves. Whatever happened to Lise was my fault.

I burst into the entryway ahead of the others. Broken glass littered the area, smoke choked out the ceiling, and the flames were spreading into the entryway.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of Lise… Lise and the thing holding her. I recognized it from my dreams immediately. It was one of Dias's monsters; an ice and fire Arfluer. It ha Lise slung over its shoulder like a sack. Her arms hung loosely in front of her, and although her hair covered her face I could tell Lise was unconscious.

"What the… what the hell is that thing?" Ray gasped. His dark eyes were wide.

"Well it's about to be toast," Fish growled. She pulled what little water was left in the smoky air.

"You said it…" Akiza agreed ferociously. She activated her duel disk she had kept in her bag.

The Arfluer roared, and this time the windows shattered. "Dias…Dias no say nothing about others… What me do? Cannot fight others… No, no…Mission completed… They no let me go through…"

I stared disbelievingly at the Arfluer. It was literally debating what to do because apparently we were weren't supposed to see the thing leave with Lise in the first place. This might buy us some time. It obviously wasn't the smartest thing once its plans were ruined…

"Got that right!" Fish shouted angrily. "Put Liz down; NOW."

"No, no good…" the Arfluer shook its head. "Mission failed. You no supposed to see… Laws broken!" He snorted angrily and stomped his foot. "Mission failed! Dias kill me when return!"

He… was having a tantrum. I couldn't believe it. I swallowed and edged closer. "Hey uh… we… we won't tell anybody. I promise, but you have to give me my friend back, okay?"

"What're you-"

"SH!" Akiza hushed Fish with a pointed glare.

"Give…back?"

"Yeah, just give her back and I promise it'll be okay…" I kept walking.

The Arfluer considered for a moment. Its black eyes didn't help much in determining its intentions. "Good then…" The Arfluer pulled Lise off his shoulder and tossed her away like a rag doll. "Bye, bye weird people!" the Arfluer waved and went back into the trashed exhibition hall. It exited the same way it had entered; through the hole in the wall.

Nobody moved for a second.

Then I sprinted over to where Lise had landed. She hadn't moved. Gently I pulled her up into my arms. Her cheek and stomach were bleeding steadily. She'd been hurt… because of me… I took a quaking breath and held her as close as I could, burying my nose in her hair. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. I felt one tear trickled down my cheek and quickly got rid of it. Now wasn't the time for that.

I turned around when I felt strong enough. Akiza and Fish stared for a second and then rushed in to assess what had happened. Ray was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll heal her. Just walk…" Fish said weakly. I didn't have the strength to argue so I did as she told me to.

When we made it downstairs the fire department was just pulling up.

Rodriguez took one look at us and dashed off to his car. Lise and I had walked here, but that didn't seem like a good idea now.

"We'll be fine man," Ray assured me. "Just get Liz home all right? Fish patched her up, but she needs to rest. Keep her safe okay?"

I nodded numbly. Rodriguez pulled up and swung the door open. I sat in the front and just stared straight ahead. The entire ride was silent and I don't even remember most of it.

The car stopped at Lise's house. Like a robot I got out of the car and through the front door.

"Hell-whoa!" Mayoko's eyes went wide when Rodriguez and I were visible to her. "Why… why is Lise covered in blood?"

"Long story," Rodriguez said, closing the front door.

I nodded again. I didn't think I could do much more. I laid Lise gently on the couch and Mayoko pushed a first aid kit into my hands. I didn't have to think as I tended to what was left of the wounds on Lise's stomach and face. Fish had done a pretty good patch job. Nature would do the rest. I put a blanket over her.

It didn't make a difference to me. It had still happened.

I stayed by Lise's side as Mayoko and Rodriguez whispered in the kitchen. I rested my head on the edge of the couch cushion and finally let a few tears drop. I hadn't been there for her; I'd let myself get separated from her. This was my fault. Completely mine… One of my nightmares had come true, but Lise was still alive; this time at least. I was so terrified at the fact of losing her… This was too much… I couldn't forgive myself…

"Yusei?" a very small voice spoke quietly. One cautious hand passed through my hair. I looked up and Lise's fingers touched my cheek. She looked drained and exhausted. "You heard me… when I… needed help…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" It was all I could say.

She dislodged her other arm from underneath her and put her hands on my shoulders. I straightened on my knees, pulling her up a little with me. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, breathing her in. "Not… your fault… Okay now…"

Instantly I felt less heavy, less guilty. Everything would be okay… We… we were alive… That was what mattered…

"Bye… I'll be back later," Rodriguez said. The door clicked shut behind him.

Mayoko wheeled herself quietly over to us. She put a hand on my shoulder and the other on Lise's head. "I'm just glad you're both safe…"

(Okay sorry if this chapter was really weird or out of character. I just needed this chapter to be here for a later one…. Foreshadowing rocks! XD)


	21. Chapter 21

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 21

Lise: that was SO scary…

Yusei: you're telling me…

ME: that was kind of the idea… sorry…

Yusei: please tell me there's a happy ending to this story

ME: there is _

Lise: she has more plans in between though…

ME: of course!

Yusei: wait…

Lise: what does that mean?!

ME: I don't own 5Ds but I own Lise and Fish! Enjoy!

/

I winced as I pulled off the bandage that had been on my cheek. I'd kept it on for at least three days and I figured the cuts should breathe.

I sighed as I stared at the cuts through the bathroom mirror. They weren't as red and gnarled as they used to be, but they were obvious pink lines across my face. I was just glad everyone was alive… though I had no idea how… or even what that thing was… I still had nightmares about it. I'd been having a lot of nightmares lately… Somehow half of them didn't even feel like mine… I shivered and opened the bathroom door to walk downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen making crepes. The smell was awesome. Mom smiled at me and her eyes fell on my cheek. I smiled at her as her smile faded. Roddie had told Mom most of what happened. She was just worried about me.

Then the phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. Gratefully, I reached for the phone. "Pronto," I said. It was what Italians answered the phone with. I wasn't Italian but I figured it would be fun to answer with a different word than just 'hello.'

"Hi, is this Mayoko?" the voice asked. It sounded like a women.

"No, but she is here if you'd like to talk to her."

"Oh no, I wanted to speak to you Elizabeth!"

My eyes widened and I stared at my Mom. She cocked her head, confused, and shrugged. "Who are you?" I said into the receiver.

"You don't know me? How sad, well you'll know me soon! I'm your mother's mother; your Grandma!" the women said cheerfully.

"Wait, but I don't have a Grandma!"

"Don't be silly! Of course you have a Grandma! I'll see you soon!" she hung up with an echoing click.

I put the phone back and rounded squarely on my own mother. "Mom, is there something you're not telling me?"

Mom looked uncomfortable. She was sweating and her eyes refused to meet mine. She sighed, defeated. "You do have grandparents… Your father's parents died a long time ago and so did my father… My mother however is still alive… She… She disapproved of Roman and you. She said she never wanted to see me again, so I didn't. We didn't. I never thought you would meet her so I didn't bother telling you about her. While you were at school yesterday she called to say she was coming to New Domino to see us. I didn't think she was serious until now. There's no arguing with her now, so… she's coming…"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When she arrived?" Mom shrugged.

I sighed. "I'll try to be nice…"

"Thanks…"

/

I read the acceptance letter slowly. "You have been accepted to the University of Washington in the United States of America…" I smiled. "Looks like I won the bet, Lise…" And I knew exactly what I wanted. But that could wait, so I tucked the letter underneath my pillow and walked downstairs.

"Morning," Mayoko greeted, a bit too cheerfully.

"Hi…" I replied, a little suspicious. Then I saw Lise. She looked very dark and stormy. Not because she was wearing sweat pants and a loose T-shirt, but because her expression was one I knew well; suppressed anger. "Did I miss something?" I asked tentatively as I slid into the stool beside Lise.

"Apparently we all missed something… I have a grandmother. She's visiting for two days…" Lise answered icily.

She'd taken her bandage off and the little pink slice marks across her cheek screamed at me. I shook my head to clear it; Lise had said it wasn't my fault and it was okay.

"Well why is that bad?"

"You'll have to ask Mom."

The doorbell rang and Lise went to the door. I followed her. I was curious…

When the door swung open there was a rather small elderly woman on the doorstep. She had a ratty pink shawl around her shoulders, a blue sweater with blue heels that did little to make her look taller, and a greenish-gray skirt that was the color of cat barf… Her suitcase beside her was a nauseating pink color. She squinted through her glasses at us for a minute. No one spoke for several seconds.

"Oh hello mother," Mayoko said as she wheeled up to the doorway. "Please come in."

"Thank you Mayoko," the woman sniffed and edged her way into the house. "I'm Eri Dai, which was Mayoko's maiden name until she was married." At the word married Eri's nose wrinkled unattractively. She obviously hadn't approved. Why she felt the need to supply that information I had no idea…

Lise closed the door silently. Eri smiled pleasantly in her direction and hugged her own daughter. Mayoko shot us apologetic glances over Eri's shoulder. Eri was the exact same height as Mayoko was in her wheelchair. Lise's height must not have come from Eri…

"And this is my granddaughter!" Eri gushed, practically shoving Mayoko away. She whirled towards Lise and gave her a crushing hug. Lise hugged back stiffly. "Look at you…" Eri started to circle Lise, as if she were inspecting her for a sale. "You are much too thin darling, much too thin. And the hair is unnatural! Did you die it sweetie? Blond is really not your color…Oh wait, that isn't hair-dye. Oopsie me…well she IS too thin. Mayoko, what have you been feeding her?"

"I-"

Eri didn't even wait for a reply as she dragged Lise's face down to gawk at that. "Blue eyes like yours Mayoko. Well at least she got some good genes. Her hair color obviously came from your husband." Again husband was regarded as a very ugly word in Eri's vocabulary. "What has she been doing to get her face scuffed up; brushing her hair with a rake? Her nose is much too large and her eyebrows don't match her hair color!"

"Wait just a minute!" Lise burst out. She was furious. "What the hell is wrong with my face?" She moodily poked her nose. "My nose is just my nose!"

"Oh profanity? Mayoko what are you teaching her?"

"Mother!" Mayoko finally stopped the flurry of criticism. "It is nice to see you, but um… we… we have someone else for you to meet…" she gestured towards me. "This is Yusei Fudo. He's been living with us for several months."

Eri glared at me. "Um nice to meet you…" I said in what I hoped was polite enough.

She poked me in the chest. "Does your hair ever lay flat, young man? It's everywhere! Get it out of your face and make it lay flat! How unruly!" Oh no…here we go… "You're so quiet I never would have noticed you despite how tall you are…" She circled me too and I suddenly felt like a much trapped antelope a lion was stalking. "Stand up straight and don't slump; it's unbecoming in boys." Eri's tiny hands poked my arms, legs, and stomach, as if she was checking me for hollowness. "And you're as empty as a brick. Luckily Elizabeth is worse off than you-"

"Hey!"

"But show some amusement! That glazed look in your eyes only makes me wonder if there's a brain in there worth cultivating! His eyebrows need a trim, Mayoko, they are enormous, and while you're at it maybe get rid of some of that mess on his head!"

"That's enough!" Lise shouted, banging her fist into the counter.

"Yes I suppose you're right," Eri agreed, and the three of us looked at her like she'd suddenly grown fifty feet in the last three seconds. "I'll be taking my things upstairs. Elizabeth I hope you don't mind me using your room while I'm here."

"I-"

"Splendid! I'll just go up and unpack!" Eri grabbed her suitcase and raced up the stairs. She was the fastest old woman I had ever seen.

"That was exhausting…" Mayoko said, voicing our displeasure. She slumped in her wheelchair unhappily.

"Has she always been like that?" Lise growled. She was still angry.

"Yes, and I'm sorry…to both of you… But she'll only be here through Sunday night so it's just this one night and she's gone."

"I think I can handle that," I said, smiling with only half my mouth.

"Well I dunno if I can… She's impossible! Doesn't she realize that nobody likes it when people do crap like that?" Lise seethed.

Mayoko shrugged. "Mother has never been…hesitant to voice her…displeasure with things. She thinks she is offering helpful advice, and I know she means well but she…She has her own way of how things should go. We've always disagreed, especially on my husband, and I suppose she dislikes you, Lise, because you remind her of him."

"Oh joy…"

"Then why is she here? If she doesn't want to see us then why is she here?" I asked pointedly.

"I suppose she wanted to meet you once. Ya know, before she died," Mayoko said, a hint of irony in her voice. "I love my mother, but some days… It's only for two days… We can make it two days, right?" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself on that one.

"I certainly hope so…" Lise grumped.

/

Since I didn't have any homework today, I'd finished it Friday, I decided to read. I had a good book going that I'd just bought, but I hadn't had time to read it since… well school for one thing and the other stuff I was doing.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room. I nearly vomited on the spot. Grandma had took it upon herself to redecorate while she was staying here…in my room… She had draped pink pillows and doilies and other crap all over my room. She had also covered my artwork with sheets that I had no idea where they had materialized from. The mess I usually kept on my desk and floor was gone too. Now how would I find anything?

"Oh hello Elizabeth. I took the liberty of improving some of the bad spots in your bedroom. You can keep them after I leave if you'd like."

"Oh…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking with anger. "Where's all my stuff?"

"I put it away. A good room is a clean room as I always say," Grandma puffed up her chest with pride. I was struck again by how tiny she was. When I opened the door I thought it was a little girl in costume…A really good costume…

"Okay, and why is my artwork covered up?"

"So I don't have to look at it. Artwork is a waste of your time, darling. It won't get you anywhere and it certainly won't get you a good husband. You should go into a respectable line of work. It's a good thing I showed up to help. Mayoko obviously isn't teaching you to become a good worker out in that world."

I clenched my fist so tightly I could feel my nails digging into my palm. "I just came in to grab my book." I spotted the book, snatched it up, and sped out of what used to be my room as fast as I could.

I muttered swear words under my breath as I went back down the stairs. Mom winced sympathetically in my direction from the dinner table. "Sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Grandma is screwing up my room. I take it she doesn't enjoy art?" I asked as I sat down to eat breakfast.

"Not very much no…"

"Don't let it get to you," Yusei suggested. "Just remember she's gone by tomorrow night."

"Easier said than done," I pointed out, but I dug into my crepe all the same.

The rest of the day was relatively easy. I just sat in the corner, shifting positions, reading and occasionally getting up to grab snacks. Grandma prowled the house, cleaning and criticizing. We did our best to ignore her. Yusei worked on his runner outside and Mom just did…whatever she does when she's home…

Dinner was a little…stiff. Normally with just the three of us we talk about school, life, politics, and other crap in the world. With Grandma around we just did our best to not direct her criticism at us.

"Well I hope you are all glad to know that the house has been thoroughly cleaned and spotless," Grandma declared when we sat down. She puffed up her chest again, reminding me of a really stupid bird ruffling its feathers.

"Thank you mother," Mom replied awkwardly. I didn't have anything nice to say so I kept my mouth shut. Yusei's eyes twitched, irritated, for a second.

"You're welcome Mayoko, and Elizabeth get your elbows off the table!"

I rolled my eyes and took my elbows off the table. There was nothing I could do right in Grandma's eyes. She had picked at my clothes, destroyed my room, insulted my artwork and barged in here like she owned the place. I was starting to understand why Mom hadn't wanted her around…and left in the first place. I stared at my plate, afraid to eat for fear of doing something else wrong.

"So Mayoko I was thinking of going out tomorrow," Grandma continued.

I perked up. "Really?"

"Yes Elizabeth; I want to know what appeal this dismal city has for the two of you…" Grandma smiled at me, and I cracked a pitiful one back at her. Behind her back I stuck my tongue out at her. Mom smiled, ever so slightly, while Yusei raised an amused eyebrow. "I also would like to invite your friends from school to eat with us before I leave tomorrow night, Elizabeth. I think it would be nice to meet them."

I stared at her disbelievingly for a few seconds, then shook my head to clear it. "Um…okay… I'll see if they're free…"

"Splendid! Now I plum forgot, but where exactly will you be sleeping tonight?"

"Well, considering my own bed is currently taken," I said with a bittersweet voice. "I figured I'd sleep on the couch."

"I can take the couch," Yusei offered almost immediately. "And you can have my bed for the night."

I could feel my face turning pink. "I've slept on the couch before. It's not a big deal…"

Yusei shrugged. "Fine then; I call dibs on the couch."

I gave him a signature 'really?' look with head tilt and everything. He just smirked innocently.

"I will never understand teenagers," Grandma shook her head. "Well, good night everyone!" She cleared her plate and practically skipped up the steps. I curled my lip, disgusted. That woman was way too full of herself…

"So will you be okay tonight?" Mom asked us.

"Yep, and thank God we'll only have to deal with Grandma in the morning and during dinner," I grinned and dug into my food now that Grandma had left.

"Be nice," Mom warned.

"I was," I replied.

"I take it you're more like your dad, Mayoko?" Yusei asked.

Mom nodded, sighed and shrugged. "I love my mother, but I've always been closer to my Dad."

"That explains so much…" Yusei smiled sheepishly.

"Hell yeah," I agreed. I grinned and pitched my voice to sound like Grandma. "Get your elbows off the table. You should be wearing a dress young lady; sweatpants are for gangsters and robbers!"

Mom couldn't help it; she laughed. "Mother is a bit old fashioned. I just learned to put up with her and savor the moments with Dad. It's late; you two leave your plates. I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Sweetness, thanks Mom," I said, getting up from the table.

"Thanks Mayoko," Yusei stood up too.

"Are you really gonna make me take your room?" I asked Yusei on the way up the stairs. "I'm perfectly comfortable on the couch or on the floor in a sleeping bag."

"I know… I just don't think it's a good idea to…well…sleep in the same…room… Your Grandma might get the wrong idea…" He was slightly pink as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed a little. "You've got a point… Fine, I'll sleep in your room…" I stopped. "Yeah you're right, that did sound wrong." I smiled and laughed, Yusei did the same.

I liked his smile… It was sweet but shy, like him usually. It was kind of like when someone told him he was amazing or cool he'd look at you blankly as if the thought never occurred to him, and this little smile would come out. He didn't show it to very many people.

"So… night," Yusei said at his door. This was awkward.

"See ya tomorrow, and thanks."

"Sure," Yusei nodded, kissed my temple and started the walk down the stairs.

I opened the door and walked into Yusei's room. Normally it would be messy but after Grandma's house sweep it was completely spotless. She hadn't been lying…

There was a pile of my clothes in the corner, laid out by Grandma. Luckily she had provided me with my pajamas. I kept them under my pillow and she had removed the oversized will charge cell phones for money Pikachu t-shirt and blue basketball shorts that I really wanted to grab before Grandma locked me out. I sighed. She wasn't totally obnoxious. Sometimes she was okay…

I got changed quickly and stared at the bed. It was just a bed. Why was I so freaked out about it? I'd used it for sleepovers for years and I'd never had a problem then.

I sighed and slipped under the covers Grandma had made earlier today. I breathed in and Yusei's smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was comforting and alarming at the same time. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I looked at his digital clock to find it was almost ten. Bedtime…

I was half asleep when I heard it.

_Hey, are you asleep?_

I sat bolt upright in bed. The room was dark and totally empty, aside from me. Where…? Had I imagined it?

_Lise? _

There was no mistaking it. _Yusei?_

_You can hear me!_

_Uh yeah… what're we…where are you? And what the hell did you think I was doing; skydiving? _

I could picture him smiling; make that smirking, contentedly with his hands up behind his head as he lay on the couch. On second thought maybe that wasn't my imagination…

_Well no, no I didn't think you'd be skydiving. I'm actually still on the couch. _

_Okay then how are you doing this?_

_Not me, we. I don't know what it's called but it's part of a link we have. It's hard to explain, but this was one of the good things from it. I'm not sure why, but ever since the Arfleur attacked you the link just felt stronger… _

_Wait, so…have we been sharing dreams? _

_I…I think so…But not all of them. The connection isn't that strong. We can share some dreams and we can talk but that's about it…_

_Oh… _I laid back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. _I'm just glad you can't read my mind. _

_Why? Got some secrets? _

The teasing was back. _Of course, but I'll sleep on my secrets. Night… _

_Night… _


	22. Chapter 22

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 22

Lise: my grandma sucks

Yusei: …no comment? ^^;

ME: a few of my relatives are…not speaking to us right now so we are kinda in poor relationships presently… I'm not really scarred by it though. ;)

Yusei: -shrugs- I guess that's good. If you can move on and not worry about it…

Lise: yep… girls are really bad about grudges

ME: Got that right. We're fine though. My Mom's sister unfriended her on facebook for the whole fiasco. She obviously meant it as some HUGE insult but it came across as petty and stupid. "OMG I've been unfriended on facebook! It's the end of the world!" It was hilarious!

Yusei: wow…

Lise: very :D

ME: so let's get this thing started! Don't own 5Ds, own OCs, enjoy the next chapter here!

/

Lise slunk into the kitchen long after Eri and Mayoko had left. Eri to do sight-seeing and Mayoko to grab food for tonight. She set up her laptop on the counter and scrolled through her files as she reached for an orange. She read through her e-mails quickly, peeling the orange.

"Morning," I said, turning the TV off and getting up off the couch.

"Is the house safe now?"

"If you mean Eri, or your grandma, is gone then yeah." I crossed over to the fridge, opening the door to peer inside.

"That's a relief," Lise sighed and she looked more relaxed. The light from her screen reflected in her eyes.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, downing a glass of milk.

"I had Ritsu take pictures of my portraits for the scholarship thing. I figured I could make a digital and a physical portfolio."

"Cool…" I stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. She'd drawn Fish, Akiza, Mayoko, Leo, Luna, Rodriguez, Ritsu, Jack, Kalin, Crow, and even Roman. His features were a little distorted, but I think that was the point since Roman had died. "Are you gonna draw Eri?"

She stared at me for a second. I blinked. She blinked. Then we were laughing. Lise's cheeks were red and she had laughed so hard there wasn't any sound. She rested her head on her laptop's keys and didn't come up for a good minute. She wiped away the beginning of tears from so much laughter.

"No…there's no way I'm including her. Grandma isn't an important person in my life, and I doubt she will ever be," Lise smiled, bittersweet.

"Who's next?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her tense up through the folds of her yellow Pikachu t-shirt. I buried my nose and mouth in her hair and breathed slowly.

"Um… Ray's next. I can't seem to catch him when he's free…" I could feel her heating up as I did. All I wanted was to be close to her.

"I don't care what Eri says. You're amazing with your artwork…" The heat intensified as she blushed.

"I try… And you're really great with machinery… I watched you working on your runner…What exactly are you doing?"

I wasn't expecting that question. "Um…" I felt my own face getting warmer and my hands slid back a little. "I'm-"

The house phone rang. Saved by the bell…or ring or whatever… I smiled and stood up straight. Lise gave me a look. I wasn't off the hook at all.

She stared at the phone and I stared at it. It was on its second ring. She glanced sideways at me. Third ring; only two more. Lise's feet touched the floor hesitantly.

She grinned suddenly. Fourth ring.

"Race you to it!" she squealed.

"Wait what? No fair!" I sped after her, slid past, grabbed the phone, and held it well out of her reach.

Unfortunately, or maybe as she planned, she was going too fast and she didn't stop till she bowled into me and we both landed smack dab on the floor. Correction; I landed on the floor and Lise landed on top of me…with the phone.

"Sorry," she whispered as I winced. I'd hit my head pretty good.

"I'm fine," I assured her as I felt the small bump growing on the back of my head with my hand. It'd be a nice bruise in no time.

I pointed at the phone, which Lise immediately fumbled and almost dropped before pressing talk and putting it to her ear.

"Pronto."

"Hey Liz," Fish's faint voice came from the phone. "So glad I caught you. About the thing tonight with your grandma; it's not a total lie is it?"

"No, she's legit here," Lise sighed, putting her elbows on my chest.

"Really?" I whispered as her elbows dug into my skin.

"You lost," she reminded me quietly with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and blew her hair out of my face playfully. She smiled and rolled her eyes, gesturing to the phone. I did my best to shrug from on the ground.

"So…should I bring something tonight or what? I wanna know at least what to expect," Fish was saying.

"Grandma is… um…basically a she-beast. You can be a perfect little angel can't you?" Lise replied, teasing.

"Hardee har har, Liz. Oh contraire; I can be perfect when I want to be. It just depends on the situation, the person and my attitude."

Lise laughed. "Same goes for me… The only compensation we have is Grandma leaves tonight, after dinner. We just have to put up with her until then…"

"Good luck surviving," Fish said. "See you tonight. Everybody's coming so… nothing can go wrong from that."

"Absolutely nothing," Lise agreed, kidding around. It was cute… "Bye, see ya later." She hung up and dropped down to her forearms. "So now what? We only have a few minutes till Grandma comes back and ruins the rest of the day. Got anything in mind?"

"Not much," I admitted. I noticed her face was closer to mine and I knew I was turning red. "But I can think of something… Disney movie?"

"That sounds good…But we won't be able to finish till later…"

"I can wait," I said.

"Um…should we get off the floor now?" Her face was bright red.

"If you want to. I'm at your mercy since I can't get up till you do."

She rolled her eyes. I brought my hands up to pull her closer. "You are such a- mph!" She almost bit my lip when I kissed her. I guess if she had I would've deserved it since I caught her by surprise. In just a few seconds she was kissing back, her lips soft and warm. I wrapped an arm around her waist and let my other hand trail through her hair. It spilled around my face, tickling my cheeks as we moved. I didn't wanna stop. Ever. Who needs breathing anyway?

Then it was all over. Much too soon.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Eri's voice cut through our moment like a knife through butter. Lise's eyes went wide, and Eri yanked her by the arm up to her feet. I stood up quickly as Eri went on a tirade. "When Mayoko hears that you and this boy are…have been… Oh you are in trouble; both of you! He probably already made you pregnant!"

"What?!" Lise yanked her hand away. "No I'm not!"

"We never did anything! We weren't-"

Eri cut me off with a finger to my nose. Or at least it would have been if she wasn't so short. Instead it fell around my chest. "You better shut your mouth, boy, if you know what's good for you! When I'm done with you, you'll be out on the streets begging for food and mo-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Mayoko shouted, interrupting and making everyone else fall silent.

Eri pointed wildly at me. She had a satisfactory sinister gleam to her eyes I definitely disliked. "I came home to find these two…hooligans on the floor…on the floor kissing! It's his fault, Mayoko, he's corrupted your home!"

"Grandma!"

"Be quiet Elizabeth! He has poisoned your m-"

"Mother!" Mayoko looked stormy, dark and menacing. She was even scarier than Eri right now. Lise looked exactly the same when she was mad. Mayoko glared pointedly at the two of us. "Go upstairs; now."

I didn't bother to argue with her. Lise was way ahead of me. One look from Mayoko and she was already halfway to the stairs. I hurried to catch up to her while Mayoko and Eri stared each other down like they do in those cheesy old-fashioned western movies. Only problem was I wasn't sure who I would have preferred to go up against.

/

I climbed up the stairs, two at a time. Before I'd even reached the top Mom's and Grandma's voices rose to their full volume.

"What kind of place are you running here?!"

"What I do is none of your business, mother!"

"Well, now it is! How do you know Elizabeth isn't pregnant or worse? How do you know she isn't planning on running away with that…that criminal!"

"Because I know my daughter! I have done just fine raising her on my own without you, mother. You can't decide you're interested now! She's eighteen! Once she graduates she is a full blown adult and she can make her own choices!"

I plunked myself down on the top step. The middle was too cold so I slid over to the side and leaned heavily on the wall. My arms wrapped around my legs and I buried my face in my knees. Then the tears came.

I sensed when Yusei sat next to me. He was quiet. There was nothing to say. One of his hands rested gently on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

His hand was gone just as soon as it had come. "I'm sorry…" I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye. His head was in his hands, his fingers rubbing his eyes. I was struck again by just how tired he always looked nowadays. "That was… I was just so stupid…"

I stared up at the ceiling for what felt like forever. The whiteness of it mocked me. I rolled my eyes at it and sighed.

"I don't regret kissing you…" I whispered as I laid my head on Yusei's shoulder.

"You don't?" he said softly, relaxing and dropping his hands.

I breathed deeply and laced my fingers between his and squeezed. _Nope… _"I regret that Grandma saw it. She's cooking something up. I know it…"

He nodded. "Eri doesn't seem like the type of person to let something like that slide…"

"Not at all…"

/

"Nice to meet you, darling," Eri crooned. Her voice was sugar coated venom. Lise and I were so dead…

"Nice to meet you too," Ritsu replied sweetly. Rodriguez just nodded. Thank God they were the last ones to arrive.

Fish and Akiza were playing some weird finger game while the twins swapped cards and combos next to them. Kalin, Jack and Crow sat stiffly at the table. Ray was playing with his spoon; licking it and sticking it to his nose. Ritsu and Rodriguez sat next to Ray. Mayoko sat next to me, and Lise sat across from me. Eri was in between us at the end of the table.

"Well I'm glad I got the chance to meet Elizabeth's friends before I left tonight," Eri said when she sat down. "Let's eat."

Conversation was kind of at negative one million as everyone ate. Nobody wanted to talk to Eri. That wicked gleam in her eye said she had something planned. Lise watched her face like a hawk.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Eri blurted out, to Fish it looked like. BIG mistake.

Fish stared blankly at Eri. "I like to read. Harry Potter and other stuff like Homestuck." She grinned and made her index fingers into horns on the sides of her head. "Trolls!"

Eri wrinkled her nose and pointed rudely at Ray and Rodriguez. "Mayoko, you do know those two boys have marks like that Yusei boy right? They're all criminals."

My mouth dropped open. Eri sneered. The room was deathly quiet.

"Mother?" Mayoko stared disbelievingly at Eri. "What are you talking about?"

Eri sighed dramatically. "I was hoping to avoid this…" she stood up, which didn't help her in any way with height. Her gnarled old hand grasped the back of Lise's chair firmly. "I'm sorry to say there is something wrong with each of Elizabeth's friends."

"Say what?"

"You're crazy!"

My eyes narrowed angrily as Eri continued as if she hadn't heard any of the angry outbursts.

"Fish, that is a ghastly name. You are much too picky and rude to be of proper friendship material for my granddaughter. Akiza, your hair color is atrocious and you must stop smiling like there is something stuck in your teeth all the time."

Everyone stared at Eri. All except for Lise. She had her head down, her fist was clenched on the table and she was shaking.

"Leo, Luna, you are both pathetic and whiny. Show some back bone! Jack your accent is phony. Anyone can tell sweetie. Kalin cut your hair. A boy should not have long hair. Crow you are just as much a criminal as Yusei, Ray and… his brother. Ritsu you have to speak up. You're tiny and so is your voice. You must project your words, darling. Mayoko, I am truly sorry for the terrible circumstances of this group. They are all just as much a bad influence on Elizabeth as Yusei is." Eri smiled particularly nastily now. "This is why, I have taken it upon myself, to choose a wonderful lifestyle for Elizabeth. Tonight when I leave she will be coming with me to grow up into a proper young lady and go to a proper college. Now if you don't mind, I think we should finish this food and be on our way." Eri sat down again. "You'll be very happy Elizabeth; especially since you'll be far away from scum like th-"

"SHUT UP!" Lise shouted. She banged her fist on the table and stood up. Much more impressive than when Eri had stood earlier. Lise was completely seething, her hair blowing furiously in a nonexistent wind. "Just shut up already! These are MY friends Grandma! You can't just barge in here and decide to completely ruin and take away my life! Mom has done perfectly fine without you! I can see why I never met you before now! You're a selfish, criticizing, conservative, and horrible old woman! I HATE you and I want nothing to do with you! I am NOT nor will I EVER leave with you!"

Eri stared at her granddaughter. It was deathly quiet. Haughtily, Eri rose to her feet. She sniffed arrogantly and smacked Lise; where the pink scratch marks still showed prominently on Lise's cheek. I jumped to my feet, and Mayoko's face looked like everyone in the universe should be glad looks can't kill. Lise's head snapped to the side, but she didn't make a sound. She didn't even cry.

"You ungrateful little bitch," Eri breathed, furious. "Fine then, Mayoko I'm leaving now; I'm leaving you and this miserable excuse for a child. Neither of you will be in my will when I die. I never want to see any of you again." She rushed upstairs and came down quickly. No one had dared to move, or maybe even breathe. "I hope you're all happy," Eri jeered as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"She's gone!" Fish cheered. She pumped her fists in the air. "New record! I hate someone in less than ten minutes!"

"More like 30," Akiza smiled.

The others started to talk easily amongst themselves. Lise still hadn't moved.

The tension was slowly ebbing away. Mayoko wheeled over to Lise with me right on her wheels. She reached up to touch Lise's cheek. "She got you good, Lise…"

"That…that was so terrifying…" Lise laughed nervously and sat back down before her shaking knees gave way. "I've never talked to anyone like that before… It felt good but now I feel like an asshole and a bitch…" Her cheek was red and it looked like it stung pretty badly. Eri had even left a handprint.

"She deserved it," Kalin remarked bitterly.

"She's the bitch," Ray nodded agreeably. He puckered his lips like a fish, his thinking face.

"I'm sorry she hit you…" Luna said quietly, she had come up silently and held Lise's hand.

"It's okay, Luna. I'll be fine; promise." She winked. "OW! Mom, warn me next time!" Lise complained when Mayoko put an ice pack on Lise's cheek.

"Sorry… so is everyone done?"

"For the most part yeah. After that um… interesting entertainment I seem to have lost my appetite," Ritsu admitted.

"You can say that again," Jack agreed. He pushed his plate away.

"Are you guys nuts?" Leo cried, mouth half full. "This stuff is awesome!"

Lise's laugh was a relief. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good riddance Grandma!" Lise grinned, holding up her ice pack as if she were toasting Eri. "And may you never return!" She slapped the ice back on with a finality. "now who wants to watch a celebratory movie?"


	23. Chapter 23

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 23

Lise: I liked yelling at Grandma…

Yusei: I'm just glad she left… I'm not glad she hit you

ME: heh heh…

Lise: -shrugs- I was asking for it, but I'd do it again

Yusei:

ME: yayness! Next chapter ahoy! I am so tired… But… Don't own 5Ds, own Lise and Fish; ENJOY!

/

_What's a secret you've never told anybody? _

_I thought you knew everything about me? _

_You learn something new every day. _

I rolled my eyes and rolled over. Yusei and I had been talking via our brains for almost a week now. It was comforting and like reading a book before going to bed… Except cooler.

_You know pools right? _

_No, I have never seen such a device. _

_Quite being sarcastic. This is really embarrassing and I swear to God I have never told anyone. _

_Got it. Serious mode activated. _

_You're such a dork._

_So what is it?_

_Okay… I didn't stop peeing in pools till I was 17…_

I felt my face burning and burrowed deeper into my covers. It was silent up in my head. Then laughter.

_Wow…That's… that's a HUGE secret! _

_Shut up! It's not THAT funny! _

_More like gross… But we all did that sometime. Though some of us just peed in a lake or the ocean. _

_No wonder they're so dirty! _

_No kidding… _

_You tell me a secret now. _

_I love you._

_That's not a secret. _

_It's not? Wait, other people know? _

_Pretty sure Mom knows, but other than that… Wait…. Grandma knows! _

_Oh God, you scared me for a second! _

_Ha ha… Is it bad that people know that?_

_No. But I don't want a repeat of Eri's fiasco. _

_Ah good point… The dreaded grandmother pandemic…_

_Cue dramatic sound effect! _

_Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn _

Something started ringing. I groaned, thinking it was my phone. Probably Fish being an idiot insomniac tonight. I dragged myself out of my warm and comfortable bed and grabbed my phone. It was blank. It wasn't my phone ringing.

_Hey is your phone ringing? _

_No… it's not yours?_

_Nope… _

I put my phone down and opened my bedroom door. The ringing was louder. It was coming from downstairs; the home phone. I didn't have time to protect my bare feet. I shivered as goose bumps erupted down my arms and legs as I made my way down the stairs.

The caller ID said we were being called from the New Domino Hospital. Weird… I hadn't been there since Mom had been in her accident. I decided not to pick up. It was probably some nurses trying to get us to donate some money.

The phone screen went blank and dark since I didn't answer. I yawned and started back towards the stairs. The phone started ringing again.

Totally confused I checked and sure enough the hospital was calling us again. Yusei had just come down the stairs and Mom had just wheeled out of her bedroom to find me staring confused at the phone.

I shrugged and answered. "Hello?" I wasn't in a good enough mood to answer with my usual pronto.

"Lizzie?"

"Ritsu?" I reached up for a strand of my tangled hair to twist. Ritsu sounded horrible. "What's wrong?"

"It…I don't know what happened or how…" she sounded like she was sobbing.

"Ritsu, are you crying?"

"What's going on?" Yusei whispered. I gave him a dark look that he returned with an eye roll and impatiently crossing his arms. My Mom knew to stay quiet, but her eyes were searching my face.

I heard Roddie on the other end. "Do you want me to tell them, Ritsu?" He sounded tired, drained, destroyed.

I gripped the phone tighter. "Tell us what?" My nerves were fraying and I was getting impatient too.

"No, no, I can do it…" Ritsu assured Roddie. I heard her gather her breath. "It's… Ray… Ray is… Ray's dead…" The rest of her words were drowned out by her sobbing.

I froze. Ray was dead. No. No. This…why? How could this happen. I was so numb. I didn't want to feel anything. The world was dead to me. The room and house was dark and quiet. Dark and quiet. Tears streaked down my cheeks. I just barely felt them.

"Lise?"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. Who were those voices? Who cares; it's just noise.

The phone fell from my hand. It broke into pieces when it hit the floor. So fragile… Like Ray… Like my heart…

/

It wasn't raining. It felt like it should be raining. It wasn't fair.

Ray was gone. Ray was dead. Ritsu said he got into gang trouble again. There was a chase. Ray almost got away. The crash. The gang members had died or been seriously injured. Ray, who had given up on the gang, and tried to have a future, died. That was the story behind Ray, and why he had had gang trouble. Ritsu told me. It wasn't fair.

Ritsu and Rodriguez were devastated. The two of them could barely speak. Well, not without choking up and crying. Fish, Akiza, Jack, Kalin, Crow, and the twins were here. Lise and Mayoko were here too, but not really when you looked at their eyes.

Some guy was reading something from a book over the coffin. I think it was the Bible, but at the moment it could have been a book on how to grow tomatoes and I wouldn't have given a damn. Nothing seemed right to send Ray off with.

I'd only known the guy for a little while, and I'd liked Ray. He was fun, quirky as Lise would have put it. He was a great dancer, and funny. He tried hard. He had a life ahead of him, or at least he did.

I looked up at the sky, glaring at it for being a pretty blue when it should have been dark and stormy. At least the flood of black dressed people seemed more fitting.

Lise was wearing a black dress. It fit her perfectly and it would have looked even better if the situation wasn't miserable and she was happy. She hadn't been sleeping well since… She hadn't been doing much of anything at all actually. It wasn't good for her.

Then the man reading from the book left. Ritsu knelt and Lise did too. Their fingers brushed the dark wood of the coffin as two guys buried it.

"Goodbye…"

Awkwardly, after Ray was…buried… people began to leave. The guys shook hands while the girls hugged. Soon it was just me, Lise, Mayoko, Rodriguez and Ritsu.

"Thanks… Ray would have been glad you came," Rodriguez told me. His eyes were earnest; he meant what he said.

I nodded and sighed. "Ray was a good guy… I'm sorry… I know… I know that sounds stupid…"

"Not from you," Rodriguez held out his hand. "Friends."

I smiled, small though. "Yes." I took his hand.

"Okay…" Mayoko brushed another tear away. She was trying to be strong. "We should be going… Sorry…"

"Of course Mayoko," Ritsu said over Lise's shoulder softly. They were hugging tightly. "Thank you… for everything…"

Lise pulled back and nodded. She pulled off her shoes, handed them to Mayoko and walked away. She was completely barefoot and she was heading away from the house.

"Lise, wait!" I shouted to her. I tried to follow, but Ritsu grabbed my arm to stop me.

Ritsu shook her dark hair. "Don't. Lizzie just needs time… She…"

"Lise has a big heart," Mayoko said quietly. She sighed sadly, rubbing her thumb against the sides of Lise's shoes. "We can't do anything right now…"

"But…" I bit my lip as I watched Lise's blond hair disappear over the green hill at the end of the graveyard. The wind whipped past, clouds were moving in. "Okay…" I conceded reluctantly.

_I'll always be here for you…when you need me… _


	24. Chapter 24

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 24

Lise: …

Yusei: well that was depressing

ME: yeah well that was the point…

Lise: …

Yusei: oh…

ME: yeah, well okay… don't own 5Ds, but own Lise and Fish. Enjoy if you please!

/

Lise was worse. She hadn't said a single word in a week. She was getting worse and worse and I had no idea what to do. It was exactly like when I first met her. That soulless look on her face didn't belong on a seven year old, or an eighteen year old girl.

Every day she barely ate or slept. Mayoko and I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't reply. She just shook her head. In class she didn't answer when she was called on. Her grades were dropping.

That day it was sunny by noon. Springtime was shining through, but Lise was as dark as a shadow. There were ten minutes left in art class. Lise's canvas was still blank. Fish and Akiza had been trying to get her to talk all period.

"Could Elizabeth Kururugi please come to the office please?" the intercom blared.

"We'll clean your stuff up, Lise. Just go," Akiza smiled sadly.

Lise nodded, picked up her stuff and left. I caught her eye as she walked out the door, but she turned away quickly.

Waiting for those ten minutes was horrible. The second the bell rang I booked it out of there. I managed to catch her on her way out of the school. "Hey what did the office want?"

She didn't answer.

"Lise? Please, just stop and talk to me okay?"

She stopped. Her shoulders were shaking and I realized she was trying not to cry. Lise turned around and handed me a piece of pink paper. I took it and scanned the paper quickly. "Lise…your grades… what're you going to tell Mayoko?"

She shook her head and took the paper back. Her hand came up to her face and she took a deep breath.

"Lise, I can help. You just have to let me…"

She shook her head again and walked away, faster and faster.

_Lise? _

Nothing.

_Lise?! Would you listen to me please?! _

I clenched my fist angrily. "You can't shut me out forever!" Then I realized with a start that she could. She already was…

/

I just felt cold. Cold and alone. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This was just like after we'd lost Dad.

But what had broken me out of that feeling? This sinking, soulless feeling? I couldn't even feel my hands. I couldn't feel it when people touched me. I couldn't feel anything… So numb…

I stopped to catch my breath when I couldn't see the school anymore. Why couldn't I speak? Why wouldn't I eat? My energy was always low nowadays. The sun was unforgiving as it beat down on all of us.

Somehow I was able to stumble up to my house. I felt sick, but there was nothing to hurl…

"Welcome home," Mom smiled, but it was a forced smile. "What's on the paper?"

I just handed it to her without saying anything. She read it quickly and silently, just as Yusei had. "Lise… every subject, even art? Why…why are you failing everything? Your grades have dropped to barely Cs and Ds… Lise… is this about Ray?"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and nodded. How was I supposed to acknowledge he was here? There was nothing to prove it.

"Honey this is exactly like when your father died… You can't stay miserable forever…"

_But…but how do I get out? I'm stuck in the dark… _

I was going to cry. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I didn't want Mom to see so I raced back to the door, flung it open and dashed past Yusei as he was coming up the stairs.

I ran and ran. I hate running, but I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to wake myself up. I stopped when I was standing in front of Ray's gravestone.

I sighed and sat down. It didn't feel like he was here. Ray wouldn't be in a sad place like this. He would be in a place where he was happiest… A place where I could see him filled with joy and surrounded by people. I touched the head of his gravestone and rubbed my eye. _I'll find you… _

The water in the fountain at fountain plaza giggled playfully as it splashed into the fountain bed. My feet ached as I sat down on the lip of the fountain bed. I hadn't bothered to put my shoes back on. The cool water felt good on them though. Ray would be here… Fountain Plaza… Dancing… I felt a little better, but still twisted up inside. It wasn't fair… "I miss you Ray…"

I could practically see Ray dancing. He smiled at me the way he always did. One more place to go…

/

"What just happened?" I asked, throwing my stuff down near the door.

"Lise ran out…" Mayoko was crying into her hands at the kitchen table. "She's got such a big heart… She loves people too much and when they leave… It's hard for her…"

"She doesn't want things to change…" I said softly.

Mayoko nodded. "Yusei would you-"

"Go after her?"

"Yes… I would but… it's hard in a wheelchair…"

"I was going to go anyway," I said. "I think I know where she is too…"

"Thank you…" Mayoko took my hand and squeezed. "I think I'd change out of your uniform first…"

"Right..."

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I called out mentally to Lise the whole time with no response. I bit my lip worriedly. If she were to run into trouble right now I doubted whether I'd be able to tell. Okay scratch that, she was already in her own world of trouble. I just had to pull her out.

_Yusei…? _

_Hmm… Wait Lise? _

_Yeah…_

_Are you okay? _

_Well…yes and no… _

_I'm coming. _

_You know where I am?_

_I do now. _

_Oh… well um… could you bring me my sketchbook and pencils…please? _

_You feeling okay? _

_Not yet. _

_Okay. I'm coming. _

_Thanks…_

I smiled. She was better, but she wasn't fixed yet. I just had to be there.

I pulled up to the grassy park in just a few minutes. I'd been right. There she was, leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened and she stood up to meet me. I pulled off my helmet and left it with my runner.

"Hi…" Lise croaked when I was close enough. Her voice came out as a raspy whisper from lack of use. Her legs and feet were bare, wet, and grass was stuck to them. Her hair and her uniform were messy, but she had a small light in her eyes that I hadn't seen for a week.

"You needed these?" I said lightly, handing her pencils, colored pencils (The expensive artist ones), and her sketchbook.

"Thank you…" she attempted a smile. She sat down, found a blank page, and got to work. The tree was like the back of a very large chair. I sat beside her and watched.

She was running purely on adrenaline. It was amazing to watch as she furiously brought the pencil to paper and sketched purposefully. Ray emerged quickly, smiling like he always did. Then she went after the permanent lines darkly, and erased lightly so Ray looked more like a shadow. She picked the red colored pencil and the gray colored pencil. The two colors were blended around Ray and Lise wiped her tears from her eyes and used that to blend and drip the colors across the page.

She shivered with exhaustion when she finished. "I wanted something that proved Ray was here. He existed and nothing can change that. I guess I just needed to see it…" Lise put her sketchbook down, and leaned back against the tree. "I'm sorry… I caused trouble for everybody… I just don't know how to deal with this kinda stuff…"

"I don't think it's a good idea to get used to people dying. I mean, it happens, but you still have to acknowledge that people die… You just have to keep going…" Even as I said it I knew half of that was utter crap, but sometimes that was all you could do. Life goes on. I pulled Lise into my arms, she didn't protest, and we sat there. She rested her head on my chest, and my heartbeat accelerated. "Sometimes it hurts more to care…but I don't think Ray would want you to be miserable all the time…"

"No he wouldn't. I know that. But today it's over. Move on with life…" She took a shaky breath and squeezed the folds in my t-shirt.

"I'll be here. I'm here," I whispered into her hair as she closed her eyes. I didn't dare move, but I did run my fingers through her hair gently until she fell asleep. "You don't have to go through it alone…"

The next morning Mayoko found us passed out at the base of the tree. I guess we scared her when we didn't come home that night…


	25. Chapter 25

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 25

Yusei: awesome she talks again!

Lise: but my voice sounds weird…

ME: happens sometimes, like when you get air bubbles in your throat and then your voice comes out higher!

Yusei: … I think that's helium…

Lise: now that would be funny

ME: definitely! Okay here's the next chapter! (Don't own 5Ds)

/

"I was worried sick! I waited up all night for God's sake!" Mom ranted as she wheeled into the house before us. Good thing it was Saturday.

"Well sleeping outside on a tree was… um… interesting…" Yusei commented dryly. I could hear him stretching out and cracking his back behind me.

I smiled. A real smile and it felt good. Yusei was right; Ray wouldn't want me to be sad. Don't wallow, move on and get better at everything you try.

"Sorry Mom…" I said hoarsely. I blinked as Mom stared at me from the kitchen table. Yusei smiled as he sat down too. "Wow, I sound like Darth Vader!" I put my hand in front of my mouth and exaggerated the rasp in my unused throat. "Mom, I am your daughter!"

Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head but she was smiling from ear to ear. Yusei fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. It was good to see him so happy. He deserved it.

"I guess you just needed some help?"

I nodded. "A little, thanks, and I'm sorry for worrying you guys… I should probably phone the others…"

"Get your voice working again," Mom agreed.

I went up to my room and flopped on the squishy mattress. I loved my bed. It was my first relationship… I kid, I kid… Anyway, I found my phone and dialed Fish's number.

She picked up on the first ring. "Oh my God, no way! Wait, this isn't a stupid prank call is it? Who has Liz's phone?"

"Nobody but me," I cursed silently. My voice was probably unconvincing. I sounded like a dying lawn mower.

"Liz, it's really you! I'd hug you but… it's hard over the phone."

I smiled. Fish would never change. I needed that. She was a good friend. Akiza was supportive too. I needed to call her next.

"Wait is that Liz?! Really?"

Speak of the devil, Akiza's voice filtered through my cell phone. I didn't care what she was doing with Fish; I just cared that she was there too.

"Yep, it's me."

"Wait… just to make sure it's really Liz…"

"Oh good idea!" Akiza agreed. I rolled my eyes and waited. "What year were we in when Fish flooded all the girls bathrooms?"

"It's a trick question," I replied, grinning. "Fish flooded the bathrooms every year we were in grade school."

"Correct!"

"It's her!"

"So…what's up? Is everything okay?" I could practically see Akiza's brown eyes widening slightly with concern.

"Well not entirely. I don't think I'll ever be happy about Ray, but I gotta keep going don't I? Live because Ray didn't get to keep going."

"Okay… Good for you. Do you need us to come over with ice cream?"

I laughed. "No, no ice cream. I think I just wanna-"

"Forget that!" Fish blurted. I heard a "hey!" on the other end and a small scuffle. Fish was obviously taking the phone back… "We're calling everyone else and coming over to celebrate! We're celebrating Ray's life and going out on our own Life adventures!"

"But wait Fish don't-" Dial tone… She hung up on me… I rolled my eyes and canceled the call.

"That was fast," Mom remarked when I rejoined them downstairs.

"Fish is calling the others and apparently we're having a party here tonight," I told her sheepishly.

Instead of getting mad she seemed to actually consider it. "Well that might be fun. Not a bad idea at all. A party sounds like fun."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just get to bed at a decent hour all right? Oh, and shower beforehand. You're probably sticky with tree sap." Mom kept rambling on as she debated whether she should make something or not. She started to get breakfast ready beforehand though.

"You wanna shower first?" I asked Yusei, sitting across from him. "You're probably sappier."

"Ha ha," he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Kay…" I didn't move. I fidgeted nervously with a hangnail I'd just noticed I had on my left thumb underneath the table. How do I phrase this? "Thanks…um…for coming…and staying with me…"

Yusei looked seriously at my face, serious, but then softened. "You know, it's okay. We're only humans… and really dumb ones sometimes. Just… it's okay to hurt…" He blushed a light pink. "I don't remember where I was going with this…"

"I got the message," I assured him, closing my eyes and smiling widely. "Now I have to take a shower so if you'll excuse me." I quickly scooted up the stairs, feeling better than I had in a long time.

/

It wasn't cold enough outside anymore for my breath to steam. I admit I was glad it was warming up for summer, but that also reminded me about my deadline. I had until the end of September, but I was still starting to feel more and more panicked and alarmed. I wasn't even sure if Lise just liked me or if she…well ya know… Just to add another thing to the list of things I'm confused about and kinda suck happens to be my nightmares. Lise is seeing them too, not all of them, but I can tell when we've shared a dream because in the dreams we're drawn to each other. Kinda like magnets, but we don't see each other despite the fact that we can reach out and find the other's hand. When I reach out and nothing folds between my fingertips and squeezes my hand, then I know the dream is meant for me and only me. I'm running out of options and I'm scared to death of the consequences at the end of the road.

Fish walks out the front door and I can tell it's her instantly even though she's at least a foot shorter than me because of her fish hat. Crow loves that hat, and I admit it's looks good on Fish, but then again she's my friend… sort of… Fish and I have a very weird relationship.

Anyway, she climbs up the ladder and sits next to me on the roof. "Hey stalker."

I roll my eyes. "I have a name, Fish."

"A name that has no significance to me," she retorts. She cracks open a can of coke and takes a long drink. She usually insults me more than this; she must be thinking. "Yusei, you're gonna take Liz away aren't you?"

I stare at Fish. What does that mean? "What?"

"You love her and… I've had visions and seen things… Liz doesn't know… They look like a different life… the visions feel real, like something that's supposed to happen but didn't."

"And so you think I'm gonna take Lise away to this other place you see in your visions?"

Fish was so distracted she didn't bother to ask how I knew about her Oracle of the Sea powers without her ever telling me. "Well sort of… I just… I want Liz to be happy, and of this other world is where things are supposed to be and she's happy and everyone else is than I guess I am too."

Now I was really confused. "Fish, why did you really come up here?"

Fish frowned angrily and elbowed me, hard. "The point is, whatever happens, no matter what, Liz is one of my best friends and you better make her happy or I'll kill you. Capiche?"

I laughed. Good old Fish. "I read you loud and clear."

"Good, now go back to whatever freaky weirdo boys like you do," she said indifferently and descended the ladder back to the ground.

I figured I wasn't really doing anything on the roof so I might as well rejoin the others. But if Ritsu tried to get me to dance again, I was going right back outside.

I climbed down and nearly ran into Mayoko when she opened the door. "Ow…" I muttered quietly when one of her wheels banged into my shin.

"Oh sorry Yusei! I was just going to get the mail. I completely forgot it with everything going on today!" she chirped happily and rolled down the ramp into the dark for the mailbox.

I smiled and slipped back indoors. Even if my situation wasn't going to be good, I was glad about who I was surrounded by.

Lise's music blared throughout the house. I managed to avoid people long enough to sit down on the couch to figure out what song was playing.

_For the way you changed my plans…_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way_

_You took the idea that I had of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing_

_Oh yeah…_

_For the ending of my first begin…_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend…_

_For the way_

_You're something that I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here _

_I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_Now it's so clear_

_I need you here always…_

I'd never heard the song before, but I liked it. Wouldn't be my favorite but it wasn't bad.

"Hey, cold huh?" Lise's voice said from behind me. I stiffened and shivered as she pressed something that was definitely freezing to the back of my neck. "Have a coke."

I rolled my eyes and took the coke she passed over my shoulder. "I really hate it when you do that…"

She shrugged and dropped down next to me, sipping from her own coke. I couldn't say how, but I could feel my face heating up and my nerves relaxing just a little. Somehow Lise has that effect on me; comfort and discomfort.

"So what song are we listening to?"

"Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo. It's pretty and not his usual music. Plus I liked the movie it was in…"

"Ah, so it's your choice?"

Lise turned pink as I opened my coke. "It IS my IPod."

"Good point."

"Turn the music down! Turn it down!" Mayoko shouted when she'd wheeled back in.

Rodriquez shot her a confused look but did as she said. The chatter died down and I stared as Mayoko stopped in front of Lise, waving a very large envelope at her.

Lise stared at the envelope and took it with shaking hands. It was very quiet now. The return address was from a college in America.

"You open it," Lise thrust the envelope into Akiza. She had unfortunately inched herself closest to Lise, besides me.

"You sure?"

Lise nodded.

"Okay…" Akiza quickly slit the envelope open, pulling out a lot of stuff. She peered quickly at the very first paper. "Liz…"

"What?"

"We are proud to accept you into Carnegie Mellon University-"

"YES!" Lise screamed, bouncing off the couch and hugging Akiza tightly. The silence was broken. There was a huge cheer and Rodriguez turned the music back on.

"You're in!" Mayoko cried, hugging her daughter.

I smiled, happy, but it was only a matter of time before Lise found me to talk about our debt. I'd need to be prepared…

"Yay you!" Fish cheered squeezing Akiza and Lise, when I'd come back downstairs unnoticed. I decided to blend by the kitchen counter and keep an eye on them. "And I forgot to mention over the phone, Akiza and I are set to go to college too! We've gotta call and text a bunch!"

"Promise," Akiza said and Lise nodded her agreement.

I sipped my coke innocently until I noticed Lise approach from the corner of my eye. "Come to gloat?"

"Well…actually yeah. You know what this means right," Lise was smirking.

I raised an eyebrow, playing dumb. "Nope, enlighten me please."

"I won the bet! You have to do whatever I want."

"Actually," I replied pleasantly. "I think you'll find that I won the bet…" I pulled my acceptance letter out of my back pocket and handed it to her.

Her eye went wide and she snatched it out of my hands. Lise's eyes skimmed furiously over the information and especially, I noticed, the date. I knew the exact moment she found it.

"No way…" she breathed disbelievingly. "I lost…"

"Yep, so YOU have to do what I want." I was so loving this. Every single second of it. "On the bright side you did get into the college of your dreams."

Lise shot me a dirty look and shoved the letter at me. I took it back and pretended to consider my options; she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting.

"So whattaya want? Something expensive? Something stupid and ridiculous?"

"Nope…actually I know exactly what I want."

"What's going on guys?" Akiza asked, curious.

"We made a bet and Lise lost so she has to do what I want," I explained patiently.

"Does that include-"

"NO," Lise interrupted. "Just get on with it wouldja?"

"Sure. What I want is for you to go on a date with me."

"What a great idea!" Akiza grinned, but I wasn't looking at her.

Lise's reaction was priceless. Her eyes went as wide as a planet and her mouth fell open. Then her face turned into a variety of shades of pink and red. I could practically see the gears in her head changing from emotion to emotion. It was spectacular.

"What? No, no, I can't!" she finally said.

"Why not?" Akiza demanded, hands on hips.

"You lost, and we shook on it," I reminded her.

"I-I know… I just um… well I… I've never… I've never been on a date before…" Lise admitted, twisting her hair and staring at the floor. Her cheeks were flushed and had settled on a bright pink color.

"It wouldn't be a formal date," I said. "It'd just be you and me going out on a nice day and uh… you know… having fun?" Great, now my face was feeling hot!

"Okay…um…yeah…" Lise took a deep breath. "Fine… I'll go on a date with…you…"

"You will?!"

"But ONLY because of the bet. That's it!"

I couldn't stop smiling now. "Works for me."

Akiza squealed excitedly. "This is so amazing! Can I pick out what you'll wear?"

"Um sure?" Lise said. "But no dresses kay?"

"Oh no problem! I can make you look cute without one! I can also make sure Fish doesn't stalk you on the date," Akiza winked and skipped away to tell Mayoko.

"Hey Lizzie!" Ritsu glomped onto Lise. "Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Here Liz, you need to sing Ray's favorite song kay?" Ritsu instructed, handing Lise a microphone. "Roddie's gonna play the guitar behindja!"

Ritsu pointed to Rodriquez tuning up a guitar in the TV room.

"I didn't know he could play," I said.

"Oh yeah, Roddie can play the guitar and he can dance. He plays acoustic best," Ritsu told me, her brow furrowed with pride.

Lise sighed. "All right, but only for Ray, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Ritsu gave Lise a thumbs up.

"Ready when you are Roddie," Lise said determinedly.

Rodriguez nodded and started strumming. I recognized the tune but only vaguely.

"It's The a Team by Ed Sheeran," Ritsu said solemnly. She wiped at her face, concealing tears. "It was Ray's favorite. He said it really spoke to him. Ray was always like that…"

"Yeah…" I agreed, listening intently to the lyrics as Lise began.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour taste _

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And the scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Coz we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly _

_Ripped gloved, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Cry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat _

_Call girl, no phone _

_And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cuz we're just under the upper hand_

_And go md for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She'd in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries _

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the motherland_

_Or sell love to another man _

_Its too cold outside _

_For angels to fly _

_Angels to fly _

_To fly, to fly_

_Angels to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die… _

"For Ray…" Lise whispered into the mike when she and Rodriguez had finished. "For Ray…"


	26. Chapter 26

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 26

ME: wow that's a lot of chapters…

Yusei: and I have a feeling there's more torture on the way

Lise: kinda depends

Yusei: on what?

ME: your definition of torture!

Yusei: oh of course…

Lise: ^^

ME: anyway, don't own 5Ds but own my characters! ENJOY!

/

"So you're almost done then?"

I nodded, getting excited despite myself. "I have two more people to sketch out for the scholarship and I can submit it. I just have to muster up the courage for the last two people."

Yusei nodded. "I hope you get it. I mean I know you will, but you know that saying; don't count your chickens before they've hatched?"

"Yep; I learned that one the hard way…" I sighed but I couldn't keep my smile away. The school day had just ended and Yusei and I were the last to leave the Art classroom. We'd helped clean up so the hallways were mostly deserted. I'd been keeping myself busy, with Ray in the back of my head for motivation. I felt my cheeks flush with heat when Yusei slipped his fingers in between mine with a little squeeze.

"Nice to see you losers have stunk up the school. Shouldn't you have left already?"

My good mood sank down into the ground. Why did Hiro have to ruin everything? "What do you want?"

Hiro's uniform skirt was ridiculously high, revealing way too much leg. Her uniform top was pulled up to display her belly button. She was wearing ridiculous high heeled shoes that made her only an inch taller than me. Hiro had always hated that she was shorter than me and tried to make herself… I dunno…probably bigger since she needed to stand out more than anyone else. She popped a gum bubble and twirled a lock of fake blond hair. "Oh nothing much."

"Careful Hiro, that gum might ruin your perfect lipstick. And when you cry people will see how you really look on the inside," I glared at her. She never talked to me unless she wanted something.

Hiro flipped her hair over her shoulder seductively. "My mother tells me I'm beautiful."

"Oh wow," I replied sarcastically. "Does she tell you that before or after you put on the makeup?"

"Shut up witch," Hiro snarled. "Besides, I'm not here for YOU. I wanna have a little chat with Yusei."

I glanced at Yusei out of the corner of my eye. He looked uninterested. A jealous wave inside me that I didn't even know was welling up instantly calmed. It was a new emotion for me jealousy…

"Why? I have homework," Yusei said flatly. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. We didn't have any homework, but Hiro on the other hand would be buried in homework until she died.

"I need to ask you something," Hiro answered quickly. "It's important, and personal." She added, leering at me.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Yusei's hand. "Whatever, like he said I've got homework too. Meet you later, Yusei, okay?" I smiled at him and glowered in Hiro's direction before waving and striding down an adjoining hallway.

I'd walked into the music section of the high school. Normally choir or jazz band or something would be warming up, but it was Wednesday. We had early release and teachers all had meetings so there wasn't any after school activities today.

However, I heard a piano's keys soft tinkling sound coming from a door down the hall. I approached it silently and noticed the door was ajar. I peered inside through the cracked door and saw Nana inside. She was playing absentmindedly; like she'd memorized the song and was giving herself time to think.

I racked my brains for the reason why Nana was so familiar. We'd hardly ever interacted before. I knew we had maybe a few classes together but I hadn't spoken to her much so… The Halloween party! Talk about awkward… Still what would it hurt for me to talk to her now?

Suddenly Nana burst into a new tune. I found I recognized it, and I wanted to sing along with Nana when she started.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game _

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down…_

Nana's playing and singing was incredible. She was soft and meaningful in both. I couldn't resist joining in. I pushed the door open and added my voice to hers. She was startled at first but I motioned for her to keep going and tried to look friendly. Luckily, she seemed happy to oblige.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost _

She scooted over for me on the piano bench and I grinned and sat down beside her. She continued to play as we sang.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down…_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity! _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity! _

_I think I'll try defying gravity! _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_Bring me down! _

_Oh! _

Nana hit the last key and stared at me. I instantly blushed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Nana was it?" I held out my hand for her to shake. "I think we met before, but I'm Lise Kururugi. You're really amazing."

Nana took my hand and nodded briefly. She dropped my hand and tiredly pressed one key, but she gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I remember you, from the party. I'm sorry about what those girls did to you."

I shrugged. "Nothing I can do now though. It's not a big deal. Why were you there?"

"I was dating Daichi Nakamura… I liked him so much that I didn't care he was drunk all the time and having sex with a million girls," Nana sighed and seemed to straighten with empowerment. "So the next day I dumped him. I told him he wasn't worth my time."

I grinned. "Good for you Nana! I used to have a crush on him too, but that night I realized what he was really like."

"Oh yeah," Nana smiled curiously. "I've seen you with Yusei a lot though. Are you two?"

"No!" I said quickly, knowing my face was probably a very unattractive red color by now. "Right now we're just really good friends…" I played with my hair awkwardly.

"Uh huh…"

"So the piano? I didn't know you could play. That's really cool," I decided to try for a subject change.

Nana swelled pridefully again. "I'm the seventh child out of seven and I'm a musical prodigy."

"Really? No way!"

"Yes way. I can play the guitar, piano, violin, cello, saxophone, and the drums! I can also sing, and by the looks of it you can too."

"Thanks, but I'm not that good. High notes kill me. Anyway, what're you doing in here?"

"Practicing for the Talent Show. My parents are making me perform…"

"If that's the case then I'd love to come and watch you, Nana! That'd be really cool."

"Thanks, it means a lot…" Nana petered off and then her eyes suddenly lit up. "I've got a great idea!"

"Yeah?"

"We should do it together!"

I was totally taken by surprise. "Perform together?"

"YES!" She looked so excited.

"I dunno, Nana. I'm not very good at performing and I can't play anything…"

"I'll teach you how to play guitar and I'll play the piano. We'll both sing and it'll be a bunch of fun! PLEASE!" She stuck out her lower lip and made her eyes look as big as possible.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

"Yay! Let me know whenever you're free," Nana reached over to her bag and pulled out a black marker. She scribbled her cell phone number on the back of my hand. "Call me okay? I'll even let you pick out the song!"

"Okay," I smiled too. Nana's optimism was contagious. "I promise I'll try."

"Thanks; this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Knock, knock," Yusei's voice said. "We've gotta go."

"Okay, bye Lise," Nana waved at me cheerfully.

I waved back awkwardly and walked out of the school with Yusei. e hadn't said nother wordHhhhhhhhHHHHHuuHEHE hadnHHe hadn't said a word for a while. On closer inspection, he looked tense; his knuckles were white around the handle of his school bag, and his jaw was clenched.

"So what did Hiro want?" I asked delicately.

He didn't answer. He did shake his head.

"Don't wanna talk about it?"

A nod.

"Okay…" I furrowed my brow, confused. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

Yusei stopped and stared at me. I stopped too. He was acting weird. What did Hiro do to him? He bit his lip and shook his head, sighing. _It's complicated Lise… I'm sorry… _

/

I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't solve the huge soup of problems I'd gotten into.

A better solution would be to hire a bear to maul Hiro. Those were in short demand though.

I rolled over on my bed, to my back, and rubbed my temples. I was always so tired nowadays. Lise was noticing and so was Mayoko. I felt like a freeloader that only brought trouble. Especially when I'd been sick; that had been awkward.

Hiro had pictures of Lise, pictures of her flying, using her powers. She threatened to take them to the government. I knew what that meant for Lise. She would be hunted down, captured, and experimented on. At least in this reality she would be. To keep Hiro from releasing the photos I wasn't allowed to interact with Lise and I had to do whatever Hiro wanted. That probably meant being her second boyfriend, next to Maro. I shivered; the thought disgusted me completely.

"Yusei?" Lise knocked on my door. "We're eating, and um…yeah…"

I waited till I couldn't hear the patter of her feet going down the stairs. I was a horrible person. Lise didn't deserve someone like me. Someone that confused her and made her miserable. But I wanted her and I loved her, so I had to at least try.

Mayoko was quickly devouring her plate of alfredo. Lise was merely picking and moving her noodles around. She played with things when she was confused and frustrated.

"There you are! Have something to eat," Mayoko smiled at me and gestured to my usual chair.

"Thanks Mayoko." I sat and started to eat quickly. I didn't like the look Lise was giving me.

I think Mayoko noticed it too. She attempted to keep at least one of us talking. "So how was school?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Anything different happen?"

"Nope," I replied swiftly.

"Yes."

"Oh really? What?" Mayoko was clutching at straws.

"I dunno Mom. I didn't see what happened. Maybe Yusei can tell you since he's SO willing to talk to anyone but me."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes," Lise spat. I nodded. I didn't want her to get into trouble. Lise stood up before Mayoko could intervene. "And why is that? Did I do something wrong? Why the sudden change? Now you're treating me like everybody else and I don't get it!" she clenched her fists and rubbed an eye. "Well maybe Hiro seemed like a better deal than me…" Then she walked by me to her room.

Mayoko stared uncomprehendingly at Lise's back and then at me. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you…"


	27. Chapter 27

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 27

ME: awkward…

Yusei: …

Lise: …

ME: okay then… Don't own 5Ds! Hope this next chapter is good or better. Lemme know! ENJOY!

/

"Hey Liz? Are you okay? You look like a kicked puppy," Akiza commented. Her big brown eyes were wide with concern.

"Yusei's acting weird too," Fish said, curling her lip disapprovingly at Hiro's lunch table.

"Not really… I just don't know what's going on and here's that…" I drifted off as I pointed off-handedly at Yusei. Hiro was wrapped around him tighter than seaweed around rice and raw fish. It made my skin crawl. At least he looked miserable. What did Hiro have on him?

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Akiza asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he won't talk to me! But he has NO problem talking to my Mom! I'm so confused. I don't know what I did wrong…"

"Don't blame yourself. I don't think you did anything Liz."

"Yeah okay… Listen I've gotta go meet Nana. See you guys later." I waved, grabbed my backpack, and hightailed it outta there.

"Hi Lise!" Nana waved when I walked into the practically empty band room. "Is everything okay?"

"Well no; I think Hiro did something to Yusei. He's different…" I admitted.

"Oh Lise I'm sorry… Yusei didn't seem like that kind of guy…"

"I know that's the hard part! I just don't understand what's going on!"

Nana thought for a second. Her eyes got bright and shiny so I knew she had a new idea. "That's what we'll do for the Talent Show. There aren't a lot of acts this year, so we have plenty of time to sing a lotta songs! We'll sing three. First a song about empowerment and then you can sing something for Yusei! The last song will be a happy song!" She nodded expectantly at me, wanting me to agree.

"I dunno Nana. What if he won't be there? And what if it turns out that he and Hiro…" God what was wrong with me? It was getting harder and harder to talk normally.

"Lise, I've seen the way Yusei looks at you," Nana smiled knowingly. "In art class all he does is stare at you and his paper has little pencil scratch marks on it from his attempts to hide it or draw. I can't tell which. I can tell that he really loves you, and you love him."

I blushed heavily and fiddled with my hair. "So that's… I mean I've never… I'm not sure…"

"Look I may be a wallflower like you but I can tell that you two really love each other. You've gotta try this, and I'll be there for you if you need it okay?"

"How do you do that?"

"So?"

"That means yes, dummy."

"YAHOO!" Nana cheered. "So songs?"

"I really like… um… for a happy song how about Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson?"

"That's perfect," Nana wrote it down on the back of one of her music note sheets. "What about the love song?"

"Not yet… but uh… empowerment… what about a fun song?"

Nana shrugged. "Sure. I just thought you could use a confidence booster first song around. You do have to sing the others and play the guitar." She must have seen my terrified expression because she added; "I'll only teach you the basics!"

"Okay okay… We can do this right?"

"Can you blow off your next class and the rest of the night until audition night?"

My next period was Duel PE. I could skip that for sure. "I'm all yours."

/

I watched Lise leave the lunchroom with a sinking feeling in my gut. How was I going to explain this to her?

Suddenly Fish was tapping Hiro on the shoulder. She peered over mine, since she was sitting in my lap. Her head had rested right under my chin so that I had a perfect view of her dark brown roots in her fake blond hair. I nearly sneezed when her hair brushed my nose when she flipped it to turn to see Fish. Her eyes widened fearfully and she hopped off of me.

"What do you want slug?" Hiro cocked a hip coyly, but her hands were shaking. I raised an eyebrow, getting an idea, since I realized Hiro was afraid of Fish. She might hate Lise, but she was terrified of Fish.

Fish wasn't about to back down anytime soon. "I wanna know why you have this yahoo here?" She gestured rudely at me.

Hiro smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Yusei's found better company. Also I suggest a wardrobe change ugly."

Fish pointed at herself. "I'm ugly?"

"Duh."

"Good, I was aiming for you," Fish grinned widely as Hiro gasped. "But seriously you heinous bitch, I hate both of you, but you did something I don't like to my friend. So…" Fish grabbed Hiro's lunch and casually pushed it off the table and onto the floor. "I wanna know what you did Hiro?"

"W-What? What makes you think I did something?"

"You have a miserable guy here and a miserable girl somewhere in this school," Fish outlined patiently. She was loving it and I was too. "And I'm gonna force you to help me fix it whether you like it or not."

Hiro shook like a leaf but she calmly pulled out a few pictures and a flash drive. "I have evidence here that your little friend isn't human. That she's a freak and you all are too."

Fish glared calmly. "And you'll release it to the press unless moron over here is your personal jungle gym?"

"Yep."

"What do you want for the evidence?"

"I already have it."

"Oh come on. You hate Liz. There has to be more."

Hiro thought for a couple seconds. "I want Liz to be humiliated. I want her to be completely miserable."

I finally got a brilliant idea. "Lise is terrible at singing and music. Tonight is Talent Show auditions, so make her perform at the Talent Show the week after she's allowed in by you. She gets humiliated and she's miserable and you get what you want."

Fish knew enough to stay quiet. Hiro considered the option. I bit my lip hopefully.

"Fine, where is she?"

"She said something about meeting Nana somewhere and-"

"Perfect. I know where that loser hangs out." Without warning, Hiro got up and started to march away. Fish and I raced after her. Akiza noticed we were leaving and quickly joined us. Fish filled her in as fast as she could.

"HEY!" Hiro shouted, throwing the band room's doors wide open.

Lise and Nana jumped. They were holding guitars and looked completely stunned.

Hiro approached Lise like a panther stalking its prey. "You want him back right?" She pointed at me.

"I just wanna know what's going on," Lise replied coolly.

"Whatever, same difference, anyway; all you have to do is perform in the school Talent Show next week and you can have everything back," Hiro explained, grinning with anticipation.

"Don't I have to audition?"

"My friends are head of the admittance for auditions to the Talent Show this year, Elizabeth. You're as good as in. Just say the word."

Lise swallowed, looking uncomfortable. "Can Nana do it with me?"

"Bring any loser you want with you. It won't make a difference. See you next week," Hiro flipped her hair and flounced out of the room, leaving the five of us alone.

Fish finally smiled. "Liz, you're gonna knock her flat on her ass!"


	28. Chapter 28

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 28

Yusei: Can I talk now?

ME: I dunno, can you?

Lise: I don't think that's what he meant

ME: so? He obviously has the ability of speech and he should use it.

Yusei: no, I meant can I talk to Lise?

Lise: don't say it!

ME: -innocent look- say what?

Yusei: -_-

ME: anyway, don't own 5Ds but I own all my OCs! Enjoy!

/

I swallowed and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. My nerves were frayed and I was so stiff you could've hit me and I would've fallen to pieces. Literally.

"Hey are you ready?" Nana asked, coming up to me. "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl."

"I might…" I admitted. "I've never done this kinda thing before…"

"You'll be fine. Just remember the basic chords for the songs I taught you and you'll be fine. If that fails then just remember the notes and the strings and the words. Don't look at the audience. Just look at me kay?"

"Okay…"

"Do you need to hurl?"

"No…no…"

"Are you sure?"

I thought about it for a minute. I hadn't eaten all day. "Do you have some juice?"

Nana unzipped her backpack and pulled out a juice box and cookies. "I've always got some food with me."

"I'll pass on the cookies but the juice I'll take," I took the juice box, inserted the straw and quickly started sucking it down. Apple and strawberries; good. "Thanks."

"We're up in a little bit, ready?"

"More now than I was, but Hiro won't be so compliant when she finds out I can sing."

Nana smiled deviously, something I never thought she was capable of. "Don't worry about that. Your friends have that part covered. You just do your part okay?"

I plucked nervously at the guitar strings. "Okay, and thanks for the juice again. It really helped."

"Sure."

"And the last act of the night is Elizabeth Kururugi and Nana!" the MC declared. How had the others gone by so fast?!

"Nana, I can't!" I whispered desperately.

"Yes you can, now come on!"

I shook my head. I couldn't move, but I didn't know how to convey that to Nana.

"Oh come on…" she growled and started half pushing me, half dragging me onto the stage. "Come on Lise, just breathe. You'll be fine, it'll be okay. You're not alone. I'll be there the whole time." She stopped when I was standing right in front of the microphone.

The audience was dark. I couldn't see a thing except a few unfamiliar faces illuminated by the blue glow of cell phones.

I took a deep breath and turned to Nana. She gave me a thumbs up from her Piano bench and pointed at a drum set beside the piano. It was for the last song; Catch my Breath.

I smiled. I did need to catch my breath right now. I strummed the guitar once and then opened my mouth. "Hi guys," my voice boomed around the room. "We're gonna sing a few songs for you kay? Feel free to cover your ears just in case."

I heard Nana snicker behind me and grinned.

"Okay the first song is for all those people that, like us, hate high school, or have ever struggled. You know what I mean. It's called Just a Little Bit by Maria Mena."

I breathed deeply and started to sing, telling myself not to think about the people watching, that my voice might crack, or anything else. I can do this.

"_Just a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit wiser_

_Just a little less needy_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Just a little bit pretty_

_Just a little more aware_

_Just a little bit thinner_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Clearly, clearly I remember_

_Hiking up my skirt_

_And asking for your time_

_Clearly, clearly I remember_

_Nervous if ever confronted_

_And questioning myself_

_Oh perhaps, perhaps if I got better_

_Perhaps if I challenged myself_

_Perhaps if I was..._

_Just a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit wiser_

_Just a little less needy_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Just a little bit pretty_

_Just a little more aware_

_Just a little bit thinner_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Clearly, clearly I remember_

_Pulling up my shirt_

_And staring blank ahead_

_Clearly, clearly I remember_

_Days of useless crying_

_And almost feeling dead_

_Oh perhaps, perhaps if I was smaller_

_Perhaps I could control myself_

_Perhaps if I was..._

_Just a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit wiser_

_Just a little less needy_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Just a little bit pretty_

_Just a little more aware_

_Just a little bit thinner_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Just a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit wiser_

_Just a little less needy_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Just a little bit pretty_

_Just a little more aware_

_Just a little bit thinner_

_And maybe I'd get there_

_Oooahhhh oooahhhh oooahhhh oooahhhh_

_Just a little bit pretty_

_Just a little more aware_

_Just a little bit thinner_

_And maybe I'd get there…_

I opened my eyes and blushed. That had felt amazing. Now I just had to get through the next song. This was going to be much harder. It was a good thing I couldn't see Yusei.

/

Hiro was seething and I was loving it. She had managed to stay put for the entire song, which I granted her as impressive.

Then the applause started and she turned to me with a murderous expression. If looks could kill… "You tricked me!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes I did," I admitted.

"Well too bad for you because now I'm going to make sure that evidence is given to the government!" She reached into her purse to find her pictures and jump drive.

I made no move to stop her or help her.

"Okay, okay guys, knock it off. We're not done yet," Nana shouted into her own microphone. "We've still got two more songs to sing so sit tight!"

Lise plucked nervously at the guitar. Her face was unusually red. I bit my thumb thoughtfully and ignored Hiro's pleas for help.

"This next song is…um… for somebody important to me and uh… I just hope this doesn't give the wrong idea so yeah… Here goes!"

Nana started playing a sweet tune. It wasn't something cute; it was much more meaningful than that. Lise's guitar soon joined the piano as well as her voice, but she kept her eyes closed.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

I was so glad it was dark because my face was definitely bright red. Hiro was too busy still trying to find her stuff to notice. She was going to realize sooner or later it was gone.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you… _

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you… _

_Oh… oh no, no…_

_Mhmmmm… _

Lise finally opened her eyes and smiled nervously. Applause rang out everywhere. I decided I wasn't going to stay there for another second.

I stood up and Hiro grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going? You lied to me, and as soon as I find the evidence both of you are going down."

"Oh you mean this?" Fish piped up from behind us. She held up the photos and jump drive for Hiro to see. Her dark eyes widened, shocked.

"When did you?"

"Duel PE earlier today. You always keep that damn purse around and the only time you don't is when you have to put it in the locker room. It was easy to break in and take what we needed," Akiza explained cheerfully. She was seated beside Fish.

Hiro swallowed. "I-I can report you for theft! You-you won't get away with this!"

"Oh really? If that's so then why did you think you could get away with blackmail?" Fish accused icily. She proceeded to rip the pictures in half and casually freeze the jump drive in a small block of ice. She gazed hatefully at Hiro and shattered the jump drive in the ice. "And now you have nothing to convict any of us."

"We're done here," I agreed and hurried away. I didn't look back; I already knew Hiro was miserable and I found I didn't really care.

"Thank you everybody!" Nana was saying into her mike as she transferred from the piano to the drum set. She twirled a drum stick and grinned. We have one more song to perform and Lise's friends are out there and we'd like to invite them up here to finish up with us!"

A cheer came from Fish. She dragged Akiza behind her up to the stage. I was surprised when I noticed Ritsu and Rodriguez too. Ritsu winked at me and Mayoko pulled up in her wheelchair beside me. She couldn't get onto the stage.

"Mayoko? I didn't know you were here."

She winked and wagged a finger at me. "Akiza bought me a ticket, and told me what was going on. I'm glad everything is all right, but you need to get up there too. That second song was for you."

I blushed heavily and nodded. Nobody had ever done that for me before. The fact that Lise had been scared out of her mind made perfect sense now. I'd felt it in the back of my mind. I'd been less stressed then because I'd worked out obtaining the evidence with Fish and Akiza beforehand, but now…

"Go get her," Mayoko teased and pushed me forward.

I walked awkwardly onto the stage. Rodriguez was taking the guitar from Lise, letting her know Nana had briefed him on the song. Akiza, Fish and Ritsu looked ecstatic while Nana and Rodriguez tested their instruments coolly.

"Okay ready everybody?" Nana shouted when everyone was situated. "Here we go!" She and Rodriguez started playing slowly, building the song up.

I went to stand by Lise, twining my fingers between hers in her free hand. She turned red and smiled. It was contagious; I smiled too.

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right _

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around_

_I'll spent the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now _

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything! _

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right _

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right _

_Catch my breath!_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now…_

Lise finally grinned whole-heartedly, anxiety gone. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back as she put the mike back in its stand. Clapping was everywhere and I didn't know if Hiro was still here and I didn't care. I also didn't care that there were at least a hundred kids here and my friends.

"Nobody's ever sang for me before…" I said quietly, with a questioning tone.

"Worth a shot…" Lise replied, turning pink. "So… you never… Hiro?"

"She blackmailed you. I'm sorry… I never wanted anything to do with her, so don't ask me if I liked her," I said firmly, pulling Lise closer as the applause started to die. "But ask me something I have no problem answering; ask me if I love you."

Then I kissed her, tightening my arm around her waist and running my other hand through her hair. She didn't even bother hesitating. Her lips were dry from worrying all day, but then again so were mine. The warm spark was still there though; that happy thrill I always got from being near her that intensified at the slightest touch. It's hard to describe how amazing it felt just to kiss her. I forgot there were other people in the room until they burst into cheers and applause…


	29. Chapter 29

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 29

ME: I love music

Lise: me too

Yusei: -shrugs- music and me kinda don't agree

ME: you can still like music even if you're terrible at it

Yusei: gee thanks

ME: Didn't imply anything there, swear.

Lise: -laughs- I'll take him anyway

Yusei: -blushes-

ME: here we go! Don't own 5Ds but own my OCs! Proceed!

/

Sasaki-sensei ran a hand through her brown hair tiredly. "Yusei, I know you just started this year. That's hard, I get it. But the school year is almost over and you haven't received any grade in this class over a C and you need at least one proficient essay by the end of the year."

I played absentmindedly with my hands. She was right, and that was the reason I was stuck in this dumb position; sitting in an uncomfortable chair after school with my English teacher. "I know… It's just writing doesn't come easy to me and I don't wanna trouble anyone and…"

"It's okay, keep going."

"I just… asking for help makes me feel stupid…"

"That's perfectly normal, Yusei. We all have strengths and weaknesses. You're fantastic at math and physics obviously, while Elizabeth is just as wonderful at art and writing in general."

"Sasaki-sensei!" someone shouted as she, definitely female voice, opened the door with a bang.

Sasaki-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the devil…" she muttered, smiling. "What can I do for you Kururugi-kun?"

Lise came in quickly and she paused in front of Sasaki-sensei's desk. "I just wanted to say thanks for the letter of recommendation."

I raised an eyebrow, curious.

_What? I can apply for more than one scholarship ya know. College is expensive. _

I bit my lip ad resisted the urge to shake my head. Lise was always so weird.

"My pleasure, and am I the only teacher you're visiting after school today?"

"Nope but you are the last. Gotta save the best for last… I also wanted to ask about what I should do…"

"Problem?"

"Well yeah kinda… I um… I'm kinda failing physics and half failing math… Should I get a tutor or what?" Lise said slowly and then blurted all at once.

Sasaki-sensei smiled, completely amused. "Interesting; I think the two of you should tutor each other."

Lise and I blinked disbelievingly at Sasaki-sensei n then at each other. "What?"

"Look at it this way guys; Elizabeth you're failing in math and physics and Yusei is good at both while Yusei is failing in art and writing which Elizabeth is good at. Coincidence? I don't think so. You two need to work together to be ready for finals in two weeks. You both want to graduate right?"

"Yeah," Lise sighed.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Use your resources then," Sasaki-sensei grinned suddenly, leaning closer to us over her desk. "By the way the Talent Show was the best I've seen yet at this school." She leaned back and turned to her computer, waving us out. "See you two later then!"

Lise turned and high-tailed it out as quickly as possible. I knew her face was burning because mine felt like it was on fire. She was biting her lip hard and speed walking.

We finally stopped when the school's front doors closed behind us. Lise suddenly started to laugh nervously. "She wasn't serious was she?"

"She was," I laughed a little too. Despite the practicality of the idea, it did seem a tad stupid.

"You think we can manage it?" Lise raised a doubtful eyebrow. Her fingers went to her hair to twist it.

"We can try," I amended, taking her hand and beginning the short walk home.

"Okay, we'll try," Lise agreed, turning a slight shade of pink.

I managed a small smile and laced my fingers between Lise's. The pink in her cheeks deepened significantly.

"Hey, your hair," I blurted suddenly.

Lise looked confused. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Uh no…" I trailed a finger down one of the little braids that swooped across the side of her head and tied together at the back of her head. She was also growing out her bangs a little. "It's just different, everything's a little longer."

Lise's fingers went to her hair, still blushing furiously, she started twisting again. "I'm trying to grow it out a little. I had it cut shorter after I started martial arts so it wouldn't get in the way."

I nodded teasingly. "Very sensible."

She laughed and shook her head. "Come on science geek, we've gotta get home." Lise pulled me forward, moving faster towards home.

/

"You're finally home!" Mom greeted when I opened the door. We were obviously later than usual because we'd stayed after school.

"Yep, and apparently we need to hit the books big time," I told her grimly. Truth be told I was not looking forward to going over physics and some math problems for several hours…

"Study session?"

"And drawing lessons," Yusei added.

"I'll get started on dinner then and let you two have the table." Mom grinned, winked, and wheeled herself over to the kitchen.

"All right here we go…" I sighed, setting out my textbooks and sitting down.

Yusei sat across from me and sifted through the textbooks. "So… let's see… do you understand how to calculate work?"

"I can work hard!"

"No, I meant the actual equation of work as in friction and force?" he pushed the textbook over to me, pointing at the picture of the box moving across the page. The equations and numbers meant nothing to me.

I sighed. "Boring! Who cares how much friction or force and crap is on a box?"

"Well if you can't do even that… this was from the beginning of the year," Yusei smiled awkwardly, and looked at the ceiling, sighing. "This is gonna take longer than I thought…"

/

"So um… if I multiply this across these and this across those as well…" Lise muttered as she worked out the problem. I'd finally got her to remember some of the physics equations, remember and understand what they're actually for.

We had switched to math after about 45 minutes. Lise wasn't failing that class per ce, but she needed a little help with the more complicated stuff.

"Okay there! The answer is 12x to the 18th power plus 15x to the 16th power plus 50x to the 15th power plus 55x to the 13th power plus 22x to the 12th power!" she said all on one breath, pushing the paper towards me.

I scanned her work and quickly did the problem on my head. "Yep that's correct."

"Yay!" Lise squealed. "Now on to writing. It's been a while, and you seem to need the practice."

I scowled disapprovingly. I knew I needed to write an essay to pass, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"So what do you have to do to get a proficient essay?" Lise asked.

From the papers on the table I handed her my essay draft and the prompt. "The essay isn't due until the day of the final and Sasaki-sensei told me she wanted my drafts done early for revisions."

"Oh okay good, initiative instead of procrastination. I like it," she got out a red pen and started correcting. Her eyes burned through my paper in seconds, covering it with red markings. "Wow… you really do suck," she concluded when she had finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks."

"But you're smart so it's fixable."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You really think so?"

Lise smiled. "You taught me some physics and math. I think you can learn how to write and draw."

"Thanks…" I felt my cheeks warming up.

"I always say you can fix laziness but you can't fix stupid!" Mayoko called from the kitchen.

"Then let's fix it," I said, attempting a smile.

"Okay," Lise got up and sat in the chair next to me. She pointed at specific parts of my essay. "First off your thesis is really unclear right off the bat. I have no idea what the heck you're trying to say or persuade me to think. Also you say 'you' and 'we' a lot. Don't address your reader. It's unprofessional. Before I can do anything else, I gotta know what your argument is. By the way, you misspelled dog too…"

"Seriously?" I looked; she was right. "Okay so the topic I chose was the effect of technology on an environment in today's society."

"Yes, so what's your argument and why should I care?" Lise pressed.

"Oh um…well…"

"Exactly; I'll let you figure that out and correct what you can until I edit the second draft kay?"

"All right…" I scowled and pulled my laptop over to edit my paper.

After a few seconds I realized Lise was staring at me. "I didn't know you could type. That's weird…"

"You can't?"

"I can at least write even if I chicken peck it!" she replied defensively.

"At least I can type!"

"At least I can write and I have my level 5 papers required for graduation!"

I glared at her, knowing she had me there. "Whatever…Lemme finish editing…"

"Lesson number one in a relationship, SHE is always right," Mayoko commented, smirking.

"Thanks…" I muttered grudgingly and quickly got to work.

Lise was sketching something beside me. She finished quickly and I snuck a quick peek before I wrote the last three words.

"While I edit what you just fixed, try to draw this. It doesn't have to be perfect. Art class is generally about effort, so usually if it looks relatively similar the sensei gives you credit."

"Oh joy…" I sighed and pulled a piece of paper over to start drawing. She'd quickly sketched out Korra from Legend of Korra. It was just a rough sketch so it wasn't as good as it could've been but it was still way out of my league. I had to try though.

After 20 minutes Lise had finished editing and I had accomplished a very wrinkled circle. I glared at it fiercely as Lise saved and pushed the laptop away to evaluate what I'd done.

"Just say it; I know I suck…"

Lise shook her head. "No I just think you're too focused on making it perfect eight off the bat. The circle, or beginning, of the drawing isn't going to be the biggest part of the finished product." She took the pencil from me and drew a careless circle. "We're drawing Korra right? So I only use part of my circle to make the curve of the top of her head, then I make lines that come down slightly rounded for the sides of her head and they curve down to join together to make Korra's chin. Now we just make curves from the base of her face to create her neck."

Lise gave the pencil back to me. "You try drawing Korra's hair. It's a little messy so don't worry about it being perfect."

"Okay…" I stared at the blank face on the paper. "How do I start it?"

"You could start from the top of Korra's head. I usually draw from top to bottom. It's easier for me."

I nodded and pulled another blank piece of paper over. I quickly wrote physics and math problems on it. "While I work on this stuff, you've gotta do some work too."

Lise grumbled moodily and took the paper. She pulled out her calculator and another pencil and got started.

"You two are so cute," Mayoko smiled encouragingly as she slid cups of ramen over to us. "You've been working for hours now. Time for a break."

"We can agree on a break," Lise nodded.

My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "Food sounds awesome."

"I have no doubt that at this rate you two will pass your finals."

/

"Are you scared?" I asked Yusei quietly.

"A little yeah," he admitted, taking a deep breath.

"At least your best subjects are first. You don't have much to worry about…"

"Hey," Yusei turned and put his hands on my shoulders. "We both studied our asses off for a whole week. We can do this."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right! Bring it on!"

"Everyone, our final exam for your classes is starting," a random sensei announced when he opened his door. "Everyone file in and take a seat. All your finals will be taken here and yes you will have breaks. Your test materials are on your desks. The test will last until noon. Good luck."

I flipped over part one of my exam. The first part was physics, just like I predicted. I read through the first question, trying not to sweat.

What is the formula for a measurement of force known as work?

I smiled and bubbled in my question. Yusei was right. We could do this.


	30. Chapter 30

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 29

Lise: we passed! –glomps Yusei-

Yusei: of course we did. –hugs her back-

Lise: technically we didn't get A's but we passed!

ME: yay graduating! I'm happy for you guys.

Yusei: thanks

Lise: merci! :D

ME: don't own 5Ds, but own OCs! Commence next chapter!

/

"Yay shopping!" Akiza squealed. I'd thought she'd been kidding when she said she wanted to pick out what we'd wear on our date. Boy was I wrong… The psychic latched onto Lise's arm and dragged her to a dressing room.

"No way, Akiza! I didn't agree to this kind of torture, and what the hell is he even doing here?" Lise pointed at me angrily.

I didn't mind so much. In fact I agreed with her whole heartedly. I hate shopping too, and I didn't have to be here anyway.

Summer had officially started! That was awesome for sure, but it was also a reminder that I had so little time until… Anyway, to celebrate the beginning of summer and that Lise and I had actually graduated without having to take summer school Akiza had taken us out shopping… yay…

"I thought I might pick something out for him too, just in case," Akiza replied, too excited to get mad. "Just stay in the dressing room and I'll bring you stuff to try on."

"Oh joy," Lise said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She sighed, defeated. "I'll wait here then I guess…"

"Perfect, and Yusei will stay here and make sure you don't try to run away."

"Her? More like myself," I told the redhead.

"Fine, keep an eye on each other, but no running away!" Akiza called as she dashed off to find something suitable.

Akiza returned quickly with a lot of clothes slung over her arms and shoulders. "Here's your warm up."

"That's a warm up?" Lise asked incredulously.

"Just try on the dress first," Akiza instructed, shoving Lise into the nearest dressing room with the armload of clothes.

After a minute or two, Lise emerged with a very sour expression. "I feel like a giant ass pineapple on the top of a Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade float," she complained darkly.

The dress was mustard yellow, making Lise's pretty blond hair appear washed out and ugly. There weren't any sleeves, but there were tons of huge, yellow fluffy layers of ruffles that fell down from the waist. The yellow fabric hugging Lise's torso and chest had a very strange and unflattering design across it.

"Yes, yes, you're right…" Akiza speculated. She circled Lise thoughtfully and shook her head. "Back in the dressing room and hand me the whole load. I need to completely rethink my strategy. Where are you guys going for this thing anyway?"

"We're going casual, Akiza. Nothing formal," I reminded her.

"I can work with that."

"Off with the dress!" Lise declared cheerily and practically skipped back into the dressing room to change out of the ugly dress. Personally I think Lise can look good in anything but even that dress had been pushing it.

This time Akiza returned a little slower than before. She handed a smaller pile to Lise over the door. "Dress first!"

"Okay!" Lise replied and stepped out in just a couple seconds.

This dress was light blue, flowy and had a black line of detail on the edges. It brought out Lise's eyes nicely.

"It's swishy…" Lise remarked, moving back and forth on her heels and toes.

"It works, it's cute, but… it doesn't really fit what we're going for. It's still over the top… Next outfit."

This outfit had a shirt and a skirt. The skirt wasn't super tiny or long, it was more in the middle. I guess you'd call it athletic, but you'd have to ask Akiza the basics on clothes and stuff like this. The color was a light blue that fell lower with a darker but still soft blue than fell just short of the light blue. The two blues were side by side as a ribbon belt that could tie at the waist. The shirt was a light purple, lavender maybe, with way too many ruffles. When I say too many ruffles, I mean there was not one inch of the shirt that wasn't covered with them.

My evaluation; skirt is a thumbs up and the top is a thumbs down.

Akiza seemed to agree with me. "Ditch the shirt, keep the skirt."

"Sure…"

"Wait! I've totally got it now!" Akiza exclaimed. "I'll be right back!" For the third time she ran off.

Lise sighed. "I feel like a Barbie…"

"Well you're the most realistic Barbie in stock then," I told her. "I didn't really think about what to wear. It's not really something I concern myself with much. I'm just glad we're actually going."

"Only because of a bet," she said quickly.

I smiled sneakily. "Yes, only because of the bet."

"It was and you know it!"

"Well with or without the bet, I would've asked you eventually anyway."

Lise's cheeks turned pink. "Oh…"

"Here! Try it on now! Go now!" Akiza pushed Lise back into the dressing room with the smallest stack of items yet.

Lise emerged in no time. She kept the blue skirt, but now she had a different shirt and a few additions.

"Black ballet flats, blue skirt, black shoulder revealing short sleeved casual top, and to literally top it all off a beret!" Akiza announced triumphantly. She turned towards me as Lise turned red. "Yusei, you can close your mouth now."

I shut it as I felt my face flush warmly. I hadn't realized my mouth was open…

"Girl half of date check, now it's Yusei's turn," Akiza stated happily. She was enjoying this way too much.

I did a double take. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Yes, now get in there. Lise, change and then come out so Yusei can take his turn."

"Kay kay," Lise slipped back out of sight and came back with her jeans and t-shirt.

Akiza took the date clothes and folded them up beside her. "Yusei go and change. I'll bring you something to try. Shopping for boy clothes is fun too."

"If you say so…" I rolled my eyes and grimaced openly. That would send the obvious message that I wasn't happy with this idea.

"Here!" Akiza suddenly shouted the second I'd closed the dressing room door. She handed me a small pile of clothes. "Try these and come and show us!"

"Got it…" I replied and started mindlessly pulling on what I'd been given. "It's a little hot…" I commented when I walked out to them. "This is a tux isn't it?"

Akiza shrugged innocently. "I wanted to see if it would look good on you."

Lise smiled and nodded. Her cheeks were red. I smiled shyly at her.

"Just as I thought; both you and Lise clean up very well…" Akiza smiled. "But a tux is overkill for this kind of thing… I just wanted to see if it fit you well. Anyway, I'll try to find something you can actually wear. Change again." Before I could say anything else, she dashed away.

"Favorite colors?"

"What?"

"The stalker doesn't have a favorite color?" Lise asked, teasing.

I blinked, processing her question. "Oh um…blue. Blue and black."

She stared at me. Stared isn't really the right word. Her eyes weren't seeing me exactly. "Dark blue…like the ocean…" she finally said.

"Yeah…how did you-"

"I'm back!" Akiza announced, carrying another armload. She shoved them into my arms and then me into the dressing room to change. "Put on the pants and button down shirt."

"I feel like your puppet," I said dryly. I still did what she'd told me to do.

"NO." Lise said flatly the moment I walked out.

Akiza scowled thoughtfully. "Yeah… Sorry the Hawaiian shirt was NOT a good idea… but I like the jeans…"

"Can I just point out that the jeans are too tight and the shirt is ugly," I said pointedly.

"All right, one size up on the jeans-"

"Two."

"Two sizes up, and a totally different shirt…" Akiza muttered as she hurried away again.

"Aside from your hair, yellow is not your color," Lise immediately spoke when Akiza was out of earshot.

I sat down beside her to wait for Akiza. "It's certainly yours…" I teased back, tugging playfully on her hair, kissing the side of her head.

She blushed and leaned against my shoulder. "Your shirt is ugly…"

"Ha ha…"

"I've got it," Akiza declared upon her return. She handed me the clothes and ushered me back to change again.

I complied once more, unhappily.

"This isn't bad," I admitted when I walked out for the third time. I put my hands in the jeans pockets. "So?"

"A plus," Lise smiled. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Seriously? You're not joking?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's perfect," Akiza agreed. She nodded approvingly. "Blue boys tank to match the eyes with a casual black button down over-shirt, jeans, and sneakers." She frowned slightly and circled me. "It still feels a little wrong…"

"It does?"

"I've got this one," Lise said, coming straight up to me.

"Um…"

She rolled up my sleeves a little and unbuttoned it too.

"Why didn't I think of that? Now it's perfect!" Akiza gushed. "My mission is successful!"

"So we can leave now?" Lise and I asked. We both sounded a little too happy to go.

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

I quickly changed into my own t-shirt and jeans as Akiza went to pay. She'd insisted.

I slid my fingers between Lise's and we walked towards the doors to wait for Akiza. "So when should we tell her we haven't picked out a day?"

Lise shrugged. "I still can't wrap my brain around the idea of going on a date. I've never been on one before."

"I'll make your job really easy then." I looked directly into her eyes. "Just be yourself and have fun."

/

I was really, really freaking out. I mean I'd never been on a date before and I didn't know what to expect much less do.

I glared at the sky through my bedroom window. Of course it chose today, the day we'd picked of course, to be the most cloud free day of the summer yet.

I only had a half hour… Usually when I'm bored or stressed I ate, read, or browsed the internet. I was too nervous. My stomach tied in uncomfortable knots the more I stared at my ceiling. I sighed and shot the ceiling a dirty look. Why couldn't aliens have decided to steal me away? Or better yet, a huge subterranean animal of varying strangeness would shoot out of the earth and recruit me to raise an army of bat people! The earth remained stubbornly inert.

The universe really wanted me to go on a date…

I sighed again, and dragged myself off the bed. Might as well get dressed. In minutes I was ready and stared at myself in the mirror.

My belly stuck out too much. My hair was a mess, mostly because of my nervous twisting. My ankles pushed in too much, supine. At least the outfit was cute. A little too cute by my normal standards, but definitely workable. The skirt was swishy and I could move easily in it, athletic style… I grabbed my bag and took one last glance. Ready to go?

Downstairs I heard Mom was fussing over Yusei. It was funny and cute at the same time. She looked like a large mechanical fly that kept trying to flatten his hair.

"It won't stay!" she growled angrily.

"I told you. It just doesn't lie flat. I gave up trying to change it…"

Mom huffed, frustrated, and threw her comb down. "Fine…"

"Incoming!" I warned them and slid down the stairs banister. Mom hates it when I do that. "Ready?" I asked nonchalantly, dusting myself off.

"Yep."

Yusei smiled shyly and laced his fingers between mine. I always wondered why couples held hands until Yusei would rub the back of my hand with his thumb or something like that. It was that feeling of transferring comfort without a huge display of PDA.

"Okay out," Mom ordered. "The sun isn't getting any higher and you two have a long wonderful day together."

"Mom!"

"What?" she shrugged. "Be back for dinner. See ya!" she waved as we walked out the door. Why was she happier about this than I was?

"So where are you dragging me?" I asked to break a little of, what I thought was, the awkward silence.

"We're just walking, and I thought around the park. We'll see what we see and do what we like," Yusei replied.

"Oh…" My brain was going haywire! My hands were sweaty and I really needed a good slap to get my senses back to normal. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly I took a step and a huge truck barreled straight into me. Just in case you're wondering, the sky was very blue that day. "Ow…" I said finally. My head hurt.

I sat up a little and noticed I hadn't been hit by a truck. It was a dog that might as well have been a ginormous furry truck. He barked happily and licked my cheek. "Puppy!" I squealed and hugged his huge neck. "You are my new date, big guy."

"Wow, thanks a lot. You okay?" Yusei asked, kneeling down beside me. He was biting his lip, a little bit nervous and trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God, I am SO sorry!" a little girl wailed when she ran up to us. "Bad boy Keno!"

Keno whined, ashamed. I petted his head, he licked my hand excitedly.

"It's all right I'm okay. Keno's really big."

The girl grinned. "Yeah, and he's my dog. He got away from me, naughty boy." Keno hung his head and licked me again guiltily.

"He's like a giant furry mountain," Yusei commented. Keno sniffed curiously at his fingers and jumped on Yusei too. "Okay, okay, hi big guy…" Keno barked happily. I laughed as the dog proceeded to lick Yusei's nose and cheek.

"Sorry, bad Keno… He loves people way too much," the girl sighed. "Come on boy, stop trampling people. We've gotta go. We'll see your new friends again some other day…" The girl grabbed his leash and pulled. "He's hypoallergenic so just in case one of you has allergies… I'm Kokone. Nice to meet you!" She called as she sped away with Keno in tow.

"Ya know I didn't think I'd get covered in dog slobber today…" Yusei said dryly. His cheeks were a little pink with embarrassment.

"Same here, but it was fun," I smiled. "Besides I got hit by the dog first."

"On that note…" he stood up and brushed himself off. "Wanna go down to the waterfront?"

"Like the beach?" I asked, standing.

He shrugged. "If we can find something like that…"

"Sounds good."

Well when we got there it wasn't really a beach. It was more like a rocky cliff side of some sort. Still I'd take what I could get.

I flung my shoes off and stepped into the cold water. The stones under my feet were smooth but slippery. It felt awesome. "I love the water."

"Yeah but after you get out it's hard to stay dry and keep sand off your feet."

I spread my arms out. "You see any sand here?"

Yusei's cheeks colored slightly. "No but-"

"But nothing. It's sunny I'll dry quickly."

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and splashed him a little. "Hey!"

"Loser," I taunted.

He stared at me gravely. "You are so dead."

"Then come in here and get me! Or are you afraid of getting wet?" I splashed him again.

"Now you're REALLY dead!" he challenged, running straight in.

"No!" I shrieked, and attempted to escape, laughing.

"Gotcha!" Yusei wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, lifting me out of the water. "You're mine now!"

"I don't belong to anybody," I insisted, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Aw…" Yusei whined. He stopped and pulled me closer. I could feel his nose and mouth in my hair. He sighed quietly.

I blushed heavily and walked out of the embrace. I kicked and sprayed more water at Yusei. "That was for capturing me, moron!"

He smiled and laughed. "You're so impossible sometimes…"

I took my beret off and swept into a bow. "Why thank you sir, it's my specialty!"

"Okay now you're just starting to piss me off."

"Then my work here is done," I smiled and sat on a large rock near the shore. It was half in the water and half out so it was a great place to dry my feet off.

"You're certainly a challenge," Yusei commented as he sat beside me.

"And yet you refused to give up. Nobody's ever been that persistent with me before… Or even bothered to really glance at me before September…"

"Well you deserve a glance, and a second, and a third…" Yusei trailed off. He tugged playfully on my hair.

I blushed a little. I had to find something else to talk about, to say. "Hungry?" I'd seen a guy walking by with ice cream, or snow cones or something. Right now, I really didn't care and something frozen sounded awesome since we were both wearing black in the sun.

"Well uh yeah, kinda…" Yusei admitted as his stomach wambled.

"Did you eat breakfast today?" I asked and then my stomach growled too.

"No, too nervous, and it sounds like you were too."

"You could say that," I stood up. "You stay there, I'll be right back." I ran off before he could say anything.

Turns out the dude was selling crepes! As in awesome, traditional and fresh ones that smell amazing. I got one with chocolate and bananas and another with chocolate, strawberries and cream.

"Here ya go." I handed Yusei the banana one. "It's a crepe, and it's really good."

He bit it cautiously, his eyes widened and he took a bigger bite. "This tastes incredible!" He finished it quickly. "Much better."

"You have chocolate on your face, dork," I informed him.

"Perfect, I'm still hungry," he laughed, licked his thumb and getting rid of the rest of the chocolate. "So is yours good too?"

"No way are you getting mine!" I held it away from him.

"Aw, why not?" he pouted.

"Cuz it's mine," I held him at bay with my foot. "Mine!"

"Why are you using your foot? Usually people use their hands," Yusei pointed out, glaring at my foot on his chest.

I shrugged. "Your arms are longer than mine."

"Good point," he hesitated. "You sure you can't share?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go away, ya moocher."

"Now that was a low blow!"

"Not my fault if you're a baby."

"How about I get a taste and I'll buy you a popsicle next time?"

I thought about it. "Wait, we'd go on a second date?" I knew my cheeks were turning pink.

"I'd definitely go on a second date with you."

"You're still not getting my crepe."

"Damnit!"

I laughed and finished up my crepe. "All gone, but you can still buy me a popsicle."

"You don't get one now," he pouted.

"Good thing I brought my own money then," I reminded him, removing my foot from his chest and standing up. "Now where are you gonna drag me?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "You'll see, come on."

I tugged nervously on my hair and let him guide me. My face was burning again.

He led me to the park. The grass was long and the trees looked so invitingly climbable. I just love the grass during the summer, but it doesn't help that I'm allergic to it.

"Fuck my allergies," I muttered, lying down in the grass. Tips of wild daisies and buttercups tickled my fingers.

"You look like an angel," Yusei said quietly.

I blew a raspberry and laughed. "That's rich. I'm nothing like an angel."

"But you're beautiful and special."

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes. "An antisocial, beautiful, and special angel…"

"It just takes you a while to warm up to people and be you… believe me, I definitely know that," he laughed softly.

"If you say so…" I sat up and started picking buttercups for a chain. My Mom taught me how to make them when I was little. Yusei sat and watched my hands move. I ignored him, mostly.

The sun was going down and the blue sky was turning into different shades of orange, red and light purple. Our shadows grew slowly longer.

"There," I announced when I finished.

I placed the chain of buttercups on Yusei's head. The buttercups were the same golden color as his highlights. The flowers looked ludicrous on his head. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupefied expression. He turned red and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You're cute," I told him, squeezing his hand and pecking his cheek. He flushed even deeper red and slowly took off the buttercup chain.

I stood up and stretched, cracking my knuckles. The sun had just dipped into the horizon. Even more colors exploded across the sky.

I approached the nearest tree and circled it to find a decent branch. I found one and rested my foot on it, reached for a higher branch and pushed myself up into the tree's embrace. I love climbing trees, always have. I used to do it a lot in grade school, and I got into a lot of trouble for it. But whatever, ya know?

I finally stopped halfway up the tree. I sat comfortably on a thick and sturdy branch almost perfect for someone to sit. The earth opened up before me spectacularly. A warm breeze blew through my hair. I closed my eyes and felt its soft caress.

"Well, are you coming up?" I called down to Yusei.

He looked up at me doubtfully. "Are you sure about that?"

"Afraid of heights?"

"No, falling and breaking my neck."

"Get up here ya baby."

"Fine…"

I returned my gaze to the park, the city, and the sunset. When it came down to it, I really did love this city. I just wanted to see other cities and find things just as beautiful.

"You're crazy," Yusei stated as he edged shakily over to sit next to me.

"Add it to my list of traits."

"That's always been there."

"Yep, but crazy is more fun," I pointed at the sunset. "For instance, you can see something like that."

He followed my finger's direction and stared for several minutes. The sun caught his dark hair, making it look darker and the gold highlights stand out more. He relaxed his grip on the tree branch and found my hand. I watched him quietly, waiting. His dark eyes were interesting; flickering from readable to guarded. Right now they were open and vulnerable.

"Wow…" he finally breathed. "Beautiful." He smiled shyly.

"Yeah, but we've gotta get going. Sunset means dinnertime's soon. Mom will be mad if we don't get home in time."

"Right, I'll go down first."

"Meet you there."

I let him go down a small ways before I decided it was time to follow. I braced myself and jumped off my branch. I held my skirt down so it wouldn't blow upwards as I slowly descended.

"That's not fair!" Yusei complained when I'd landed gently.

"So? Get climbing slow poke," I teased.

"I hate it when you do that," Yusei grumbled but he continued his descent.

He took my hand in his again when he'd made it down. Silently we began the walk home.

I admit it. I had fun. I had a lot of fun. I… I didn't know if this was what love felt like; so much happiness and jubilation and dozens of other emotions jumbled up together and fighting to become substance in my head.

All too soon we were approaching the front door of our house. It wouldn't be locked. Yusei reached forward to open it.

"Wait," I blurted.

"Something wrong?"

Why did I say to wait? What was wrong with me? Should I kiss him or something? Stop panicking! Stop blushing too! What do I say? Why am I so stupid?! "Um… I uh… I had fun… and um… um… I don't… If we…um… again…and-MPH!"

Yusei kissed me, gently. It was the nicest way anyone had ever told me to shut up. It was over in seconds though.

"I had fun too," Yusei whispered. His arms wrapped around my waist and drew me closer. "Even if you did almost get me killed."

"I did nothing of the sort," I protested teasingly. My hands seemed to have minds of their own as they slowly moved up Yusei's chest.

"I beg to differ."

"You don't get a second opinion. There weren't any witnesses."

"You're just lucky I'll follow you wherever you go," Yusei smiled and removed one hand from my waist to rest it over my ear. "You can't get away from me…"

"I never said I was trying," I responded coolly.

A second later his lips met mine and parted them for a kiss. His lips were dry but I didn't care. This whole sensation was just as explosively wonderfully as it was every time. Except the kisses tended to get better and better every time.

His hand covering my ear dropped back down to my waist and he lifted me up into the air. My knees bent behind me, kicking my shoes off by accident. My arms tightened around Yusei's neck. He rocked me gingerly sideways, deepening the kiss.

"Dinner's ready, you two," Mom's voice broke in suddenly. We broke off to stare, horrified, at her. The front door was wide open and she sat in her wheelchair, staring at us knowingly. "Unless you haven't finished, then by all means continue."

"We're good…" I mumbled, blushing heavily.

Yusei didn't put me down. Instead he threw me over his shoulder and walked right inside. Mom laughed and collected my shoes before she shut the front door.

"Hey!" I protested, beating my fists into his back. "Put me down! Put me down you idiot!"

Yusei ignored me and my struggling until he stopped at the kitchen table. He set me down on the table and kissed me again. "We're ready to eat."

"I hope I'm not the main course," I grumped, crossing my arms.

"Nope, just the best and only part I care about tonight," Yusei smiled one of his shy smiles again. He leaned in to kiss me again. "I love you, Lise," he said softly and pressed his lips against mine again…


	31. Chapter 31

Fade Away My Memories Chapter 31

Lise: wow we're really winding down…

ME: yep, only a few chapters left.

Yusei: that's not good.

ME: why?

Yusei: we find out if we die in the end…

Lise: oh yeah! I am NOT looking forward to that! O_O

ME: you'll just have to wait and see ^^ Don't own 5Ds, own OCs. COMMENCE NEXT CHAPTER!

/

I was at a dead end. I was at the end of the rope. I had less than two months left. My time was pretty much up. What do I do? What should I do?

I chewed my thumb worriedly as I worked at my computer and runner. I made time to ride whenever possible. Lise used to come with and fly beside me, but she was hurrying to finish her scholarship work. We were both busy and stressed but in different ways.

"I have come for your weapons in exchange for hot chocolate. Will you comply?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Lise. "Seriously? What kind of weapons do you think I have?"

She shrugged and handed me one of the mugs she'd brought outside. "How should I know? Who knows what you built into that thing."

"A rocket launcher and an atomic bomb."

"I'll accept those for disposal."

"Ha ha, but seriously thanks. I needed this," I sipped the hot chocolate. Mayoko made it obviously. You could tell the second you took a sip. "How's the scholarship thing coming?"

"Oh awesome!" Her eyes brightened and she sat down to watch me work. "I have Mom, Dad, Ray, Rodriguez, Ritsu, Jack, Kalin, Crow, Leo, Luna, Akiza and Fish done."

"That's a lot of work." I felt a little jealous… At least I think it was jealousy. She'd drawn so many, but she hadn't drawn me yet.

"Yep, and I'm not done yet. I have to draw two more people."

"Yeah?" I looked up to study her face.

She nodded. "Uh huh. The last two are myself and my Ninth grade Language Arts and Social Studies teacher."

"Oh…" I turned back to my work.

"Something wrong?"

"What would make you think that?" I asked, trying to make my expression neutral.

"Your eyebrows are in a much deeper frown than usual, your jaw is tight, and you're trying to make your eyes steely."

"You can tell all that?"

"It's the subtle differences. That and you're normally very relaxed around your machine, not tense and like you've got a stick up your ass."

"Oh…" I said again, feeling stupid. "I guess… I guess I just thought you'd wanna draw me…" I admitted, my face burning.

Lise laughed and downed the last of her hot chocolate. She put the mug down, stood up, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "The last person is you, idiot. I lied."

I turned to her incredulously. "You're evil."

She blushed pink and shrugged slightly. "Yep, the Devil and I are bros. We're tight." She made some weird hand sign that was supposed to be some sort of 'chilling' thing.

The whole thing looked so stupid and funny on her I couldn't help but laugh. My tools fell to the ground and she buried her face in my shoulder, embarrassed. "You're so weird!" I turned, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. It felt so good to be with her, her lips on mine, her hands at the back of my neck… Why the hell did humans require breathing? It was so unfair. I pulled away to let us both catch our breath.

It was times like these when I could forget. I glanced down at my wrist and the black watch marking there. Well, almost forget. Lise still had to say she loved me, but I couldn't force her either. Besides, I didn't understand why she'd ever fallen for me in the first place in my own reality much less this one.

"Tonight I wanna draw me, and tomorrow you, kay?" Lise said softly. Her head rested on my chest.

"Sure…" I squinted at something blinking in front of me. "Hey what's that?"

"Hmm?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little. The little dot blinked yellow in front of her. "Oh it's a firefly. Just wait a little and there'll be more." She put her finger out and the bug landed on it.

"I don't think I've seen one before… Or it's just been a long time."

She nodded and watched the firefly climb up her finger. It flitted off when it realized it was walking into a hand. We watched it go and I realized Lise was right, there were dozens flitting around in the dark now.

"I caught a few when I was little, but we let them go before I went to bed. Mom told me the little flashlight buggies would get sick and wouldn't be able to light the next day if they were stuck in my jar. It's better to catch them and let them go afterwards…"

"I can definitely picture that."

Mayoko opened the front door then. "Lise, you need to come inside and go to bed now okay? You've been waking up way too late and I don't like it when you have a weird sleeping schedule. You're going to bed at a decent hour tonight."

"But Mom!"

"No buts; you get five minutes." Mayoko shut the door again.

Lise groaned angrily and hugged me. "Well g'night I guess."

"Night, beautiful," I said, kissing her briefly this time. Her cheeks flared pink and she quickly went back inside.

I sighed and pulled my jacket on. It was summer but the nights were still a bit chilly. September first, my deadline, was right around the corner.

I needed to clear my head. The best way to do that was to go for a ride. I reached over and gunned the engine.

The sound was awesome. The fireflies scattered into random directions. The noise had obviously scared them. I was ready to go.

First I put the laptop back inside, didn't want that stolen, and my tools.

"Mayoko," I said when I found her. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

She looked at the clock. "Are you sure? It's already really late."

"I'll be fine, and back before midnight."

"By eleven," Mayoko corrected. She crossed her arms and gave me a look. It was similar to one of Lise's. It was the 'I get my way or you get hurt' look. I happen to value my life enough not to get killed by my girlfriend or her mother.

"Eleven it is."

Mayoko laughed. "Bye Yusei, have fun."

"I will!… sort of…" I muttered after the front door closed.

Suddenly I froze, clenching my teeth. My body flickered like a defective hologram. It passed briefly and I could move again. I sighed, opening and closing my hands. This had started up a week ago. I'd lose substance and the ability to move for a couple minutes or seconds. It was a reminder that I was deteriorating. I didn't exactly belong in this reality and I would disappear if I didn't fix things.

I clenched my fist. I WILL fix things, I need to figure out how, and the best way to do that is to go out and think the best way I know how.

I mounted my runner, put on my helmet and sped away from the Kururugi home. The wind whooshed through my clothes, hair and rushed past my face. I loved the sensation. It felt like I could go faster and faster and never have to touch the ground ever again I'd go so fast. It was a great 'place' to think.

So what was I going to do? What was my plan?

I rode into the main part of the city, thinking as I went. The skyscrapers rose and loomed above and around me like steel trees. The street lamps did little to illuminate the darkness, but they gave it their best shot.

Luckily most of the streets were empty. I didn't have to worry about pedestrians or the usual car. There were a few business trucks here and there, but that was mostly it.

I checked the time after a while and I realized it was almost eleven. I had to book it back home or face Mayoko's wraith… Booking it it is…

I sped up and turned towards home. It wouldn't take that long, but I wasn't taking the chance. Even if I hadn't thought of much I still felt better.

"No… No not right now!" I pleaded, but the sensation began anyway. My runner slowed and my hands and body looked like a bad hologram again. Eventually I rolled to a stop, but I was in the middle of the street. I couldn't move, couldn't adjust to a safer place to wait this thing out.

This was lasting a long time. Maybe it wasn't though; maybe I was just freaking out and making it seem like longer than it really was? Either way I had to move!

I struggled to move a finger. Nothing.

Then I could move again… I was practically thrown forward onto my runner's dashboard. I coughed and sat back down, able to move and breathe again.

Then a blinding light erupted to my left. Something smashed into my side. Something shattered, I heard it. I tasted blood, felt pavement against my cheek; where had that come from? Then I blacked out.

/

_I wipe my brow with my sweat, my rust…_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals… _

I took a deep breath as the lead singer of Imagine Dragons did too. I loved the band. Right now my favorite song was their Radioactive. I certainly felt radioactive sometimes. It was a good song to listen to as I drew myself.

I sat in front of my bedroom mirror, sketchbook and pencil poised for arting. So… what was me? What did I want to capture with my drawing of myself?

I wanted to depict my fear, hope, optimism, and sadness in my eyes. I just saw that. I always felt like my eyes were too expressive. If someone really looked you could see my whole life story in my sky blue circles. I'd wanted eyes like Yusei's; darker and able to hide a little bit more.

I analyzed the way I sat; shoulders hunched and back rounded badly. Damn you scoliosis! I laughed and smiled a little bit at that. Even though I sat in a guarded manner, I kept my chest open as if inviting someone to try to talk to me. God I was weird… and very contradicting.

_I'm radioactive, radioactive! _

My feet rested on the metal bar that wrapped around my stool. That bar is a blessing. Resting your feet on the ground while seated on a stool is terrible. It just feels right to put my feet on that bar. It's one of the things I'm a little bit OCD about.

I saw how tightly I gripped my sketchbook and pencil. How much I wanted this to work, to look good. I didn't care much about my appearance, but I cared greatly about my artwork's appearance.

Then I looked down. I'd been drawing the whole time. I'd entered my zone and just drawn. I loved it when that happened. That was when I did my best work. I was happy, satisfied. There was only one person left to draw…

I set my sketchbook and pencil down, cracking my knuckles. I was stiff so I stretched out a little. Yoga feels really good just so you know.

A huge bang from downstairs made me jump. It didn't stop even after I'd calmed down. In fact it seemed to be getting louder.

"Lise!" my Mom shouted. I opened my door and she got louder. "LISE!"

"What?" I shouted back, now at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Mom was in tears. The house phone was clutched in her hand. Her voice came out scratchy and wracked with sobs.

"Mom?" I moved closer and took her hand. "What's going on? You're scaring me…"

"Phone call… Hospital… Accident…" she wheezed. "Yusei…"

"But, but how? I don't understand. What's, wha- why?" I sputtered. My brain was slowly shutting down.

Mom held my hand tightly, set the phone in her lap and pulled me over to the table. I took the hint and sat down. She set the phone down on the table and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. "Car accident; he got hit… He isn't… ya know… but he's staying in the hospital overnight and probably for the next few days…"

I nodded woodenly. I didn't know what she said afterwards but her first words kept swimming through my head… What if he stays at the hospital and never comes back? What if he never wakes up again; as in a coma or…?

I didn't wanna think about it. I didn't want to think period. This was worse than Ray, much, much worse. But why?

I didn't want to think, didn't want to allow myself to sleep.

"Mom, go to bed. I'll stay up just as a precaution. Ya know, just in case," I finally said.

My Mom sighed heavily and creaked into her room slowly. The door shut like the sealing of a tomb. It was really bad if Mom didn't protest.

I turned on the TV and got comfortable. I lost track of time, which was what I wanted. I drowned myself in movie after movie. I wasn't going to allow myself to forget. I wasn't going to allow myself to move.

It was light outside and I heard my alarm clock blaring in my room upstairs. Wait, my alarm wasn't set, ever, during the summer… Yusei must have set his alarm for something. I didn't want to go anywhere near his room though…

I settled on curbing my hunger for the time being. Mom had bought fruit snacks recently, the good kind. I decided not to bullshit it and just took the whole box to the couch.

It was 8:30 when Mom emerged from her room. I was halfway done with the box.

Normally Mom would have scolded me for eating fruit snacks for breakfast, for still being in my clothes and not my pajamas, and for being a couch potato. I guess she wasn't in the mood. She ignored me and wheeled into the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" she finally said.

"An hour," I lied.

She didn't press me. "Okay…" Her eyes lingered just underneath my eyes. She could see my large bags. I'd never done an all-nighter before and it most likely showed.

The phone rang. Mom peeked at it, scared. "It's the hospital!" she cried and yanked it out of its place like it was going to jump away at any second. "Hello?" she whispered when she answered. She listened for a while and then breathed a sigh of relief. We seemed to be doing that a lot; breathing and sighing. "Thank you," she said and hung up.

"So?"

"He's banged up a lot, maybe sprained his ankle and dislocated his shoulder but he's going to be okay. He's lucky, like I was."

I nodded and turned back to the TV.

"We can go see him after noon."

"Okay."

"Aren't you happy honey?" Mom's eyebrows squished together worriedly.

"Yeah…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, all right then…" She left me alone.

Noon rolled around and I hadn't moved. The box was empty. I wasn't hungry anymore, but why did I still feel so empty?

"Are you coming with me?" Mom asked. Her hand was on the front door.

"No."

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Why?"

"I'm just not," I replied stubbornly.

Mom stared at me funnily for a moment and then she closed the door behind her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I watched anything that was even remotely appealing. I didn't remember anything I watched though. I was just looking for something to occupy my mind, anything.

I looked outside again and it was dark. I was cramped and my limbs were falling asleep or had already gone off to la la land. My hair was greasy and messy; I hadn't taken my usual nightly shower. I checked the clock and just stared. I had been sitting around doing nothing for at least 20 hours.

"Mom?" I got up and searched the house. "MOM?"

"Right here," she replied from her bedroom. I hadn't seen her come home from seeing Yusei earlier. "Need something?"

"I'm going out," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. She had an interested twinkle in her eyes. "Change and eat something substantial first, okay?"

I was instantly grateful to her. Mom always knew exactly what I needed, usually before I did. "Thanks Mom…" I hugged her tightly and ran upstairs.

I didn't care what I looked like but I was going to change. Sweatpants, a t-shirt and sweatshirt sounded good and comfortable. A shower seemed like too much at the time, and I wanted to get going.

I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and flung the door open. I wanted to walk but then I'd never get there. I rose up into the night air and flew towards the hospital, crunching through my apple.

I arrived at the hospital in no time. That was much too early. I didn't know it wouldn't take me very long. Oh well…

The automatic hospital doors opened for me when I approached. I glanced at a sheet that said visiting hours ended at eight. It was 8:30. It was late and I didn't know what room Yusei was in.

My sweatshirt pocket buzzed. Apparently I'd sleepily put my phone in my pocket. My habit of bringing my phone with me must have activated. I pulled it out and looked at the message. It was from Mom. Room 346. I typed her a thank you and headed for the elevators. I thought better of it and switched to the stairs.

"Where are you going? Who are you?" a voice said behind me.

I spun around and it was a nurse. She glared suspiciously at me. Her arms were crossed over her white, spotless uniform.

"None of your business," I told her and marched up the stairs like I owned the place. She didn't stop me.

I reached the room. The numbers labeling it room 346 blared at me. My hands were sweaty and I wiped them on my sweatpants. I wasn't sure what I was going to see when I walked in. Was I going to see a broken empty person? But Mom said he was gonna be okay, right? He'd be beat up though… But asleep… Probably loaded up on drugs but sleeping…

I decided to cut the crap and walk in. The doorknob was cold in my hands, but I turned it. The door shut quietly behind me.

There were four beds in the room. Two on the left and two on the right. The two on the right were empty. The far bed on the left had a curtain drawn in front of it. The bed on the near left… That one…that one was Yusei's.

I came closer, inch by inch, still afraid of what I might see. He was definitely cut up and bruised. There were bandages everywhere, even on his face. It was definitely him though. A monitor beeped softly beside him in tune with the rising and falling of his chest.

And suddenly I was crying. He was breathing and alive. Injuries heal; he'd be okay. I wiped my eyes and came closer. I kissed his cheek that wasn't injured and bandaged. I gently placed his hand on his stomach and sat on the side of his bed, slowly lying down beside him. I kicked off my shoes and let them fall to the floor.

I placed my hand on top of his and closed my eyes. "I'm here," I whispered. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was unable to open my eyes and I drifted off.

/

I opened my eyes to find Lise's head on my shoulder and her hand on top of mine, just like I knew it was. Somehow I'd known when she had come into the room. I'd known when she had climbed into the bed with me. My nightmares had slowed and then stopped entirely. They'd been replaced by something much better than a dream.

My head was a little foggy. There wasn't any pain either. I wasn't really worried about it though.

I tried not to wake Lise up as I curled my arms around her to pull her even closer. Her hair was greasy, she must not have taken a shower, and she had bags under her eyes, which was probably from lack of sleep. But I didn't care. She had come. She had come and I loved her even more for it.

I ran my fingers slowly through her hair.

The nurse came in and blinked dazedly for a moment. "Where did she come from?" she hissed angrily, pointing at Lise.

"Who cares?"

"I do," the nurse insisted. "If she can get in here who knows what else can get in? She might have stolen something."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah like what? A syringe? Drugs? Lise wouldn't steal."

"Still she shouldn't be here."

"Wha?" Lise asked sleepily. She lifted her head up a little and rubbed an eye.

The nurse glared daggers at her. "Visiting hours are over at 8 'o' clock."

"I saw the sign," Lise said innocently. I held in a laugh.

"Well," the nurse turned to me. "She has to go now. She can come back when visitors are supposed to be here."

Lise sighed. "Fine." She started to get up gingerly, avoiding my injuries.

"No," I said firmly. I grabbed Lise's handed and pulled her back into my arms. It didn't hurt at all which should have tipped me off that I was probably on meds but I didn't care about that right now.

"Rules are rules, Yusei. She can't stay here. Besides you need a relaxing and stress-free environment," the nurse scolded patronizingly.

"Lise makes me feel relaxed," I insisted, holding her tighter. "YOU are making me mad and stressing me out." I glared at her. I was acting like a child but yet again I didn't care. I wanted what I wanted and while I was stuck in a stupid hospital being bored as hell I was going to have Lise around even if it killed a few nurses and their stupid rules.

The nurse threw up her hands. "Fine, do whatever you want! Nobody listens to me anyway…" she grumped and stomped out of my room.

"You are such a baby," Lise teased. "And you have a talent for ticking off the nurses."

"You seem to be doing the same," I pointed out, pushing stray hairs away from her face. "I knew when you got here. I had good dreams."

"Oh… really?" Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Yes really," I whispered. I kissed her gently. "Thank you. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I had to cure your boredom somehow," Lise said. "Wanna play games on my phone?"

"Maybe later. Right now I just wanna lie here and kiss you until the doctors come and really kick you out for a while," I replied. That's all I wanted now. I'd been deprived of Lise for a whole day and that was way too long.

"You want to…um…" Lise's face was turning bright red.

"They'll probably put me on a few drugs or something like that so it'll be hard for me to remember stuff. I wanna kiss you know while I'm not loopy off drugs," I explained.

Lise smiled and nodded. "While I'm kicked out I'll grab some stuff to entertain us for the next week or so, kay?"

"Sounds good," I smiled too. "Now come closer okay? It's harder to kiss you while you're so far away…"

She scooted a little closer and I cupped her face in my hands, pulling her towards me. I kissed her more this time. Over and over again we kissed, making them longer and longer each time. Her fingers were resting on my cheek and my chest. She was being careful not to touch my injuries. I ignored the slight pain and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her come closer and closer. But that's all we did, that's all we needed; to be close to each other and kiss. For as long as we could.

"Ahem," an annoyed voice snapped from the doorway.

We jumped slightly and broke apart. It was the nurse coming in with the doctor. The nurse looked livid while the doc looked slightly amused.

"Since you two seem to be uh… finished," the nurse sniffed. "We'd like to examine the patient."

I smiled. She loathed me, I was sure. Lise smiled shyly.

"Sorry miss," the doc stepped forward. "I'll take it from here. Could you please step out for…" he considered. "An hour or so?"

"Um okay," Lise agreed. She slid back and off the bed to put her shoes on.

"So how do you feel?" the doctor said. He was trying not to laugh for the sake of the nurse. She was in the corner, trying to murder us with her eyes.

"Fine, can I leave soon?"

"No, I'm leaving first," Lise cut in. "But I'll be back, kay?"

"Okay…" I scowled. "Good-bye kiss?"

Lise raised an eyebrow at me. She was back to her old self. "Really?"

"Yes really," I persisted stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"God, really?" the nurse exploded. "Let her leave already! I've had enough of both of you!"

Lise glowered at the nurse. She turned around and bent over the bed. I seized my chance and grabbed the sides of Lise's head, pulling her lips to mine. We made it long on purpose, just to tick the nurse off.

"How was that?" Lise asked bluntly when I needed to breathe and let her go.

"Perfect; I think I can get through the hour," I smiled.

"Oh good, we can get started now," the doc grinned. He seemed younger, not like college age, but in early thirties kind of thing.

"Bye," Lise squeezed my hand and walked to the door. She waved antagonistically at the nurse who was bright red, so red it bordered on purple she was so furious. The door closed behind Lise.

"Girlfriend?" the doc asked as he got out his stethoscope.

"She was my friend first, and now, yeah, she's my girlfriend," I said proudly.

"Ah, okay then. Let's get going so we can finish by the time she comes back."

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey I'm back," Lise said when she came back in. She was carrying a ton of stuff in two large paper bags. "I brought junk food, movies, video games, and some books."

"You brought books?"

She shrugged. "You might get desperate and I need something to read if you fall asleep first."

"You'll probably fall asleep first," I pointed out. I kinda felt tired and there was a small pain growing in the back of my spine, but it could wait for the moment.

"And you're well equipped," she smiled and kicked her shoes off to sit next to me.

I grinned and kissed her temple. I was just happy to have her around. It didn't matter what we did.

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Movie, what did you bring?"

"Transformers three, Stardust, Wreck it Ralph and… um… How to Train Your Dragon."

"Transformers sounds good." I pointed up to the TV emerging from the ceiling. "You put the disc in the slot in the bottom. I can take it from there but you have to get the remote from my neighbor."

"Oh okay, be right back." She popped up from her seat and skittered away on the tips of her toes like a cat. "Um hi," I heard her through the curtain. "Can we have the remote to the TV? We wanna watch a movie."

The response was a low, measured voice. "You a patient?"

"No, but my boyfriend is. I'm keeping him company." I smiled at that.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Transformers three."

"Is it violent?"

"Extremely."

"Fire it up, girly."

Lise laughed and came back with the remote. "Here ya go. I'll get the movie in."

And that's basically what we did all day. I sat with her and watched movies and did a bunch of other stuff. I didn't remember all of it, probably due to the pain mounting in my back, but I knew it was fun. The fogginess in my head was clearing too.

The guy next to us was named Ichigo and he was a good sport. He talked to us about everything. Apparently Ichigo's gay and he has a husband. His husband couldn't be there because he had to work to keep their adopted kids in school. They came in later, during visiting hours, and crowded around him. It was adorable.

It was dark all too soon, but the nurse didn't come in to kick Lise out. We were watching the last movie with the volume on low cuz Ichigo fell asleep. The only light in the room came from the TV.

Lise and I were drifting off, but trying valiantly to stay awake. I think we both wanted to see the end.

"Lise?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you wait so long to come see me?"

Suddenly she was stiff. We'd just been relaxed and I'd done something to mess it up. I watched her sit up and turn to face me. Her expression was very serious.

"I didn't know. For the longest time I didn't know why. I mean, I knew you were gonna be okay, but for some reason I was still afraid to see you," she admitted. She spoke slowly and deliberately. "Can I um… explain something to you?"

I nodded very slowly. I watched her closely.

"I don't need you."

That hurt. It hurt much more than my back. I bit my lip trying not to show it.

"If I think about you rationally then I really don't need you," she continued quickly. "But I can't think about you and love rationally. Love isn't rational and we can't help who we fall in love with." She slowed down, looking embarrassed again. "I was scared too. You saw how I was with Ray. I was scared that when I came to see you, I wouldn't see you exactly but I'd see some shell of nothing lying on the bed… I've been so scared to admit how I feel because…" she was crying now and twisting the folds in her sweatshirt anxiously. "Because I'm terrified of losing you. I couldn't handle it if I lost you for real. I love people too much and I end up hurting myself in the process. It's selfish but I just didn't want to feel that hurt again… But I can't help it… I already care about you too much…"

I stared at her. If that wasn't a full-fledged confession, than I don't know what is. Her eyes and head were lowered and tears dropped repeatedly on her sweatshirt and fingers.

I reached forward and brushed away her tears with my thumb. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time… You mean way too much to me to just give up."

She nodded and smiled. I pulled her closer and she let me. Lise's forehead rested on mine; her warmth mixing with my cool forehead. Her hair fell around our faces, like a small curtain.

I kissed her again, shortly. Our lips were going to be raw and red in the morning. Hopefully we'd get some chapstick.

We got comfortable again to watch the end of the movie.

"Hey, can you ask the nurse for some pain meds please?" I asked her when it ended. "I think she forgot and my back hurts."

Lise reached across me and handed me two cups. One had a few pills and the other had water. "She left them a long time ago. She said to give them to you when the pain came back. She refused to give them to you herself."

"Oh…" I took the pills quickly and turned the TV off. "Night…"

"Good night…" Lise responded dreamily. She was already half asleep and in a few seconds so was I.


End file.
